Take A Stand: Rise Of Ceartais - Before The Wave
by FreedomRiders
Summary: This story is related to Crewefox's TAS series. This story is rated T for language and suggestive material, read at your own caution(though none is really needed). This story takes place in the fifteen year period between "Take A Stand", and "Star of Ceartais". Crewefox owns the series, not me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The First Week

( _Chapter 1 will be mostly fluff, about time at home_ )

It was a week after Judy had received the pregnancy test, and after she told Luna and Nick about the good news. The massive nightmare that was the vigilante war before was now over, and everyone could relax.

Now, back at home, Luna was still in complete overdrive about the news. She was skipping around the living room with complete glee in her features. Her ears were erect, her tail was wagging ridiculously fast and she was orbiting the couch ridiculously fast as well.

"I'm gonna be a big sister! I'm gonna be a big sister! I'm gonna be a big sister!", she reiterated repeatedly, jumping up and down. Nick bent over and picked up his daughter, who was still operating like a wind up toy.

"Yes, you are! You're gonna be the perfect big sister!", Nick cooed, as Luna squirmed and giggled in his arms. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Daddy!", Luna squealed, as her father played with her. Judy walked in the room holding two ice cream cones. The rump on her stomach was a lot more noticeable now. She watched as her loving husband played with their new daughter. When Luna saw Judy with ice cream, she jumped out of Nick's arms, and ran over to her mother, arms open wide.

"Mommy!", Luna cried. Judy smiled. No matter how many times she heard it, it would always make her heart leap whenever Luna called her "mom". No matter how old Luna grew, she'd never get over it. She knelt down in front of Luna so when she hugged her, her vixen head would nuzzled the crook of her neck.

"Hi, Lu Lu!", Judy exclaimed, as she embraced the kit happily while being mindful of the ice cream cones in her paws. "Do you want some ice cream?"

"Yes!", Luna squealed. Judy gave her the vanilla ice cream cone, and giggled as Luna started slurping it instantly. "You're still excited?", Judy asked.

"Yes, I am! Are the babies growing?", Luna said, excitedly, looking at her mom's stomach. She finished her ice cream while she was at it.

"Yes, they are.", Judy said, patting her stomach, before slightly jolting from some sort of sudden movement. "See? They're kicking in there."

"Kicking?", Luna said. Judy nodded, before Luna came up and angrily pointed at Judy's stomach. "Bad babies! No kicking my mommy!"

Judy and Nick burst into laughter, before the both of them calmed down. "Luna! That just means they're alive. If you can feel them move around, then that means they're kicking. They're not hurting me.", Judy explained.

Nick walked over and picked up Luna. "And besides, I got a method that'll get you kicking!", he said, as he set Luna on the couch. Before Luna could sit up, Nick started tickling her sides. Luna burst into laughter, squirming and struggling, but Nick kept on a relentless attack. Judy set the other ice cream cone back in the freezer and smiled as her husband played with his daughter.

"Ha ha! The tickle monster returns!", Nick laughed, as Luna squealed, trying to get away.

Then Judy felt a tear come well up in her eye. She realized this was all she ever wanted. For Nick to love him, to have a family, the perfect family. She wiped the tear of joy from her eye and walked over to Nick, before sitting on the couch.

"Daddy! S-stop! Dad, I have to pee!", Luna giggled, as Nick finally stopped tickling Luna. The six year old kit quickly ran to the bathroom, and Nick fell over and sat on the couch, right next to his wife.

"Hey, Carrots?", Nick asked, sighing with a big smile.

"Yeah?", Judy asked, sitting alongside her husband.

"Have you ever had the feeling...you know, when everything's perfect and you never want things to change?", Nick asked.

Judy smiled and nuzzled into Nick's shoulder. "I have it every day, when I'm with you.", she whispered.

"Heh...me too, Judy.", Nick chuckled, as he hugged and kissed his wife.

"Nick? I wonder...do you think Victoria would be happy?", Judy asked.

Nick tensed up when he heard the name of Luna's birth mother. He remembered Luna sobbing when her mom passed, and how the song Salut D'Amour haunted her. Judy looked over to see Nick turned away from her. "Nick? Are you..."

"Carrots...", Nick said. Judy immediately flinched when she noticed the sudden serious tone in his voice, and she realized how sensitive this subject still was. "I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to hear how-", Judy said.

"How proud Vicky would be? How happy she'd be to know her daughter was happy?", Nick asked.

Judy meekly nodded. "I shouldn't have-"

"Sorry, just...she's been a hard topic to deal with. Still is.", Nick admitted. "I know she'd be happy."

Judy embraced her husband again. "Don't worry. Luna will grow up to be an amazing vixen, like her mother.", she said.

Nick smiled. "Thanks, Fluff.", he said, wiping a tear.

"You foxes, so emotional.", Judy teased. The bathroom toilet flushed in the distance, but neither of them noticed.

"Don't think I didn't notice that tear from when I was tickling Luna.", Nick shot back. "And you say us foxy characters are emotional." Judy's smugness turned into a sheepish smile. "Oh.", was all she said.

Then Luna came back from the bathroom. "Mommy?", she said.

"Yes, sweetie?", Judy asked.

"I want a hug. Please?", Luna said. "I'm lonely..."

Judy smiled. "Come here, Luna!", she said.

"Yay!", Luna squealed as she practically launched into Judy and Nick's embrace, snuggling into somewhat of a comfortable position.

"You're warm, and fluffy.", Luna cooed, as she rolled up into a fetal position.

"You can thank your mom for that. She's got a nice fluff-butt.", Nick said, smirking. He laughed when a red-eared Judy punched his shoulder for the lewd comment.

"Oh, you know that's true.", Nick said. "Every night, you know it's true."

"Nick! Daughter! Psst! Now!", Judy said, as she made paw gestures about Luna, who was still cuddling up to her parents.

"I love you, mommy. I love you, daddy.", Luna yawned. Nick and Judy felt their hearts leap at the simple statement. She let out a squeal as she shuffled herself into a comfortable position, making their hearts melt even more.

"We love you too, Luna Elise Wilde.", Nick said. "Remember that."

"Mommy...can we eat at that chicken place for dinner later?", Luna muttered, sleepily. "KFC?"

Judy looked at Nick, who shrugged. "What can I say? Us foxes can be savages.", he said, waving a clawed paw in mocckery.

Judy giggled. "Of course, honey.", she said, stroking Luna's ears. Luna let out a moan at the soft sensation, before curling up her tail, hugging it and drifting off to sleep. Then Judy yawned, and she nuzzled into Nick's chest, hugging Luna and Nick's tail. Nick smiled, before he himself felt sleepy. He burrowed his muzzle under Judy's ears and went to sleep.

Later, they all woke up to see it was half past three in the afternoon, if some of the readers here would consider that the afternoon. Judy yawned as she looked over to Nick and Luna still waking up.

"Come on get up you sleepyheads.", Judy said, as she shook her husband and daughter from their sleep. Luna groaned as she hugged her tail. Nick looked up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, Carrots...could you keep it down? Us foxes aren't plagued by your morning attitude.", Nick said. Judy rolled her eyes and playfully slapped Nick on the shoulder. "Ha ha, very funny.", the rabbit said.

"Mommy...KFC?", Luna asked, tilting her sleepy head in an adorable manner. Judy almost went "awww" at that, before seeing Nick do the same next to her.

"Thank you for making me remember how you will spoil almost every cute moment around.", Judy said, in a mock deadpan tone. Nick made an attempt to look hurt, but he kept his grin on his face.

"So...no KFC?", Luna asked, drooping. Judy turned back to the little vixen and started pinching her furry cheeks. "Of course we get KFC you little cute rascal!", Judy cooed, making Luna grin with her stretched face.

Judy stood up and pointed a finger at Luna with authority. "But not every day, OK? Once a week at most.", she said, with a slightly serious tone. Luna nodded like a bobble head, keeping her smile on her face.

"OK, mommy. I love you.", Luna said. Judy blushed and hugged her new daughter. Nick, who was fully awake by now, joined in. He knelt down as

"We love you too.", Nick said, as the three continued to embrace. Then Nick broke the hug. "I'm driving."

"Why? So I can pay?", Judy asked, jutting a hip to the side and crossing her arms.

Nick gave a short laugh. "You know me too well, Carrots.", he said, as he kissed Judy on the forehead.

( **Thank you to all members of the Star Of Ceartais Discord chat for inspiration of this remastered version.**

 **Song of the day: Make It Happen - BlueFoxMusic** )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Father n' Daughter

Luna and Nick walked in the park, both holding milkshakes in the bright sun.

"Daddy?" Luna said, looking up at her father. Nick looked over to Luna, lowering his milkshake.

"How did you and mommy meet?" Luna asked. "I heard you and mommy talk about how daddy wasn't police before."

Nick chuckled for a bit before answering his daughter's question. "It's a funny story, actually. See, I used to be a hustler, and-"

"What's a hustler?" Luna asked.

"Well...a hustler is somebody that cheats another somebody and-" Nick said, before Luna gasped.

"You cheated on mommy?" Luna said. Those words made Nick flare up in surprise, instantly.

"What?! No!" Nick cried. "See, I used to hustle mammals out of their money, and...well...your mom caught me, being the cop she is."

Aren't you a cop?" Luna asked, before posing a heroic stance, with her paws on her hips. "The first fox cop in existence!"

Nick laughed, before sighing and rubbing his forehead. "Yes, but before I became a COP, I was a HUSTLER," Nick clarified, slurping another swig of his blueberry milkshake.

"Ohh," Luna said.

"Anyway, I hustled her out of twenty bucks when I was getting ice cream for a...gig...that I had. Then she found out, and I was really mean to her about it," Nick said.

"Did you bully her?" Luna said.

"Yes..." Nick said, looking down a bit sad about this. "I said sorry to your mommy, by the way."

"It's OK, I forgive you too daddy," Luna chirped. Nick chuckled and sighed.

"And...have you heard of the Nighthowler Case?" Nick asked.

"What about it?" Luna said, sipping her milkshake.

"Your mom and I actually solved that case. Well, your mom mostly did. I just saved her life," Nick said.

"Wow, really?" Luna gasped. "Are you heroes?"

"Yeah. See, your mommy's very smart. She found out the cause of the whole thing, and she got the bad sheep arrested. And this was before I became a cop," Nick said.

"Isn't the bad sheep the one who hurt mommy last time?" Luna asked, her voice dropping. Nick noticed how her tone had turned from excited to scared in an instant.

"Yeah, but we beat her. With the help of your grandparents," Nick said.

"The Poo Brain superhero?" Luna asked, her earlier tone now gone.

Nick laughed, remembering the first time Luna called his dad that name. "Yeah. But his real name is the Hood," he said. "You know, the one you took out with a frying pan."

Luna beamed. "I took out Poo Brain!" she said, making Nick laugh harder.

"You're gonna kill me at this rate. Anyway, the bad guy, Bellweather, was gonna make me go savage and, well..." Nick said, contemplating whether he should say 'kill', or not.

"Well?" Luna said, in a manner not unlike Nick's.

"She was gonna make me go savage to...hurt Judy. Like how Judy started acting like an animal to protect you?" Nick said.

Luna thought back to the chamber, where the evil sheep made Judy shoot herself with the gun, which made her go "savage". "Oh yeah!" she said.

"Anyway, we replaced the Nighthowlers with blueberries, and I pretended to go savage, but it was a hustle to get her to confess the whole thing," Nick said.

"Wow, you're a hero!" Luna said, finishing her milkshake.

"Yeah, but your mom is the real hero, she saved the city. Guess I just tagged along," Nick said.

"Daddy, you and mommy will always be my heroes," Luna said.

Nick smiled, as he hugged his daughter. "And you will always be my frying pan wielding angel," he said.

Luna broke the hug, to run over to a trash can so she could toss out her empty cup. Nick smiled. "Victoria, you should be proud," he said.

Then his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was a FaceTime call. "Hello?"

"Hey, Slick!" a familiar striped rabbit on the screen said, grinning into the screen. "How're the kids?"

"Jack! How're you doing? Judy's been OK," he said. "And how's Skye doing with hers?"

"Good. Skye's having mood swings. Crazy ones…" MCB agent Jack Savage said over the phone. Right after he said that, the unmistakable sound of a glass object shattering was heard through the smartphone's speaker. Jack looked around, before a pregnant Skye tackled Jack from behind.

"Jackie...I'm lonely!" the winter vixen whined. Nick could see Jack's ears visibly redden, before looking over at Skye. Nick looked back and forth between the married couple before finally speaking up. "Should I go?"

"No, no, no! I just really need to talk to Luna real quick, it's...important!" Jack said over the moans his wife was making. "I just...need a moment."

Nick just looked around awkwardly as Luna kept trying to score goals with the empty milkshake cup.

He finished his milkshake and let his arm holding the empty cup drop to his side. "Are you sure? I can call back later-" Nick said, before being interrupted.

"Jack..." Skye cooed, the vixen now biting and nibbling on his ear. Jack, now blushing madly, was now pushing his wife away. "Come to bed with me..."

"Not now. You're pregnant!" Jack said. "You should be asleep. I'll join you later. Please?" Skye just nuzzled into her husband's furry cheek. "No, I want my cuddle bunny!" Skye pouted. Nick laughed loudly, as Jack groaned. "Go back to sleep...please? I'll join you later. I'm on a call, I'll go back I promise, please-"

"Ugh! Fine..." Skye muttered, getting off her husband and sulking away. Jack's method for dealing with the mood swings was to pepper her with the same request over and over until she got annoyed. Nick tried that with Judy, only for Judy to kick him out.

"Anyway, can I talk to Luna?" Jack said, still trying to breathe normally. "It's important. "Before Nick could call his daughter over, Luna came back from the trash can, finally scoring the cup into the trash. "Daddy, who're you talking to?" she asked.

Nick gave Luna the smartphone, putting it in her little paws. "Say hi to Uncle Skippy!" he said, winking. Jack's face was visible on the screen, a big smile on his face. "Hey, Luna!" Jack said.

"Hi Skippy!" Luna said, immediately pressing her face against the phone. Nick laughed as Luna rubbed her nose after smashing it on the screen.

Jack laughed on the other side of the phone. "Hey, Luna! How's my favorite niece?" he said.

"I'm good! How's Aunty Skye?" Luna asked.

"She's...she's OK. She can't talk to you right now. But, she's happy to hear from you!" Jack said.

"Oh. OK," Luna said, a little sad that she didn't get to talk to her aunt.

"Don't worry. She'll wanna talk to when she's feeling better," Jack said. "How would you like to come to a party?"

"Yay! What party?" Luna said.

"A birthday party," Jack said, smiling.

"Whose party?" Luna asked, excitedly.

"It's a surprise." Jack said.

"OK, bye Uncle Jack!" Luna cried, before hanging up. "Uhh, Luna?" Nick asked.

"Yes?" Luna said, giving the phone back. Nick just stared at his now turned off smartphone. "I was gonna talk to him..." Nick said.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Luna cried.

"It's fine. I can talk later," Nick said, pocketing his phone. "What was Skippy asking you?"

"It's a surprise," Luna winked slyly, before skipping away. Nick chuckled, before catching up with his daughter.

They continued to walk through the park until they reached the street. Luna was skipping the whole way, as Nick easily kept up. "Daddy, mommy keeps yelling. Is she OK?" she asked.

"The babies are growing. They affect her, so she changes moods sometimes. She's OK, don't worry," Nick said. Luna hopped through a hopscotch on one foot, before jumping, doing a 360 in the air and landing facing her dad. "What's moods?", Luna asked.

"You know, when you feel sad, that's a mood. When you're hungry or hurt, that's a mood. Like an-" Nick said, before stopping himself. He knew if he said "emotion", Luna would ask what emotions were. Then he'd have to explain how it was what you feel and how it would confuse her and she'd have an existential crisis and ruin his daughter's future and-

"Like...when you feel something. What you feel is a mood. Do you get me?" Nick said. Luna thought about this, before smiling. "OK, daddy," she said. "I understand."

When they got home, Nick was carrying his daughter on his back. "We're home!" he said. Judy walked in, not looking very happy. "Uh, Carrots, you OK?" Nick said.

"Shut up!" Judy yelled, startling both Nick and Luna. Luna looked sad, her ears flattening in an instant. "Mommy?"

"Uh oh, the mood swings." Nick said.

"You and your dumb daughter! You're always leaving! Why do I have to do everything myself?!" Judy yelled, glaring at Luna and Nick.

"Luna, why don't you wait outside?" Nick whispered, before carrying Luna outside and closing the door.

"Fluff, what're you doing?" Nick said. "Luna's like, right there."

"Fluff this, Fluff that! I'm sick of that name! My name is Carrots!" Judy said.

Nick stifled a laugh, before Judy gave him a death glare that could disintegrate anything. "Come on, it's your pregnancy talking. You're not this much of a jerk," Nick said. Judy let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry...this pregnancy's got me stressed," Judy said. "I know my family's talking about how you'll get through it and, *sigh* it's just hard. I end up yelling at you and I feel guilty and you forgive me and it starts over and over and-"

"Don't worry, you'll be OK, and it'll be worth it in the end." Nick reassured. "Think of the family we'll raise when this is over. Just a few months to go."

Judy gave Nick a look."We still have like three weeks..." she said. Nick chuckled sheepishly, before smiling. "Right, you're a rabbit. It'll pass fast. You bunnies go fast for life anyway."

Judy smiled and hugged Nick. "You're right." she said. "I'm sorry." Nick returned the hug in an attempt to soothe her. "Relax, you're forgiven. For the next three weeks."

Then the two heard sniffles outside. "Luna!" Nick said. He ran over and opened the door. Luna was crying, sitting on the porch and rubbing her eyes.

"Lu Lu, what's wrong?" Judy asked.

"M-mommy and d-d-d-daddy are fighting! I d-don't want you to fight!" Luna sobbed.

Judy and Nick's hearts wrenched in guilt. "Sweetie, it wasn't a fight! We were having a little problem. It's all better now, no more fighting, OK? We're OK," Judy said.

"I-is it because of me?" Luna sniffed, looking up with bloodshot eyes. Judy and Nick flinched. "N-no! No, of course not!" Judy said.

"Mommy said she's mad because daddy keeps spending time with me! It's my fault!" Luna cried. "Can I run away?"

Nick grabbed Luna by the shoulders and shook her, not too violently, but enough to make her stop crying. "Don't ever say that!" he said in the tone his mother used when he did something bad or when he felt overly guilty. Luna looked up at her father, in a confused and saddened look. "Daddy?"

"Look...mommy and daddy will always love you. That's a promise. We will never hate you. If something bad happens, an argument or such, it's not your fault, OK?" Nick said.

Luna sniffed. "O-OK..." she said reluctantly.

Nick smiled. "We love you, Luna," he said, kissing his daughter on the head. "Don't you forget it."

"I-I love you too, dad." Luna said, hugging her dad tighter. Judy joined in the hug, and the three were silent for a while.

The next week, Luna was on her way to school, Nick driving her to the preschool. Luna was hopping in her seat, her little pink backpack hopping next to her in the backseat. Nick smiled and shifted the gear as he pulled up to the parking lot.

Luna wore a pink polo shirt and a green skirt, while Nick wore his classic Pawaiian green button up and tie, with his khakis.

"OK, remember what I said. If they start picking on you-" Nick said, as Luna grabbed her backpack and slipped it on.

"Don't let them get to me. I got it, daddy," Luna said. She jumped up and planted a kiss on Nick's cheek, before skipping to the building, with Nick following.

A male cheetah was sitting at the attendance table, smiling as a cat student walked into the preschool. He turned around to see Luna and Nick walking up to the table. "Hello, welcome to the Anton Nursery School. Is your daughter signed up on the list?" the cheetah asked in a friendly tone.

"Yes, is a Luna Elise Wilde on the list?" Nick asked. The cheetah looked through the list, before taking a pen and crossing out something on the list. "Yes she is. The kits, cubs, pups, does, etcetera are waiting in the main room. They have cookies, so you'd better hurry and get some!" the cheetah said.

"Cookies?" Luna said in excitement. The male cheetah nodded, and Luna raced inside. Nick chuckled before looking to the cheetah at the desk. "I'm surprised you didn't just turn us away."

The feline simply snorted in amusement. "Not all of us do that," he said, as a deer couple and their kid walked up.

"Hi, mister!" the young fawn said. Nick waved back as the family went up to the desk. Nick smiled as he walked back to the car.

Later, Judy was in the garden, pulling up weeds from the flowerbed. Her ears twitched as the car pulled into the driveway.

"Hey, Slick," Judy said, smiling. Nick walked over, not saying a single word. Judy's smile went away, instantly replaced by an expression of concern.

"Nick?"

Nick sat next to Judy, sighing and smiling. He thought back to his first hustle, his whole path in life, and up to the point he first locked eyes with the first rabbit cop in Zootopia.

He looked over to Judy, the content smile still on his face. "You know, I'm really glad I hustled you," Nick said. Judy tilted an ear, and Nick laughed.

( **Spend quality time with your family. They're worth it.**

 **Thank you to Venomheart for spotting that grammatical error.**

 **Song of the day: Grateful - NEFFEX** )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack's Surprise Party

Luna jumped up and down in her seat, as Nick and Judy drove on the way to Uncle Jack's house.

"A party! A party! A PARTY!" Luna cried.

"I know, I'm excited too. Is this what Jack told you about a week ago?" Nick asked.

"Yes!", Luna squealed. "Maybe my new baby sister is born!" Luna said.

"No, we still have a few weeks to go. Besides, how would you know if you have a sister?" Judy asked.

Luna beamed. "Just a hunch," she said. "And hope. Lots and lots of hope."

Nick pulled up to the house, where Jack Savage was talking to Little John. Luna bounded out of the car to run into Jack's arms.

"Uncle Jack! Big John!" Luna cried, hugging the life out of the striped hare.

Jack laughed. "Good to see you too, snowflake," he said, returning the hug.

"And it's 'Little' John, little one," John said, the bear chuckling.

"But you're big," Luna pointed out, for the upteempth time. Jack and Nick burst into laughter as Judy stifled her giggles.

"It's just a name," Little John said, his eye twitching.

"Come on, little one," Jack said, despite him being slightly bigger than the kit. "Let's go inside."

Luna walked inside, and gasped at what she saw.

Inside, surrounded by family members, was Aunt Skye, holding a baby fox kit in her arms. The kit was snow white, and had black stripes on its face, ears, and tail, not unlike Jack's stripes.

"BABY!" Luna squealed, running at lightning speed and hopping up and down in front of Skye.

"Can I hold her? Please Please Please Please!", she begged.

Skye giggled. "Just be gentle, OK?" the arctic vixen said, lowering her kit into the excited girl's arms.

Luna cradled the baby fox, who was sleeping. It was cuddling with its curled tail, snoring lightly.

"She's so cute!" Luna said.

"She's also part bunny," a nearby relative whispered. Luna immediately froze.

"Sorry," she said, her ears flattening against her head.

"It's fine. To be honest, I feel the same way," Skye said, smiling. Jack pouted and looked away.

Then the baby kit yawned, before hugging onto Luna's arm, going back to sleep.

"Aww..." everyone in the house said.

"What's her name?" Judy asked.

"Hannah...Hannah Savage," Skye said.

"It's perfect," Jack said, kissing Skye on the cheek.

"Just like her," Skye said. Then Hannah woke up. She saw Luna holding her, and she cooed hapily, waving her arms at her.

"Looks like cousin Hannah wants to play," Nick said.

"Sorry we're late! Where's the baby?"

Nick and Luna turned, to see Marian Wilde and Robin Loxley walking in, both carrying gifts.

"Aww, look at the little angel! She's just like a fluffy snowball!" Marian said.

"With stripes," Robin said, taking Marian's gift so she could go see the baby.

"Her name's Hannah," Luna said.

"Hey, Hannah. My name is Marian," Marian said, kneeling in front of the newborn.

Hannah reached out and squeezed the tip of Marian's nose. Marian recoiled, as the baby giggled at this reaction. Everyone in the house would've laughed even harder if a honking noise was heard.

"Ow..." Marian said.

"You good, mom?" Nick asked.

"I'm OK," Marian said. "I'm just so thrilled!"

Hannah started babbling, reaching to her mom. Luna gave Hannah back to Skye, and Skye began to cradle the kit, who kept babbling, until a yawn overtook her senses.

Skye smiled as she began to sing. "Chairs so close and room so small

You and I talk all of nightfall

Meagre this space but serves us so well

We comrades have stories to tell

And it's always like that in the evening fun

We drink and we sing when our fighting is done

And it's always so we live under the light

Ease our burden, long is the night

Just as no stars can be seen

We are the stars and the light we will beam

We must all gather one as all

Sing with hope and the fear will fall..."

As Hannah drifted back to sleep from the hypnotic and mesmerizing lullaby, Skye set her in a white crib, as Hannah cradled her tail, sucking on the tip of the furry appendage.

"Skye, that was beautiful...what was that?" Jack asked.

"So ist es immer. It's a song I learned in high school German. It has some english in it, though," Skye said. "I love that class."

"Let's let the baby sleep now. Come on, let's go outside," Nick said.

"Daddy, can I stay here? I'll be quiet, I promise," Luna said, her eyes pleading quietly.

Nick smiled at Luna. "OK then, as long as you're quiet," he whispered, before going outside with everyone else.

Luna picked up Hannah gently, and began to cradle her, while trying to sing.

"You and I talk all of nightfall

Meat er this space but serves us so...so…"

Hannah slowly woke up, a confused expression on her face.

"...well? Fell?" Luna said, confused.

Hannah giggled, before babbling in Luna's grasp. Luna smiled, and nuzzled the baby. She let out a squeak when Hannah nuzzled back.

"I'm your new cousin. My name is Luna Wilde. What's yours?" Luna whispered. Hannah stared at Luna, tilting her head in confusion. "Uhh-ah-ah..." Hannah babbled. She cooed, before trying to get out of her grasp.

Luna set Hannah on the floor, and pointed at herself. "Lu-Lu-Luna." she pronounced. Hannah tilted her head and one of her ears in confusion, again.

"Luuuuu-Naaaaa," Luna said, stretching the word. "Luuuu-Naaaa."

"Lu-Lu..." Hannah tried to say. Luna looked forward in anticipation. "Lu...lu...ahhh," Hannah squeed.

"Lu-ahh?" Luna said, before giggling. "Close enough."

Hannah started patting the floor, squealing. Then she began crawling around on all fours. "Lu-ahh. Lu-ahh," she babbled.

"Did you know? My mommy's having a baby too. Maybe more. I'm going to be a big sister!" Luna said, as she picked up Hannah again, rocking her.

Hannah blinked. Luna giggled.

"I'm excited. I bet one day you'll get a sibling too. When my baby sister comes out, I'm gonna bring her to you and you'll make a new-" Luna said, before she froze.

Hannah was smiling, and Luna's arm was dripping wet. Luna stared at her arm where Hannah was being carried, before her eyes widened in realization.

"EWW! Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew!" she cried, quickly setting Hannah back in the crib and running outside.

Judy and Nick were cuddling under a tree when they heard Luna crying out "Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew!" over and over again.

"What happened?", Judy asked.

"Hannah peed on me!" Luna cried, holding out her wet arm.

Judy started laughing, as Nick contained his own amusement. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up," he said.

"My new siblings better not think I'm a toilet," Luna sulked. At this point, Nick started laughing.

Nick walked Luna to the bathroom in the house, with Luna still muttering, "Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew" over and over.

Later, everyone went back inside to look at the newborn kit. Skye was cleaning Hannah after the little "incident" involving Luna. Luna looked over to see Hannah babbling.

Hannah saw Luna and reached her arms towards her. "Lu-ahh," she babbled.

Everyone stared at Luna, before looking to Hannah.

"You...taught her how to talk," Jack said.

"Was I not supposed to?" Luna asked nervously, as she felt the stares bored into her.

"No...that's amazing," Nick said. "You could be a mom when you grow up if you wanted."

"But...I don't wanna be fat," Luna said.

There were gasps and laughs all over the house as Luna obliviously insulted all moms in the place. Baby Hannah and Luna looked around in confusion, before sighing.

Later, Judy and Nick were talking, as Luna sat on a swing. Hannah was in her lap, still babbling incoherently as Luna stroked her head. "Lu-ahh. Lu-ahh." Hannah said.

"Luu...Naa..." Luna said, specifying.

"Lu-ahh. Lu-ahh. Lu-ahh. Lu-ahh," Hannah babbled incessantly. Luna giggled and sighed. "OK, Lu-ahh it is," she said.

"Luna, it's time to go!" Judy said. Luna looked back to Hannah, who was reaching out to her. "This is goodbye," she said.

Hannah sniffled, before bursting into tears, surprising Luna. "No, no, don't cry!" Luna said. "I have to go. I'll be back!"

"Lu-ahh! Lu-ahh!" Hannah wailed, waving as Luna brought Hannah back to Skye and Jack. Skye looked sadly at her crying daughter, and back at Luna.

Then Luna kissed Hannah on her forehead, while remembering Judy or Nick doing so to her when she cried. Hannah stopped crying and sniffled. "Lu-ahh?" she asked, hoping she'd stay.

"I have to go. I'll be back, OK?" Luna asked in the best motherly tone as possible. Hannah sniffed, before nodding. "Bye," Luna said, as she left with Judy and Nick.

As Judy and Nick drove back home, Luna still rubbing and sniffing at her arm to be sure it was clean.

"Luna, how did you like Hannah?" Judy asked.

"She was...great,"Luna said, refraining from saying the word 'cute'.

There was silence for a moment. "Mommy, is taking care of me hard?" she asked.

"Well, yes," Judy said, making Luna's ears lower in shame.

"But it doesn't matter, because in the end, it's worth taking care of our little angel," Judy said.

Luna blushed. "Stop it, mommy," she whined.

"No, you're our precious angel!" Nick said, chuckling when Luna squeaked and hid herself in her fluffy tail.

And Nick and Judy kept flattering and embarrassing her the whole ride home.

SOMEWHERE ELSE...

In the Priderock household, Nala and Simba Priderock watched as a ten year old Kiara played with her new brother, Kion Priderock. Kion was scrunched up into a ball, with Kiara trying to hold him.

"Come on, let's play!" Kiara said, trying to pick up her new baby brother. Kion kept moving away from her. "I'm your new sister."

Kion whimpered, making Nala's heart practically explode in cuteness. "Aww," Nala cooed.

"Kiara, stop scaring your little brother," Simba said. "Here, Kion!"

Kion turned and started crawling to his dad, before Kiara seized her chance. She scooped up the cub, and rocked him in her arms.

Kion started bawling almost immediately, before Kiara's rocking began to soothe him. He slowly fell asleep, making Nala and Simba smile. Then Kiara began to sing.

" _Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright._ __

 _May the moon's silvery beams bring you sweet dreams._

 _Close your eyes now and rest, may these hours be blessed._

 _'Til the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn._

 _Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight._

 _I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms._

 _Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I'm right beside you._

 _Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear._

 _Lullaby, and good night, with roses bedight._

 _Lilies o'er head, lay thee down in thy bed._

 _Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight._

 _I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms._

 _Lullaby, and sleep tight, my darling sleeping._

 _On sheets white as cream, with a head full of dreams._

 _Sleepyhead, close your eyes, I'm right beside you._

 _Lay thee down now and rest, may your slumber be blessed._

 _Go to sleep, little one, think of puppies and kittens._

 _Go to sleep, little one, think of butterflies in spring._

 _Go to sleep, little one, think of sunny bright mornings._

 _Hush, darling one, sleep through the night,_

 _Sleep through the night,_

 _Sleep through the night..._ "

It was a lullaby that Nala always sang to Kiara when she was younger. The song did somewhat calm Kion down, but it wasn't enough. Nala got up and knelt next to her daughter, before she sang along.

" _Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright._ __

 _May the moon's silvery beams bring you sweet dreams._

 _Close your eyes now and rest, may these hours be blessed._

 _'Til the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn._

 _Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight._

 _I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms._

 _Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I'm right beside you._

 _Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear._

 _Lullaby, and good night, with roses bedight._

 _Lilies o'er head, lay thee down in thy bed._

 _Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight._

 _I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms._

 _Lullaby, and sleep tight, my darling sleeping._

 _On sheets white as cream, with a head full of dreams._

 _Sleepyhead, close your eyes, I'm right beside you._

 _Lay thee down now and rest, may your slumber be blessed._

 _Go to sleep, little one, think of puppies and kittens._

 _Go to sleep, little one, think of butterflies in spring._

 _Go to sleep, little one, think of sunny bright mornings._

 _Hush, darling one, sleep through the night,  
Sleep through the night,_

 _Sleep through the night..._ "

And with that, Kion fell asleep.

( **AN: I know it's not much, but the chapters take some effort, as well as coordinating the chapters with the timeline of Crewefox's story.** ****

 **I wonder if people actually listen to the songs of the day I put here.**

 **Song of the day: My Wish - Rascal Flatts** )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Welcome & Goodbye

Judy lay in the hospital bed, as Nick and Luna ran up to the window. Several nurse were tending to her, machines, IV bags, all sorts of machinery, heart monitors, blood transfusion, and more machines. This seemed to be a lot more than usual, and that made Nick panic.

"What happened?" Nick asked a nearby coyote nurse, frantic.

"Miss Hopps was out with some friends, when her water broke. We got her here within minutes of this happening," the nurse said. "Relax, we managed to stabilize her. We're prepping her now."

Nick let out a sigh. "I should've been there. I should be by her side!" he said, clutching his forehead. "Can I go in?"

"In a minute. They're finishing the checkups right now," the nurse said, looking the checklist in her paws.

Luna tugged at Nick's sleeve. "Daddy, will mommy be OK?" she said.

Nick forced a smile. "Of course. Nothing will keep Ol' Carrots off her feet!" he asked.

Luna tilted her head. "She's in bed." she pointed out obliviously. The coyote nurse giggled and Nick smiled. Luna blinked. "What?" Luna asked, genuinely confused.

Nick chuckled. "Your mom will be alright, don't worry," he said. "Nothing will keep her down. It's in her nature."

"That's...that's what they said about my real mommy. Now she's…" Luna said, on the verge of tears.

Nick couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He was scared of losing Judy too. "Relax, she'll be fine, OK? Judy will be fine," he said, more to himself than Luna.

A doctor, an otter, walked towards them in the hall. "Excuse me, are you Mr. Wilde?" he asked.

Nick nodded, and got up. "Y-yes, yes I am."

The otter nodded. "Come with me, please,"he said. Luna was about to walk with them, but the otter stopped. "Uh, you stay here, little one. I'll get one of the daycare specialists to take care of her, OK?"

Nick nodded. He was reluctant to leave Luna, but he knew it was for the best.

"Luna, go with the nice nurse when she comes, OK?" Nick said, as he knelt over and tussled Luna's forehead.

"O-OK," Luna said. A female lynx in a nurse's uniform walked up and gently took Luna's paw.

"Come on, let's go," she coaxed. Luna looked back at Nick, before walking away.

LATER…

At the daycare, Luna drew on a piece of paper with crayon, with the lynx nurse sitting next to her.

"You OK, sweetie?" the nurse asked.

"No, my mommy's hurt. Daddy's scared, and I can't do anything," Luna said. The lynx's expression softened.

"Don't worry, your mommy and daddy will be alright," the lynx said.

"Huh? How do you know?" Luna asked.

"I know the doctors and nurses here. They're very nice mammals. Don't you worry, they will do everything they can to keep your family safe," the lynx nurse said.

Luna looked up at the nurse.

"And that's not all. You can help too," the nurse continued.

Luna's eyes widened. "Really?", she asked.

"Yes, you can hope. If you hope, and believe things will turn out OK, they will. They almost always will," the nurse said.

Luna smiled, indeed finding hope in the nurse's words. "Thank you," she said.

The lynx smiled. "Now, what is it you're drawing?" she asked.

"My parents. Mommy, daddy, me, and the new brothers and sisters we're going to have," Luna said, showing the picture to the nurse.

The feline's eyes widened. "That's...that's a lot of siblings," she said. Luna had drawn dozens of crudely drawn foxes and bunnies in the background of the paper.

"My mommy's a bunny, and everyone says bunnies multiply!" Luna said.

"That's a stretch," the lynx nurse giggled, but blushing at these words.

"I don't care. We're gonna have a perfect family!" Luna said.

The lynx grinned. "Of course you will," she said. "Would you like me to take you to see you parents after they're done?"

"Yes, please!" Luna cried.

"Then keep on drawing, and they'll be finished in no time!" the nurse said, adding joy and just a bit of volume to keep the kit's hope pumping.

"Yes, ma'am!" Luna said, grabbing a crayon.

SOMEWHERE ELSE...

Nick entered the room where Judy was wheeled to. He didn't remember when the staff moved her, but he didn't care. All he noticed was his wife in front of her.

Even better, she was awake.

"N-Nick?" Judy groaned.

"I'm here, Carrots," Nick said. "I'm here."

"W-where's Luna?" Judy asked.

"She's in the hospital daycare," Nick said. "She's fine. Let's worry about you, OK?"

Judy was about to protest, but then the doctors and nurses started prepping her for delivery.

Nick was forced to stand by as the doctors and nurses took care of his wife. Soon, she was ready.

"Mr. Wilde, if you would, please hold your wife's paw. We'll take care of the rest," the doctor said.

Nick wrapped his paw around Judy's gray furred smaller one. Judy smiled as she saw Nick right next to her.

Then everything happened at once. Nick couldn't focus on what was going on, the orders, Judy, or the room. All he could think about was, "MY PAW!"

Soon, the crushing vice-like grip was gone, and Nick clutched his paw, hissing in pain.

Judy was passed out on the bed, and the doctors were looking at something. Due to the expression in their eyes, it wasn't good.

"Wha-wha…" Nick muttered.

The otter doctor walked up to Nick. "Sir, we predicted four newborns in your wife, but there was a complication. We tried everything we could, but..." he said, genuinely distraught.

"They're...they…" Nick said, mentally begging that it wouldn't be bad.

The otter looked up somberly. "Only one will make it out. A baby girl. I-I'm sorry," he said.

Nick trembled before collapsing on the floor. "Three...the other three died?"he whispered.

"N-no. They're expected to pass in an hour," the otter said. He himself was in tears.

The doctors and nurses were silent, the beeping of the monitor, the dripping of the IV bag, and the humming of the vents and machinery the only ones making noise.

"C-can I see her?" Nick asked.

A golden retriever walked over and gave Nick the kit, wrapped in the hospital blanket. He looked down to see what his daughter looked like.

The baby girl was a baby doe, with red fur, like Nick. She had slight vulpine features, with a stubby muzzle and a fox brush tail. She yawned and cooed as she snuggled into the blanket Nick was holding.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss. I wish-" the retriever said, before Nick cut him off.

"Don't worry. You did everything you could," Nick said, looking up at the staff with teary eyes. "I appreciate that. I'm sad that I didn't get to see my other kits, but…"

He looked down at the baby girl. "At least I get to see her. And I'm grateful," Nick said.

He looked back at the doctors. "You said they're not dead yet. Can...can I see them?" he asked.

The retriever coughed. "Uh, sure. They're right here," he said. He gestured to the other room.

Nick walked over, to see three little bundles on the table. One was a gray fox, with tall fox ears, and bunny teeth. Another was a gray bunny, with streaks of red fur, and pointed bunny ears. The third was a red fox, with bunny features on its face, and fox ears, on the back of its head instead of the sides.

"They're all boys. I'm sorry...but they won't be able to see the light of day," a she-wolf nurse said.

Just then, Luna came in, accompanied by the daycare nurse from earlier. At the same time, Judy woke up.

"Uhh...Nick?" Judy said.

"Hey, Carrots," Nick said, picking up all three dying babies and bringing them to Judy. His tone was somber, severely somber. "Daddy!" Luna said. She peeked over and saw the four kits. "Are these my new brothers and sisters?"

"They sure are, sweetie. Say hi," Nick said, forcing a smile on his face, despite all the pain he was currently feeling.

"Hi! Daddy, can I name them?"Luna asked, a bright smile on her face.

"S-sure," Nick stuttered. He couldn't find it in his heart to say no.

"Hi, I'm Luna. You're going to be...Ryan, Ronan, and...and…", Luna said.

She looked up at Nick. "Can you help me daddy?", she asked.

"Reginald."

Nick and Luna turned to Judy.

"Reginald," Judy said.

"R-Reginald," Nick said.

"What about the fourth?" Judy asked.

Nick smiled. "Robyn," he said. "Robyn Wilde."

"Ryan, Ronan, Robyn, and Reggie!" Luna said. "We're gonna have lots of fun!" Nick forced a sob back down her throat when he heard that. "I'm sorry, kiddo. They won't even get a chance," Nick thought.

"Luna, why don't you wait outside real quick?", Nick said. Luna nodded and she and the nurse walked out the room, before closing the door.

"What is it?" Judy asked.

"Judy...the kits. There was a problem with the delivery," Nick said.

"What...what're you-", Judy asked, feeling distraught.

"Only Robyn will make it. The boys...they're dying," Nick said, sniffing.

Judy's heart crashed and burned the moment she heard those words. "N-no..No! They're gonna die? They were just born!" Judy cried.

"Judy! W-we can't tell Luna! Not yet," Nick said.

I-I just don't get it. D-did I do something? Did I kill our children?!" Judy sobbed, clutching onto Nick.

"No, ma'am. You didn't. The reason for death is currently unknown, but we've narrowed it down to natural causes," the she-wolf nurse said.

Judy sniffled. "Can...can I at least see them?" she said.

Nick gave the blankets to Judy, and Judy let out a laugh, a forced laugh, as she looked at her three boys.

"It's me. Your mom...look, I'm sorry I never got to take care of you. You never got to grow up, you never got to see the world. But...it's OK. Because heaven is a place better than this. And even though I'll be forever sad I won't see you again...I'll be happy you won't suffer," Judy said.

"Me too. Love, mom, dad, and Luna," Nick said. Nick took the babies back, and gave them, minus Robyn, to the doctors. "Let them die in peace," he muttered.

The doctors nodded, before walking out of the room with the three boys.

Luna walked in. "Daddy, where're my baby brothers going?" she asked.

Nick knelt down and hugged Luna. "Don't worry, your brothers are going to a better place."

"Will I see them again?" Luna asked. Nick resisted the urge to sob. He didn't answer.

MANY YEARS LATER…

"Robbie! School's gonna start!" Luna called. She was now eleven years old, with Robyn being five years old.

"Coming, sis!" Robyn called. A young red furred female doe hurried in, wearing a school dress, along with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"I hate dresses." Robyn said. Her knees were bent inward and she had her arms crossed.

"Live with it. Hannah's waiting for you in the bus!"' Luna said.

"OK! Bye mom, bye dad!" Robyn called, as she skipped to the bus to join her friend.

Nick and Judy were in the front yard, tending the garden, when they saw Robyn waving bye to them. They turned up and saw the bus, with the school kits inside.

"Hi, Uncle Nick! Hi Aunt Judy!" Hannah called from the bus seat.

"Hi, Hannah!" Judy cried.

"Bye, kiddo!" Nick yelled, as Robyn jumped in the bus and sat in the seat next to Hannah.

"Bye, dad!" Robyn said.

"Have a good first day of school!" Judy called, waving a paw, which was holding a gardening trowel.

"I will! Love you!" Robyn said, as the bus pulled away.

Judy and Nick smiled. "Our little Robbie is growing up," Nick said, as the bus disappeared around the corner.

( **I feel like this was the chapter I put the most effort on before, so I put little to no change in it.** ****

 **Song of the day: Moving On - Mat Kearney** )


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Celebrity Status

(Timeline is off, not official canon)

It was nighttime at the Jones mansion, located along the outskirts of Zootopia. Gazelle Jones had just finished her song, as the recording finally stopped. Their music manager gave a thumbs up as he left to edit the song.

Her husband, a black furred wolf, Wade Jones, walked into the studio, and hugged his wife. "That was so great! I knew you could do it!", Wade said, placing a kiss between Gazelle's horns.

"Gracias, but Amarillo was a bit harder to rehearse than I thought. Nada and Comme Moi aren't an exception," Gazelle admitted, a blush rising.

"That doesn't matter. You will always be my esposa," Wade said. Gazelle smiled and hugged her husband.

"I love you," Gazelle said. Wade returned the gesture, kissing his wife.

"Mommy?" a voice said. Wade and Gazelle turned to see a five year old black furred wolf pup walk in.

"Hijo, ¿qué haces tan tarde?" Gazelle asked, which was Spanish for, "Son, what are you doing up so late?"

"Tuve una pesadilla. Soñé que alguien fuera a hacerte daño. ¿Me puedo quedar aquí?" the wolf pup whimpered, walking into the room.

"I had a nightmare. I dreamt that someone was going to hurt you. Can I stay here?" the pup had said.

Gazelle's breath was caught in her throat. She'd had nightmares of the same thing, before she came out as an inter. To this day, she was still anxious that one might try to attack, or even assassinate her.

But she knew she was to be brave if she was to raise her son and daughter right.

"No te preocupes, Kodi. Estaremos a salvo. Confía en tus padres, ¿de acuerdo? Vuelve a la cama, por favor?" Gazelle said.

"Don't worry, Kodi. We'll be safe. Trust your parents, OK? Go back to bed, please?"

Kodi smiled. "Sí, mamá."

"Yes, mama.'

Wade just smiled at the gentle mother/son conversation. "I don't even understand what you're saying, but I hope everything's OK," he said. Kodi looked over to his father.

"Everything's OK, papa. Just wanting to say good night," Kodi said, as he walked out of the studio, reluctantly.

Wade wrapped a furry arm around Gazelle's waist, and kissed his wife on the cheek. "I may not understand half the crap you say, but I'll still love you," he said.

Gazelle gave a half lidded smirk. "Would you like to prove that, marido?" she said.

Wade smirked, and he pressed his lips against Gazelle's lips. Gazelle retaliated with her tongue, managing to slip past Wade's teeth and into his mouth. Wade growled, sending a shiver down Gazelle's spine. She let out a small gasp when Wade's canines nicked her tongue.

The two broke the kiss, and Gazelle slid her hooves up Wade's shirt, feeling his muscles and rock hard abs. Wade then stroked the back of her shirt, making her purr. "Wanna go further, mi amor?" Gazelle said, seductively. Wade responded by grabbing her waist and lifting her against the wall.

Gazelle pulled Wade's black shirt off of him, as Wade grabbed Gazelle's top and flung it across the room. The two continued making out, and Gazelle reached to unbutton Wade's jeans. They came off, and Gazelle started pulling down his boxers.

They were interrupted by the sound of a click, and a flash from the doorway. The two adults turned to see Kodi and their other two child, Sasha, peeking in at them through the open doorway.

Both Kodi and Sasha were adopted, as Gazelle and Wade were worried for the sake of any of their biological children being bullied if they came out as hybrids, like a wolf with horns, or an antelope with paws or a muzzle.

Within weeks of adopting them, the first thing Gazelle taught them was Spanish, with Wade teaching English. It was hard, but within two months, they were speaking long sentences fluently in both languages.

The one thing that Gazelle and Wade saw that horrified them was the camera, a gift picked out from Kodi, in Sasha's hooves, her prized possession. Immediately, they got off each other, Wade yanking his clothes on and Gazelle covering her chest.

"I told you dad's was bigger," Sasha whispered, making Wade and Gazelle blush.

"Aww," Kodi whined, looking down.

"¿Sasha? Bórrar eso, ahora mismo," Gazelle said, in a motherly tone that was both anxious and angry. 'Sasha? Delete that, right now.'

"¿Por qué?" Sasha said.

"Because that was rude, and you shouldn't keep pictures like that," Wade said, at least understanding the word 'why' in Spanish.

"Tienes fotos desnudas de nosotros todo el tiempo," Sasha said. 'You have naked pics of us all the time.'

"Those are called baby pictures, now delete them!" Gazelle ordered.

"Yes, mami," Sasha sighed, deleting the pictures.

"Gracias, hija," Gazelle said, using Wade's shirt to cover her chest. "Now go back to bed before we make you, por favor."

Kodi and Sasha trudged back to their rooms, leaving their embarrassed adoptive parents in the studio.

Sasha peeked back in. "What were you two doing anyway?" she asked.

"Go to sleep!"

Sasha and Kodi walked through the hallway, looking down.

"You didn't delete them, did you?", Kodi said.

"Por supuesto no," Sasha said, which translated to, "Of course not." The two giggled as they made their way back to the bedroom they shared.

The next day, Wade was cooking breakfast with the cooks in the kitchen. Being the pop star Gazelle was, they were obviously rich, and had a lot of hired paws, hooves, etcetera.

"Breakfast is ready!" Wade called.

"Coming, papa!" Kodi called. Kodi ran down the stairs, dressed in white shorts and a black T-shirt. Sasha was hot on his tail, as she ran down, wearing a red flowery summer dress. Her prized camera was on a strap, around her neck.

Wade set out breakfast for his son and daughter, a plate of fish for Kodi, and a honey mustard salad for Sasha. "Did you sleep OK?" he asked.

Kodi and Sasha giggled at last night, not only catching their parents in the act, but staying up to look at the pictures that Sasha had "deleted".

"We slept fine, papa," Kodi said, a mischievous smirk staying plastered on his muzzle.

"Si," Sasha agreed, a grin on her face.

"OK, then. Eat up, your first day of school starts in a half hour, Kodi. And Sasha, we're going to the mall," Wade said, oblivious to the smirks and giggling.

Gazelle walked down the stairs, greeting the kitchen chefs, and kissing her husband on the cheek. "Buenos días, mi amor," she said.

"Buenos días to you too," Wade said, kissing his wife back.

"Bye, hermana! Bye, mama! Bye, papa!" Kodi called, as he took his backpack and ran to school.

AT SCHOOL…

Kodi walked into the school, and was immediately swarmed with kids of all species, prey and predator.

"Are you really Gazelle's son?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"You're so awesome!"

"What's it like living in a mansion?"

Kodi blinked in confusion. "How do you know who

I am?" he asked. Then the others started talking over each other even more, and he slowly began to back away.

Then the bell rang. Kodi and the others ran to class.

The preschool teacher, a male ewe, began to call out names, and everyone either said "Here!", or "Present!".

"Alright, everyone please take a seat," the teacher said. The kids sat on the carpet, and the ewe took out a book. "Who reads at home?"

Almost everyone raised their paw, hoof, etcetera. "Good. Did you know that reading is healthy for you? So we'll start your first day with a healthy activity," the teacher said, preparing to read to the kids.

Kodi looked around, and saw two unfamiliar mammals in the back of the room. One was a fox kit with black stripes, and another was a tall bunny with red fur. Both caught and intrigued his interest.

While the teacher read, Kodi moved to the back of the room. "Hi, I'm Kodi," he whispered, before he saw that the white fox had been crying, and the red hare was glaring at him.

"Are you crying?" Kodi asked.

"Yeah, what you gonna do, hurt us?" the hare asked, harshly.

"What? No. Why would I do that?" Kodi asked.

"C-cuz we're different," the fox said.

"Yeah, so what? You're still mammals, right?" Kodi asked. The two didn't answer.

"Hi, I'm Kodi Jones," Kodi said.

"H-Hannah Savage," the fox said.

"Huh...you don't look savage," Kodi said.

"It's her last name. Like how my last name is Wilde," the red hare said.

"OK...what's your first name?" Kodi asked.

"...Robyn," the red furred bunny said.

"Hi, Robyn. I wanna make some friends. It's our first day, you know," Kodi said, holding out his paw.

Hannah shook it, willingly accepting his friendship. Robyn was a bit hesitant, but she shook his paw. "Sure,"she said, smiling.

"Your teeth are weird," Kodi said, just noticing her mix of buck teeth and canine teeth.

"S-shut up!" Robyn said, as they turned back to the teacher, who was still reading and hadn't noticed their conversation.

Somewhere else, Wade was walking with Sasha down to the city, where they were going to the park. He was now wearing jeans and his signature hoodie.

"You wanna go to the Young Artists' Association school?", Wade asked his daughter. Sasha just nodded. "Si."

"OK, vamos," Wade said. Sasha held her dad's paw as they walked down the street towards their car. Many mammals off the street said hi or asked for autographs.

Unbeknownst to them, a hooded mammal was behind them, leaning against the wall. The mammal turned, before walking after them.

A green van pulled up a few meters ahead of the father and the daughter, and its doors opened.

Before Wade could notice something suspicious, he was knocked on the head, hard. Sasha let out a cry as her father hit the pavement.

The hooded mammal grabbed Sasha and made a run for the car. Sasha screamed as she was thrown into the van. The mammal jumped inside, and the van took off.

Wade got up and saw Sasha getting thrown inside, before giving chase. He got in his car, a grey and black Ford Falcon(he's a fan of Mad Max), and took chase after his daughter's kidnappers.

The van veered through the not so crowded streets, with the Falcon chasing after it. Any cars in the way immediately pulled over, crashing into more cars and causing accidents.

A mammal nearby called the police, as the Falcon raced by. The ZPD quickly sent a few cars, one patrol car and an armored truck, to intercept.

The back door of the van opened, and a leopard armed with an MP5, opened fire. Mammals all around panicked and hit the ground as gunfire filled the streets.

Wade ducked as the bullets either ricocheted or pierced the windshield. When the gunfire stopped, he hit the gas harder. Wade reached into his dashboard and pulled out a revolver. As he pulled out the gun, a permit and gun license issued to Wade Jones fell out and landed on the car floor.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this," Wade muttered, as he checked and saw the 10mm rounds loaded. He sat up and aimed, just as the leopard finished reloading. Immediately, Wade pulled the trigger.

A loud *BAM* filled the air, startling Wade. The leopard fell back into the van, his trigger finger setting off the gun.

In the van, Sasha screamed as the out of control machine gun ripped holes in the roof. The driver, a female cheetah, swerved momentarily, as the corpse of the leopard fell out.

Wade turned and saw the leopard's dead body rolling onto the road. He also saw a police car going after both vehicles.

"This is the ZPD! Both vehicles, pull over immediately!" the officer in the car yelled over the built in speakerphone.

The female cheetah drove to the right, so she could lean out the left. She was wielding a Skorpion, and Wade's eyes widened. He drove to the right, and the machine gun opened fire.

The patrol car was hit, and the glass windshield on the police car shattered. The wolf officer in the car started firing his Glock 19 at the van.

Two shots pierced through the van, and a shot struck the cheetah's SMG, knocking it out of her paw. The cheetah leaned back in, focusing on driving.

Wade pulled to the side of the van, forcing it to hit a parked car. The police car pulled up to the other side of the van. They rammed the van back and forth, trying to get the driver to give up.

"I'm sorry, Sasha," Wade said, before pulling into the van, hard. The side door was knocked loose, and the door was sent crashing to the street.

Sasha gasped when she saw her dad's home riddled car next to the van. Wade's eyes widened and he quickly rolled down the passenger seat's window. "Sasha!" Wade yelled.

"Daddy!" Sasha wailed as the wind whipped at her dress. Then the police car slammed to the left, knocking Sasha off the van and right into Wade's passenger door's open window.

Wade stared in disbelief at the fortunate event, before a horn blared in the distance. A ZPD armored truck was racing towards the three vehicles, an officer arming an M60 on the top.

The van pulls its breaks, as did the Falcon and the patrol car. The truck stopped as well, and two ZPD SWAT officers came out and took the driver in custody.

Another officer with a shotgun pointed her firearm at the Falcon, and Wade stepped out. He held his gun in one paw and his license, registration, and permit in the other.

The officer, a female painted dog, lowered her shotgun and took out a pair of paw cuffs. She confiscated Wade's license and gun, before cuffing him. "You are under arrest, you have the right to remain-"

"Let my daddy go!" Sasha yelled as she kicked the officer, hard. The painted dog yelped and turned and saw the little antelope, her camera clutches tightly in her hooves. Daddy saved me! Let him go!"

The painted dog turned to Wade, who was looking at Sasha with sorrow. She removed the cuffs off of Wade and brought him and Sasha over to an ambulance.

Gazelle's private car pulled up, and Gazelle barreled out, tackling her husband in a hug. "Oh my god, are you OK? Say something!"

"Uhh...Estoy bien?" Wade said, feebly. Gazelle let out a choked sob and hugged the black furred wolf tighter. "Ouch! Gazelle!"

Gazelle let go and glared at Wade. "What were you thinking?!" she said. "You could've gotten hurt, or worse!"

"Sasha was taken, what'd you expect?!" Wade cried. "I wasn't gonna do nothing!"

"But-" Gazelle said.

"Hey, you would've done the same thing," Wade said. Gazelle glared at him, before she sighed sadly. "Yeah, it's true.", she admitted.

"I'm not sorry. I saved our daughter," Wade said, before smirking. "And looked cool in the process."

Gazelle giggled. "You wish," she said. "Nada de sexo esta noche." Wade visible drooped, his ears flattening sadly. "Oh, you're just cruel." It wasn't the first time Gazelle had said "no sex tonight" to him.

"Mommy!"

Sasha tackled Gazelle in a hug, her mom sobbing as she embraced her. "It's OK, you're safe. Estás a salvo," she assured.

Sasha was shaking. "They tried to take my fotográfica away!" she whimpered.

"It's OK, the police need it. Just-" Wade said.

"No."

Wade looked up to see Gazelle with a look in her eyes. "She needs her camera to stay calm, or she might have a preocupación attack. That's why we got it," Gazelle said, firmly. Wade remembered that preocupación meant anxiety in Gazelle's native tongue.

"I see.", Wade said. "I'll talk to the cops."

"Did you answer the police-mammal's questions, Sasha?" Gazelle asked.

"Yes, they said I could go home. They said a doctor will come say hi," Sasha said, still slightly shaking. Gazelle modded, understanding the need of a doctor after this.

When they got home, Kodi was already home. He turned and saw his family. "Mami! Papi!" he cried, running over.

Gazelle and Wade hugged the small wolf pup, smiling. Kodi turned and saw Sasha, still obviously traumatized.

"Sasha! What happened?!" Kodi cried, grabbing her shoulders. "Are you OK? Did someone hurt you?"

"Kodi, go to your room," Gazelle said.

"But-", Kodi said, before he was interrupted by a glare from his mom. Kodi reluctantly left, as Wade and Gazelle knelt down in front of Sasha.

"You can't tell Kodi what happened. You can't. It's not good for him," Gazelle said. "OK? Por favor?"

Sasha gulped and nodddd. "Lo prometo," she promised. Gazelle hugged her daughter, as the doorbell rang.

Wade opened the door to see a moose wearing a suit and glasses. He had a name tag that read 'Dr. Dreiss, Licensed Therapist'. "Is this the Jones residence?" he asked.

( **This chapter doesn't make much sense, but it's been something on my mind for a while. Hate if you want, I live with it.**

 **Song of the day: Fight Back - NEFFEX** )


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

School & Slumber Parties

It was a week after what happened. As agreed, Gazelle and Wade kept the incident from Kodi, and Sasha had completed therapy. Without her camera, however, her anxiety attacks wouldn't be able to get much better, so Sasha was still allowed to keep her camera with her at all times.

The teacher was finished reading the book to the class, he brought the kids over to an arts and crafts table, before he started partnering the kids.

"Robyn Wilde...and Johnny Smith," the ewe said. Robyn and a bear cub sat at two different seats at one side of the table.

"Hannah Savage and...Kodi Jones," the ewe said. "Please sit with Robyn and Johnny."

Kodi and Hannah sat across Robyn and Johnny, staring at the paper, pencils, scissors, and crayon before them. Around them, the kids were all getting ready to work. "So..." Hannah said, trying to start a conversation.

"I like your stripes," Johnny said.

"Thank you," Hannah said, blushing slightly.

"Hi, I'm Kodi.", Kodi said, the dark gray furred wolf holding out a paw to the bear cub. "Nice to meet you," Johnny said, shaking his paw. He turned to Robyn. "Your name is Robyn?" he asked.

"Yeah," Robyn grumbled, a cynical look on her muzzle. Johnny blinked, before he turned to look at Kodi. "What's with her?" he asked.

"It's OK, she'll get nicer later," Kodi said.

"Maybe," Robyn pouted, crossing her arms.

"OK, everyone take a piece of paper, and start cutting this shape," the teacher said, taking a black marker and drawing a circle on the whiteboard. Not a perfect one, but the kit, pups, cubs, etcetera, got the idea.

Kodi took some scissors and started cutting a circle out, as did Robyn and Johnny, but Hannah just stared at the table. "Hannah, are you OK?" Kodi asked.

Hannah didn't answer. Kodi waved a paw in front of Hannah's face, but she kept staring ahead. "Hannah!" Kodi said, not too loud, but loud enough to snap Hannah out of her stupor.

"Oh!" the four year old kit said, blinking.

"Are you OK?" Robyn asked, worried for her friend.

"Yeah, just...thank you for helping me, Robbie," Hannah said. "I would still be crying if you didn't see..."

"Hannah, why were you crying earlier?" Kodi asked, remembering how Hannah had tears when he met her on the first day.

"A bunch of kids came earlier and started throwing trash at me. They laughed and said I was a freak,", Hannah said, sniffling from the memory.

"Are they here? I'll beat them up!" Kodi said, pounding his paws together, in a manner he saw on TV when he stayed up late at night (without telling his parents) to watch a Kung Fu movie.

"No, they were older. They ran off when the bell rang," Hannah said, a tear rolling down her face. "I know they'll come back."

"And I'll hurt them again if they try to hurt you!" Robyn said, pounding her fists together, similar to how Kodi did so. Kodi reached over to a nearby table and took two tissues. He used one to wipe Hannah's tear away, and gave the other to Hannah.

"Here, blow," Kodi said. The arctic striped kit did as requested, blowing hard on the tissue. She pulled it off her nose and saw her mucus and snot all over it. "Why-why are you being nice to me?" Hannah asked.

"Listen, my mami used to say this to me. Ayudar a más de daño," Kodi said.

"What?" Robyn asked.

"It means 'help over hurt'. Mama says that being nice is always better than being mean," Kodi said. "I don't wanna be mean to my new friends."

Hannah smiled. "Thank you.", she said.

Johnny tapped Kodi on the shoulder. "Can I be your new friend?", he whispered.

"Sure, we can all be new friends," Kodi said, smiling. Then he got an idea and grinned even wider.

"I know! We can play La reina y sus guardias," Kodi said.

"Huh?" Robyn asked, confused by Kodi's Spanish.

"It means 'The Queen & Her Guards'. I see my momma with guards every time she goes out. Let's play a game like that. Hannah will be the queen, and we'll be the guards," Kodi explained. "Except her guards wear suits and black glasses."

"Yeah, we'll protect you Queen Savage," Johnny said, before bowing down before Hannah in a childish manner.

Hannah giggled. "Rise, knight Smith. You are now my personal protector," Hannah said in an attempted British accent she heard on a spy movie she watched with her parents.

"Aww, why does he get to be the personal protector?" Robyn whined.

"Mama has four guards with her when she goes out," Kodi pointed out.

"Madam Wilde and Sir Jones. You are my personal protectors with knight Smith," Hannah said, giggling. "You may rise."

"We didn't even kneel yet," Kodi said, still smiling.

Then the bell rang, jolting the three 'guards' and the 'queen'. "Recess!" the teacher called, and everyone piled out of the room. The teacher began to collect the circles, and shift the leftover paper scraps to a pile on the table.

"Oh no!" Hannah said.

"What is it?" Robyn asked.

"I didn't get to cut out my circle! Now I won't get to go to recess," Hannah said, sadly. Her ears and tail drooped.

"If you don't get to go, we won't either," Kodi said.

"Yeah, we'll stay and guard the queen!", Johnny said.

Hannah smiled, as she picked up her scissors. "Thank you. You're the bestest friends anyone can have," she said.

"You should visit our palace. It's shiny, big, and we can have sleepovers!" Kodi said, now talking in Medieval slang.

"Really, sir Kodi?" Hannah said, cutting out her circle. Kodi took another piece of paper and a pencil, before drawing a somewhat detailed picture of his house.

"You're lying," Robyn said, looking at the house.

"Wait till you meet my mom," Kodi said. "She's awesome. She's la reina del palacio."

Robyn, Johnny, and Hannah blinked.

"Oh, it means queen of the palace," Kodi clarified in a deadpan tone.

"Ohh," Johnny said.

"My sister keeps pictures of everything. She wants to be a picture taker," Kodi said. "She got this camera, it's silver, and it's shiny."

"Do you think she'll want a picture of us?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, she's the nicest sister in the world! She'll want a picture of all her friends. But...she's shy though," Kodi said.

"What does shy mean?" Hannah asked, almost finished with her cutting.

"It means she's quiet, and doesn't like loud noises," Kodi explained. "So be nice."

Kodi looked to Robyn, as did Johnny and Hannah looking at her as well. Robyn just stared in confusion. "What?", she asked. "I can be nice."

"Really?" Hannah asked. Robyn puffed her cheeks out at turned away. "Traitor."

"Done," Hannah said, getting her circle and setting it on the table, just as the teacher came around.

"Nice circle, Hannah. You're an artist," the ewe praised. Hannah blushed and giggled.

"Thank you. Can we go out to recess?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, but you'll only have about ten minutes left, so have fun, make it quick," the teacher said, as he picked up the circle to put it with the others.

"OK, come on, guards!" Hannah said, the three protectors walking with her outside.

LATER…

After playing royalty for a little bit, the four friends came back inside, as well as the rest of the class.

"OK, I brought cookies for the class," the teacher said, as the class cheered when they heard 'cookies'.

"I'll give them out, only if you tell everyone your name, how old you are, and your favorite thing in the world.", the ewe said, opening a cooler and bringing out a pile of chocolate chip cookies in plastic wrap.

A she-wolf pup raised her paw. "Yes?" the teacher asked.

"My name is Sheila Lu, I'm three years old, and my most favoritest thing in the whole wide world is my doll!" the she-wolf said.

"Yes, that's a perfect example," the teacher said, giving the cookie to the pup. Sheila unwrapped it and started nibbling on it.

Kodi raised his paw, and the teacher called on him.

"My name is Kodi Jones, I'm four years old, and I like my family," Kodi said. The ewe tossed a cookie at Kodi, and the pup caught it.

The class kept introducing themselves, and they got a cookie. Johnny was four years old, and his favorite thing was his mom's car. Robyn was four years old and her most favorite thing in the world was fried chicken. Specifically KFC. That got some laughs from the class. Hannah was four, and she liked dancing videos.

Soon, school was ended, and the kids sat outside the preschool to be picked up.

"Tomorrow is show and tell, so bring something from home that you would want to show the class, OK?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, teacher!" the class said.

When the teacher left, Kodi looked to Robyn, who hadn't eaten her cookie. "Why aren't you eating?" Kodi asked.

"I wanna save this for my sister," Robyn said.

"Does your sister look like you?" Kodi asked, looking at Robyn. Johnny looked as well.

"No, she's a fox," Robyn said. Kodi and Johnny kept looking. "A normal fox," Robyn clarified, a tad bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh," Kodi said.

"Robyn!"

Robyn turned to see Judy and Nick standing in front of the gate. "Wanna come home?" Nick asked.

Robyn jumped up and grabbed Kodi's paw, dragging the wolf pup to her parents.

"Mom, Kodi invited me and Hannah to his house for a sleepover tonight. Can I go? Can I? Can I? Can I?" Robyn asked. Kodi found it odd that she switched personalities so quickly.

"Sure, I'll just ask his mom first," Judy said, before turning to Kodi. "What's your last name?"

"Jones," Kodi said. Judy's eyes widened.

"Uhh, is your mom's name Gazelle, by any chance?", Judy asked.

"Yeah," Kodi said, confused at how Robyn's mom knew his mom's name.

"Robyn, you can go. As soon as I get to talk to Gazelle about this," Judy said, attempting to stay serious, but failing with her giddiness taking over.

"OK," Robyn said, as she thought about this situation. "Can Hannah come too?"

"Sure, as soon as Uncle Skippy agrees to it," Nick said.

"Your uncle's name is Skippy?", Kodi asked, stifling a laugh. Robyn simply rolled her eyes. "It's his nickname," Robyn said.

"Is it OK if we drive you home?" Judy asked, somehow managing to contain her "hopping" excitement.

"I live a couple blocks away. I walk,", Kodi said. Then Johnny walked up to them, with his mom in tow. "Mom says I can come.", the cub said.

"Great! We can all go!", Kodi said, as Robyn came back with Hannah.

Then another car pulled up next to Judy's and Nick's. Jack and Skye came out, waving to Hannah. "Come on, Hannah! Let's go home!" Jack called.

"Kodi invited me for a sleepover! Can I go? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I?" Hannah asked, in a somewhat similar manner to what Robyn said earlier.

"Do you know him very well?" Skye asked.

"No, but my mom knows his mom!" Robyn said.

"Who's your mom? What's her full name?" Jack asked.

"Gazelle Jones," Kodi said.

Jack and Skye froze. "Hannah, you have my heartfelt permission to go with Kodi and Robyn and..."

"Johnny," Johnny said.

"...Johnny on the sleepover," Skye said.

"Yay!" Robyn and Hannah synced.

"Why does everyone know my mom?!" Kodi asked in exasperation.

Judy knelt down. "Kodi, do you know how famous your mom is?" she asked.

Kodi blinked. "I just thought she's rich," she said.

"Kid, your mom is a worldwide famous singer," Nick said. "You never heard of 'Try Everything' or 'Can't Remember To Forget You'?"

"...ohh. I thought some songs I heard sounded like my mom," Kodi said.

"Robyn, come home first so you can get some clothes, OK?" Judy asked.

"Yes, mom," Robyn said.

"Hannah, you too, OK?" Jack asked. "We can go straight to your friend's house right after."

"OK," Hannah said.

"Kodi, why don't you walk home. We'll be there in an hour. Do you have your address?", Judy asked.

"...momma says not to give out any personal numbers or stuff like that," Kodi said.

"Tell her that you invited your friends for a sleepover. That's what you did, right?" Skye asked.

"Yeah...OK," Kodi said, as he took out a notebook and wrote the address down.

"You keep a notebook?" Robyn asked. "That's dumb."

"Robyn!" Judy cried.

"No, I kinda agree. But when I get an idea, or when I hear something important, I like to write it down so I don't forget," Kodi said, tearing the page and giving it to the adults.

Judy, Jack, and Johnny's mom copied down the address, and put their phones away. "OK, Robyn will pack up and we'll be there soon, OK?" Judy asked.

"OK. I'll walk home. Bye, see you later!" Kodi called.

"Bye!" Robyn said, as she walked to the car.

"See you!" Hannah cried, waving at Kodi. Johnny waved bye as her mom took him back to the car.

Kodi smiled and waved back to his new friends, before walking toward the direction of home, excited for the awesome sleepover they were going to have.

The doorbell rang, and Kodi shot down the stairs, vaulted over the dining room table, and opened the door.

Robyn and Hannah were at the doorway, both their moms accompanying them.

"Hi!" Kodi said, grinning.

"Kodi, where's your mom? We'd like to talk to her," Judy said, a bit of excitement.

"Mijo! ¿Quién es ese?" a voice asked. Judy and Skye immediately recognized who's it was.

"My friends, mama! Come meet them!" Kodi called. Gazelle came down the stairs, when she saw Judy and Skye with Robyn and Hannah.

"Hola, Judy!" Gazelle said, excitedly. "I didn't know your kid went to the same school!"

"It's so good to see you again!" Judy said. "Your son is so sweet."

"Yes, he is. How's your marido?" Gazelle asked, the word "marido" meaning husband.

"Oh, he's doing fine. Sorry Nick couldn't be around," Judy said.

"It's fine. Tell him I said hi.", Gazelle said, before looking to the wide eyed vixen next to Judy. "What about you?"

Skye was still speechless. This was one of the first times she'd ever met Gazelle face to face. And this was the first time Gazelle actually talked to her specifically.

"I-I-I…" Skye stuttered.

"Mommy's a big fan," Hannah said, saving her mother the embarrassment.

Gazelle knelt down to Hannah and Robyn's eye level. "And who are you, little one?" she asked.

"I'm Hannah Savage. And only my daddy calls me 'little one'," Hannah said.

Gazelle chuckled. "Aren't you a cute little fox," she said.

Hannah puffed her cheeks in annoyance and turned away, pouting. Gazelle's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What's wrong?" Gazelle asked.

"Uhh, my husband...her father, is a hare, so that makes her part bunny," Skye slowly explained. Gazelle's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be-" Gazelle said.

Skye held up a paw. "It's fine. Many mammals make the same mistake," she said. "After all, she does look like a fox kit."

Gazelle looked back at the pouting Hannah. "I'm sorry, would you forgive me?" she asked.

Hannah looked back at Gazelle, before grinning. "I forgive you, Miss Kodi's-last-name," she said.

"My last name is Jones," Kodi said.

"And you can call me Gazelle," Gazelle said.

"OK, Gazelle," Hannah said.

"And what about you?" Gazelle asked to Robyn.

"I'm Robyn Wilde, and kids say I'm mean," Robyn said, in the nicest tone she could muster, making Gazelle giggle.

Kodi jumped up. "Sleepover!" Kodi called.

"YAY!" Robyn and Hannah cheered, as they followed Kodi to the living room. Gazelle raised an eyebrow, before looking back at Judy and Skye. Then she just noticed they were carrying overnight bags.

"Sorry...your son invited our daughters and another friend to a sleepover," Skye said.

"I know, he told me. I'm OK with it, but...I was wondering whether you'd be OK with it," Gazelle said.

"Of course we'd be OK with it. I mean, it's their first sleepover," Judy said, as she, Gazelle, and Skye just started a conversation.

SOMEWHERE ELSE…

Kodi fired a dart gun at Robyn, who ducked and took cover.

"Sniper!" Robyn yelled, firing a dart at Kodi. Kodi ducked and hid behind a couch, darts flying past.

"Ha ha! You cannot hit my inpentra-impentatrabible-uhh…" Kodi said, attempting to pronounce the word "impenetrable".

Hannah focused her dart gun on the top of Kodi's head, the iron sights of the rifle locked on. She fired, and the dart bounced off of Kodi's head.

"Ow! I'm hit!", Kodi cried overdramatically, before falling on the floor, his tongue hanging out.

"Target is eliminated," Hannah said, as she spun her rifle and set it on her shoulder.

"Aww, I can't do that," Robyn said, as she tried to spin her dart gun, only for the stock to smack her in the face. "Ow."

"I can teach you if you want," Hannah offered.

Then a dart hit Robyn's stomach. Then Johnny ran in, dual wielding two dart pistols. "I shall avenge you, soldier Jones!" he cried.

"Take cover!" Hannah yelled. Robyn and Hannah laughed as they ducked behind a table, darts flying past.

"I have been healed!" Kodi said, grabbing his gun and firing, pinning down Robyn and Hannah.

"We need reinforcements!" Robyn said. Then she turned to Hannah. "Did I say it right?"

"Yeah," Hannah said.

"Yay!" Robyn said, before she felt a dart graze her ear. "Fight back! Fire!" Robyn said, as she jumped out of cover and fired two darts, before jumping to an adjacent couch.

"How many darts do you gys have?" Hannah cried. The barrage had been going for over a minute.

"We have the whole box behind us!" Kodi said. Then the darts stopped firing. "Aww…" they could hear Johnny say.

"Now!" Robyn said, aiming her gun, before she stopped.

Johnny and Kodi were behind a massive beltfed dart gun, with a tripod and scope and everything on it. Hannah and Robyn turned to see at least a thousand darts lying on the wall.

"Where did that come from?" Hannah asked, peeking out of cover.

"It was right next to me behind the couch. We kinda beat you," Kodi said.

"Yeah, high-five!" Johnny said, as him and Kodi slapped paws.

"Dinner's ready!" a voice called.

"Coming, papa!" Kodi said. "Come on!"

Robyn, Hannah, Kodi, and Johnny ran over to the table. Wade Jones was setting plates of salad and spaghetti on the table. "Hey, kids! How was the dart battle?" the wolf said.

"We won!" Kodi said.

"No, we won!" Robyn said.

Wade chuckled as he wiped his brow. "Well, strong dart firing soldiers need a strong meal, so you can determine who won after you eat,", he said.

"Yay! Thank you, daddy!" Kodi said, as he and his friends climbed on the chairs.

"Sasha! Dinner is ready!" Wade called. Then Sasha ran in, her camera around her neck.

"Hi, Kodi!" Sasha said to Kodi, before she saw Robyn, Hannah, and Johnny. "Who're you?" she asked, suddenly shying away.

"I'm Robyn," Robyn said, as polite as she could, remembering what Kodi said about his sister being shy.

"I'm Hannah," Hannah said.

"Johnny," Johnny said.

"These are friends from school. I told them about your camera. Show them," Kodi said, walking over and putting a furry arm around his sister's shoulder.

"O-OK," Sasha said, a bit more comfortable She held up her large silver and shiny camera.

"Ooh, shiny," Hannah said.

"When did you get it?" Robyn asked.

"Mommy bought it for my birthday.", Sasha said.

"It's pretty," Hannah said.

"Thank you," the two year old antelope said.

"Sasha, do you wanna take a picture of my new friends?" Kodi asked.

Sasha beamed. "Can I?" she said.

Kodi looked to his friends. "Are you OK with it?" he asked.

"Sure," Robyn said. Johnny and Hannah nodded.

"Yay!" Sasha said. "Can you please stand?"

Robyn, Hannah, Kodi, and Johnny stood next to each other, as Sasha aimed the camera at them.

"Smile!" Sasha said. The four friends smiled, as Sasha snapped the picture of the four of them.

"Thanks, sis," Kodi said, planting a kiss on his sister's head. Sasha blushed and looked away.

"Come on, let's eat!" Robyn said, jumping back on the table.

LATER...

Robyn was wearing a white shirt and black sweatpants. Johnny wore a long sleeved shirt and shorts. Kodi wore blue sweatpants and no shirt, revealing the white fur from the neck down to the abdomen. Sasha wore a white sleeping dress with sweatpants.

Hannah walked out of the bathroom, picking at her teeth She wore a long blue sleeping shirt, with a dancing logo on it. "Who else needs to brush their teeth?" she asked.

"I don't," Johnny said. "I went first."

"I do!" Sasha said, running into the bathroom.

Hannah sat on her sleeping bag, next to Robyn. "Kodi, I like your house," she said.

"Thank you, but sometimes I think it's too big," Kodi said, looking around.

"Why?" Johnny asked, looking up at Kodi.

"Think about it. If the house is big, there are more places for monsters to hide," Kodi said.

Hannah gulped nervously. Robyn simply snorted at the young wolf pup.

"Monsters aren't real," Johnny said.

"Boo."

Hannah and Johnny jumped in surprise, before turning. Sasha giggled before she walked towards her bunk. "Gotcha."

"Yeah, monsters don't exist," Robyn said.

"Really? Then why do mammals believe in them, hmm?" Kodi said.

"Cuz mammals are jerks," Robyn said.

Then Gazelle walked in.

"Buenas noches, little ones," Gazelle said.

"Hi, Miss Jones," Hannah said.

"Please, call me Gazelle. Are you ready to sleep?", Gazelle asked.

"The monsters are out there, though," Johnny said.

"I don't want a monster to get me," Hannah whimpered.

Gazelle sighed. Of course something like this would happen. "Don't worry, I'll sing a lullaby to help get rid of the monster, OK?" she said.

"O-OK," Hannah said, tucking herself in. Kodi curled up in his bed.

Gazelle cleared her throat before she started singing in a soft, motherly tone.

"Aquí estás

Ya no puedes detenerte

¿Dónde vas?

Si estoy loco por tenerte

Cómo lo iba a saber

Que te vería otra vez

Tú me confundes, no sé qué hacer

Yo lo que quiero es pasarla bien

Yo tengo miedo de que me guste

Y que vaya a enloquecer

Si eso pasa yo seguiré

Contigo aquí como un perro fiel

Yo tengo miedo de que me guste

Y que vaya a enloquecer

Te hablo en serio mai, no estoy jugando

Tanto tiempo pasa y nada

Estas ganas no me aguanto

Y aunque tú me esquives, yo te sigo deseando

Dicen que tú eres peligrosa

No le hago caso a esas cosas

Dime qué está pasando

Me tienes como un loco, soy un loco enamorado,

Quiero saber cuánto me vas a insistir

Y hasta dónde llegarías por mí

Siento mucho la espera

Pero valdrá la pena cuando te esté besando

De la manera que te mueves así

Yo te lo juro me voy a derretir

Tú sabes que soy buena

Por más que yo te esquive me sigues deseando

Tú me confundes, no sé qué hacer

Yo lo que quiero es pasarla bien

Yo tengo miedo de que me guste

Y que vaya a enloquecer

Si eso pasa yo seguiré

Contigo aquí como un perro fiel

Yo tengo miedo de que me guste

Y que vaya a enloquecer

Enloque-que-quecer

Yo no pido nada extraordinario

Solo un hombre de verdad

Que se tire por mí al barro

Que cambie las bombillas o hasta que me lave el carro

Quiero un tipo atento y cariñoso

Pero que no sea muy celoso

Que en la calle sea un príncipe

Pero que en mi cama sea salvaje y peligroso

Puedes pedir lo que quieras de mí

Yo haría lo que fuera para ti

Siento mucho la espera

Pero valdrá la pena cuando te esté besando

Yo estoy seguro que estoy hecho pa' ti

Yo te lo juro no te haré sufrir

Como te dije nena

Por más que tú me esquives, te sigo deseando

Tú me confundes, no sé qué hacer

Yo lo que quiero es pasarla bien

Yo tengo miedo de que me guste

Y que vaya a enloquecer

Si eso pasa yo seguiré

Contigo aquí como un perro fiel

Yo tengo miedo de que me guste

Y que vaya a enloquecer

Enloque-que-quecer

Aquí estás

Ya no puedes detenerte

¿Dónde vas? (¡Oh!)

Si estoy loco por tenerte"

Soon after, all four little kids were asleep. Hannah and Robyn dozed off side by side, Johnny had tucked himself into his sleeping bag, Sasha was hugging her camera while snoring, and Kodi was lying on the bed, already asleep.

Gazelle knew she somewhat zoned out while singing, and that they probably fell asleep a long time ago, but she enjoyed the little rush from hearing herself sing. She tiptoed (or in this case, tip-hoofed) over to Kodi and tucked him in, before kissing his forehead.

"Buenas noches, mijo," she whispered, before doing the same to Sasha and leaving the room.

The next morning, Robyn woke up, yawning loudly and adorably. She opened her eyes to see a very unfamiliar room. She was about to shoot upwards before remembering the day before.

"Oh right...sleepover," she muttered. She looked to Hannah, who was sucking her thumb. Kodi was still snoring in his bed with Johnny in his sleeping bag near him.

"Psst...psst!" Robyn hissed as she gently judged her friend. Hannah let out a squeak as she got up slowly.

"Morning...why is my thumb wet?" she mumbled sleepily. Robyn giggled and sighed.

"Come on, let's go get breakfast," Robyn said tiredly. Later, the others were woken up, and they went downstairs.

Wade greeted them with plates of eggs and hash browns, along with glasses of milk and cereal, as well as a friendly smile. "Good morning," he said.

"Morning!" Robyn said, as Gazelle came out in a robe, holding a mug of coffee in her hooves.

"Good morning, did you wake up OK?" Gazelle asked, smiling.

"Yes, mami," Kodi said. The four young kits, pup, and cub dig in immediately as soon as they sat down, remembering to say thank you between bites.

After breakfast, Robyn's parents came over to pick her up, while Robyn and Hannah were still packing up.

"Thank you, Kodi. The sleepover was fun," Hannah said, smiling. Kodi grinned widely. "No problem. It was fun for me too."

Robyn looked down, shyly. "Uhh...can we be friends?" Robyn mumbled quietly, seemingly embarrassed about asking a question like this to Kodi.

"Of course. We were friends when we met before, remember?" Kodi asked. Robyn smiled as Hannah grinned. Then Judy walked up.

(Longest chapter ever, probably because I put two chapters together. Felt that I needed less long chapters than a lot of short chapters for this.

Song of the day: Brighter - Paramore)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Loss & Hurt

( **AN: Oh, right. The characters belong to Disney and Crewefox. This plot here is mostly my idea though.** )

Years later, Kodi, Robyn, Johnny, and Hannah stayed with each other in school, but when the time came in elementary school, Johnny had to fly to Alaska with his family.

The departure was the saddest moment the four had to go through. It would also be their last in a long time. Kodi had gotten over it within two days while Robyn and Hannah had stayed home for almost three weeks, as they had grown close to the bear cub since preschool.

Kodi, now eleven years old, walked up to the front porch of the Wilde home, before knocking. Luna, now over fifteen years old, opened the door, and saw the young wolf at the door.

"Oh, hi. Have you come to see Robyn?" Luna asked.

"Yes...I'm worried," Kodi said. He was holding an envelope in nervous paws.

"Me too, Robbie hasn't moved from her bed. She didn't eat or sleep. She just drank water and used the bathroom," Luna said. Then she noticed the envelope. "What's that?" Luna asked.

"It's...something for Robyn. I know it'll help," Kodi said, looking down. "At least...I'll hope."

"Oh, well...come in. She's in her room, as usual," Luna said, the teenage vixen stepping aside.

Kodi walked past the dining table. "Where's your mom and dad?" he asked, looking around. He'd been here before, but he hadn't really focused on the house.

"They're at work. Police and work, bunny and fox cops remember?" Luna asked.

"Right..." Kodi said. He saw a bunch of books and papers on the table. "Is there a big test tomorrow or..."

"I'm studying early for college," Luna said. "Decided cooking wasn't for me."

"What happened? Burned down the kitchen?" Kodi joked. His smile went away when he saw the blush on Luna's face, her ears flattening. "Ah. Good luck," Kodi said, before hurrying down the hall towards Robyn's room.

He noticed the door was closed. Kodi knocked on the door. "Robyn? It's me." There wasn't any response. "Come on, up know who I am. Let me in? Please?" he said.

"Go away..." Kodi's heart rate went up, his panic threatening to consume him. He let out a quiet shuddery breath and spoke up again.

"Robyn...let me in. I'm begging you. Please, _amigo_ ," Kodi said.

When he received no response, he immediately opened the door, surprised to see it was unlocked the whole time. He saw Robyn lying face down on the bed. "Robyn, please...get up," Kodi said. "Johnny isn't dead, he's just gone."

Robyn lifted and turned her head to glare at Kodi, who gulped. "OK...poor choice of words, I'll admit. Come on, your grandma says you don't even go to MMA anymore."

"I don't feel like it," Robyn said, looking away.

"Robyn, please!", Kodi said. "Forget about Johnny. He wrote a postcard that said he's alright! Come on, please!"

"It's still not the same," Robyn said. Her throat sounded scratchy. "Come on...do you like him?", Kodi asked.

"Ha, you wish. It's just...nothing's fun anymore. Everyone says that all friends stick around, and, well…" Robyn said.

"Robyn. We miss him too. If we can get over it, you can too. Please, you're the strongest of all of us. We can't lose you too," Kodi said. Robyn had no change in emotion.

Kodi sighed. "Here," he said. He gave the envelope to Robyn, who didn't move. He nudged her, making her look up and see it. Kodi grinned a little watching her take it slowly. "What's this?" she asked.

"Look and see," Kodi said. Robyn opened it, and smiled. It was the picture Sasha had taken of them when they had their first sleepover at Kodi's house.

"I asked Sasha to print them. I have another copy for Hannah. But, keep that when you think of Johnny. He won't forget you, so you should remember him. And I thought this would be a good way of doing it," Kodi said.

Robyn sniffed and wiped her eye. "Thanks, Kodi.", she said. Kodi smirked. "Are you crying?" he said, mischievously. Robyn jolted in surprise.

"No! I got...uhh...something in my eye. That's all that is. No crying, not me!" Robyn said, blushing slightly. The young wolf just chuckled. "Come on, I cried when Sasha volunteered to print these. I'm not gonna judge, OK?" he said. "You've seen me cry before, so this is only fair, right?"

Robyn sniffed before wiping away another tear from her eyes. "I guess," she said. She looked to Kodi, a glare evident on her face. "You tell anyone-" she was about to say.

"I know, I'll be an MMA punching bag for the next week. Relax, I won't," Kodi said. Then he hugged Robyn. "I have the other copy. Let's give it to Hannah, OK?" Robyn tensed up a little, bit eventually returned the hug.

Luna sat at the desk, taking notes. She turned to look at Robyn and Kodi walking out of the hallway. "Hey, sis. How're you feeling?" she asked, smiling.

"Good, thanks," Robyn said, feeling a lot better now. "Hey, Luna? How was I she growing up?"

Luna tapped a pencil against her chin, before looking to her little hybrid sister. "You were the most obnoxious little sister I'd ever seen. You cried a lot, threw off any dresses and demanded you wear 'cool kit' clothes all the time," she said, grinning.

Robyn blushed and Kodi snickered. Luna giggled, before sighing. "But you always looked up to me. I always took care of you when mom and dad were working, and you said good things about me all the time. Overall...I'm glad I took care of you," the teenage vixen said.

LATER…

Hannah sniffed and hugged Robyn, her paw holding the copy of the photograph. "Thanks, I needed this," she said.

"Come on, we still have a week before school starts," Kodi said. "Let's catch a movie."

"Horror movie?" Hannah asked, nervously.

"...do you wanna see one? I'm OK with that," Kodi said. "Plus it's kinda what I'm going for."

"No," Robyn said.

A WEEK LATER…

Robyn and Hannah sat next to each other in their new classroom, with Kodi sitting across the room, on the other side. An adult dog in a suit, wearing thick rimmed glasses stood at the front.

"I'm Mr. Thomson, your sixth grade teacher. But you can call me Goggles, as what my friends call me," Mr. Thomson said, pointing at his thick glasses. This earned a laugh or two from the students.

"Class, please introduce yourselves," Mr. Thomson said.

In order, the class began to say their names and ages. After that, the whole class would welcome whoever said hello. When they came to Robyn's and Hannah's turn, everyone was silent.

"Hi, I'm Robyn Wilde, and I'm eleven years old," Robyn said.

"Hello, I'm Hannah Savage, and I'm eleven too," Hannah said.

No one said welcome to them. They were just staring at the two hybrids. "Uh oh..." Kodi muttered.

LATER...

They had class, and then recess. In recess, Hannah and Robyn noticed a lot of looks from the students around them.

"Freak…"

"Alien."

Hannah felt herself cringe at those words. "Why are they saying that?" she asked.

"I-I don't know," Robyn said, as a goat kit walked by, glaring at them.

Hannah ducked as a basketball shot over them. She turned to see some other kits and a pup glaring at them. They were holding basketballs.

"L-let's get out of here," Hannah said.

Robyn and Hannah quickly ran back to the classroom, and panted in relief when they saw that no one followed them.

Hannah walked to her desk, and what she saw made her freeze. Tears began to well up in the striped fox kit's eyes. Robyn turned to see

"What's wrong?" Robyn asked, until she saw Hannah's desk. A carrot sat on her desk, with a note that said, " _do you eat these, or rabbits, freak!_ "

Hannah started crying, as she ran out of the classroom, passing Mr. Thomson, who was just walking in.

"Hannah?" he said, before he turned to Robyn with a concerned expression. "Robyn, can you please explain what's going on?"

"Take a look," Robyn said. Her voice was devoid of any emotion. The teacher adjusted his glasses, before walking over to the desk. He read the note, before a stern expression formed on his features. "This early in the school year?" he muttered.

"I don't get it, we're not freaks. We're just-" Robyn said.

"Hybrids, yes, I understand. Your parents explained this to me a week before school started," he said.

"Oh," Robyn said. Mr. Thomson let out a sigh. "I think you should go look for your friend. I'll call in recess early to assess the situation," he said, removing his suit jacket.

"But-", Robyn said.

"Robyn. I'm telling you to find your best friend. I know you want to confront these bullies, but if there's anything you should do, it's help her," Mr. Thomson said, sternly.

Robyn sighed. "Yes, Mr. Thomson," she said, as she walked out of the classroom.

"And Robyn?" Mr. Thomson asked. Robyn looked behind her. "It's Goggles," the teacher said, smiling.

Robyn grinned. "OK.", she said.

Robyn spent the next couple minutes looking for Hannah, as did Kodi, while Mr. Thomson called in the rest of the class early, much to their dismay.

"Hannah?" Kodi called. "Where are you?"

"Come on, let's go! Mr. Thomson has this thing under control!" Robyn said. Then her red furry rabbit ears twitched.

"I hear her. This way," Robyn said.

They found Hannah hiding behind the bike shed, curled up and crying.

"Go away!" Hannah sniffed.

"I'll...meet you back at class. I'll tell Mr. Thomson what's going on," Kodi said, before sprinting back to the classroom.

Robyn sat next to Hannah, and hugged her. Hannah didn't fight back, she just cried in Robyn's arms.

Robyn didn't say a word, as she kept hugging Hannah, letting her embrace calm her friend.

Minutes later, Mr Thomson-

*Ahem*

My bad. Goggles and his class reached the back shed, where Hannah was sniffling while being hugged by Robyn.

"Robyn, Hannah, are you OK?" he asked.

Hannah's crying began to stop, as she looked up with red and puffy eyes at the teacher, nodding slowly.

Goggles let out a relieved sigh, before glaring back at the class. "Whoever wrote this note, I hope you're proud of yourselves. Bullying will not be tolerated, and you will be held accountable, so if you did it, now's the time," he said, angrily.

The class looked sorry for Hannah, all except a few students. A coyote pup, a female goat kid, and a sun bear cub had looks of pride in their faces, as if they were happy to see Hannah crying.

Mr. Thomson saw this, and unfortunately, very unfortunately for the bullies, so did Robyn.

"Tom, Frankie, and Pete. Come with me, now," Goggles said. The three were surprised that the teacher had called them out, and they reluctantly did so.

"Miss Wilde, Miss Savage, please come with me," the teacher said in a much nicer tone. Robyn and Hannah got up and walked with the teacher, Robyn helping Hannah, who was still crying.

Kodi looked at the rest of the class, who were all now looking very guilty and nervous.

The teacher and the five students walked back to the classroom. They sat in five different desks, and Goggles brought up and sat on a chair set backwards in front of them.

"I saw those smiles. What were you thinking, bullying someone just because they look different?!" Goggles scolded.

"But, Mr. Thomson-" the goat said, before the teacher glared at her, making her shut up.

"Everyone's different. These two had inter parents, and that shouldn't matter, because they're just like your moms and dads, loving and caring. I myself have a wife who's a coyote!" Mr. Thomson continued.

He sighed, as he lowered his voice. "I want you to apologize, and not because I'm telling you to, because these two deserve it. No one should be treated like that," the teacher said.

The three bullies looked to the hybrid students, before turning away. "No?" Goggles said. The kids didn't answer.

"OK, I'm calling your parents, and assigning detention to you for the week. You'll be picked up early, so get your things and wait in the front," Mr. Thomson said.

The three took their backpacks and walked out of the room, as Mr. Thomson got on the phone.

Robyn looked out the window, to see the three bullies running, climbing over the fence.

Robyn ran out of the classroom, and Mr. Thomson noticed. He hung up and ran after her.

The bullies kept running, until they reached the school field, which had ten foot tall fences around them.

The bullies turned around and saw Robyn and Goggles behind them.

They flinched when they saw Robyn pound her fists together, but sighed when they saw Goggles put a paw on her shoulder. They thought that since he was a teacher, he wouldn't let them get beat up.

But the next words that came out of the teacher made them freeze in fear.

"Don't go too rough on them," Goggles said, winking at Robyn.

Robyn grinned, before turning to the bullies. "It's playtime," she growled at the cowering bullies. She ran towards the three kids, as Goggles watched.

The sun bear tried to punch Robyn, only for Robyn to dodge and knee him in the nose, knocking him down. When he tried to get up, he was met with a punch to the gut.

The goat tried to kick in self defense, but Robyn grabbed her leg and threw her against the fence. The kid let out a cry as she hit the ground.

She turned to the coyote pup, who fell on the grass. She smirked when she saw the terrorized expression on the coyote's face. Then Mr. Thomson grabbed her shoulder.

"You're coming with me," he said. Robyn was gonna ask why, but Mr. Thomson subtlety winked at her, ensuring she'd be alright.

( **I'm changing my upload date to Monday. BTW, Crewefox's third TAS story has come out already. His fanfiction name is Garouge Faux, go check him out.**

 **Song of the day: Into The Wild - Connell Cruise** )


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Taste Of Reality

The next day, Robyn sat with Judy and Nick on one side of the table, with the principal, Mr. Thomson(aka. Goggles), and a guidance counselor.

Judy and Nick were giving disapproving looks at their daughter. The guidance counselor was taking notes, and the principal watched their visual exchange very carefully.

Robyn looked down, trying not to be melted by the glares her parents were giving her. Mr. Thomson looked with a hint of worry in his eyes.

The principal, a female coyote named Miss Logan, took a sheet of paper and started to address the parents. "Three students claim they were assaulted by a Miss Robyn Wilde yesterday in the middle of recess," she said, reading the file before her. "They also claim that Mr. Thomson stood by and did nothing."

"Well, he did pull me off a minute later," Robyn muttered, before looking back down when everyone looked at her again. " _A minute was all I needed anyways,_ " she added in her thoughts.

"Robyn, why did you do it?" Judy asked. "We taught you not to hurt others, even if it seems justifiable."

"They bullied my friend. They made Hannah cry, and they almost got away with it!" Robyn said, slamming a fist on the table. Nobody jumped. Robyn looked at her fist, before unclenching it and putting it under the table.

"When I was calling their parents, they tried to run off school campus, before Miss Wilde and I ran after them," Mr. Thomson said. "We cornered them in the fields."

"I see. But did you really assault them, Miss Wilde?" the guidance counselor, a deer, asked. "I need to know the truth, and I know you implied it several times before, but I need a heartfelt answer from you."

"...yes," Robyn said, reluctantly, while shying away from her parents slightly.

"Did you let her assault these kids, Mr. Thomson?", Miss Logan asked, turning to the teacher on the other side of the table. Robyn looked at Goggles, a look of panic on her face.

"I hesitated, but yes, I stood by as she...yeah," Mr. Thomson admitted. Robyn was surprised that a teacher would risk his job over her.

"I see," Miss Logan said. She turned to Robyn. "This type of behavior isn't tolerated. But seeing as what these kids did, I can make an exception," she said. "You will not be suspended, but you will have detention for today and the next two days, and you will see the guidance counselor for the rest of the week after school for twenty minutes each day, until you have made progress in your anger management."

Robyn sighed and nodded. "I understand..." she said, shrugging. Judy kept the disappointment on her face, while Nick looked away.

Miss Logan turned to Mr. Thomson. "This is a warning, Mr. Thomson. If you aren't able to control your students properly, you will be put on leave, or even be fired, understood?" she said. Mr. Thomson nodded, not showing a falter in his ongoing expression.

"Good. Robyn, you may go back to class. Mr. Thomson, please escort her back. Mr. and Mrs. Wilde, I'd like to talk to you," Miss Logan said. Robyn and Goggles left the office, just as the three kids walked into the hallway from outside.

The three jolted and froze, not wanting to get attacked by Robyn again. But Robyn just ignored them, as did Mr. Thomson, walking out of the office and towards their classroom.

"You told the truth? Why, you could've gotten fired," Robyn said. "Most teachers probably wouldn't do that."

Mr. Thomson just smiled, looking down at his student. "Well, it was the right thing to do," he said, before looking up to the front. "Besides, those delinquents deserved it. Maybe they'll avoid bullying from now on."

Back at the principal's office, Miss Logan was still talking to Judy and Nick, hoping for a bit more info to shed light on this whole situation.

"I understand, but just how close are Miss Wilde and Miss Savage, if she's willing to injure those who hurt her?" Miss Logan asked.

"Well, they were friends ever since they could talk," Nick said. "We know Hannah's parents, and we're close with them as well."

"Ah," Miss Logan said. "Friendship is a complicated thing. I'm satisfied that she would want to protect her, but can you remind Robyn that there are more ways to resolve situations like this? Preferably with _OUT_ violence?"

"Yes, of course. Again, I apologize for our daughter's behavior-" Judy said frantically, before Miss Logan cut her off while raising a paw.

"Please, there's no need. Besides..." Miss Logan said, looking around to see if anyone was watching or listening, before leaning in a bit. "I most likely would've done the same thing," the principal said. Judy and Nick were surprised from this, but they smiled.

"Now if you please, I have another meeting. Thank you for your time," Miss Logan said. Judy and Nick walked out, feeling a lot better that day.

LATER...

Robyn and the teacher walked into the class, and the whole class looked at them. Mr. Thomson went back to his desk and started working on paperwork immediately, as Robyn slunk back to her desk. Nobody even dared to speak.

Robyn sat in her desk, next to Hannah's desk, where Hannah and Kodi were waiting. They'd been waiting anxiously for their friend to come back. When Robyn came back, they scrambled to her desk to ask questions.

"Robyn, what happened?" Hannah whispered. "Are you in trouble?"

"I have detention from today to Friday," Robyn said. "And I have to see a shrink until I get 'better' or something."

"Already? It's only the beginning of the school year. Heck, the first DAY," Kodi said.

"What did you do that got you this type of punishment in the first place?" Hannah said, worried for her friend. Robyn looked away in shame, before telling them. "I...may or may not have beat up the brats who picked on you," Robyn admitted.

Hannah gasped. Kodi's eyes widened. "Are you crazy?" Kodi said, slamming the desk with his clenched paws. "What? You shouldn't have done that!" Hannah said.

"That would get someone suspended. How'd you get off so easy?" Kodi said.

"Mr. Thomson took some of the blame," Robyn said. Hannah and Kodi looked to the front of the class, where Goggles was clearing out paperwork.

"Really? He lied for you?" Hannah said, incredulously.

"That's a not good teacher," Kodi said.

"Not to mention that he didn't lie. He...he really did stand by when I was beating up those dumb bullies,"Robyn whispered. Hannah and Kodi gasped, and Robyn panicked. "O-only for a few seconds! He hesitated!" Robyn said. She decided to leave out the part where Mr. Thomson gave her permission to do so.

Robyn sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, which twitched. "Anyway, those bullies are pretty much screwed. No one's gonna hurt you again, OK?" Robyn said, looking over to Hannah.

"Thanks...but you still got in trouble," Hannah said. She was smiling that her friend would defend her like that. Robyn smiled. "It was worth it protecting my friend," Robyn said.

Mr. Thomson cleared his throat, and the whole class turned towards him. Kodi practically dove back to his desk. "I hope you remember what happened yesterday, because anyone who does bully someone, will be immediately sent up to the office, and let me tell you, Miss Logan is not as lenient as you think," Mr. Thomson said. "Now, class, please turn your english books to page 138."

Robyn smiled, as she took out her book. She was definitely inviting Goggles to her next birthday party.

THE NEXT DAY...

Robyn sat in a medium sized room, on a couch, with the deer guidance counselor sitting at a desk.

"Do you always solve your problems with your paws flailing?" he asked.

"No, only if it gets bad," Robyn said.

"I'd say three kids running is far from bad," the guidance counselor said. "Have you had any issues with your anger?"

"No...not much," Robyn said, twiddling her thumbs as she looked around, obviously looking bored.

"Are you sure, because I can recommend some exercises to do in case this happens again," the counselor said. "The last thing you need is another trip to the office, or the nurse."

"I wasn't hurt, though. I didn't need to go there," Robyn muttered.

The counselor sighed. "Listen, I prioritize safety and health above anything here, and so do these adults. You have to know that even though you care about your friends-"

"What am I?"

The guidance counselor stopped. "I'm sorry?" he asked.

"What. Am. I?" Robyn repeated. The guidance counselor didn't get a chance to answer as Robyn jumped up.

"I'm a freak! An alien! I'm not even a mammal to anyone in this school! My friend is the same, and she always gets picked on! You wanna know why I'm always angry? Because everyone's always ANGRY AT US!" Robyn yelled.

The counselor blinked. "Are you done?" he asked, not a single change in his demeanor. Robyn just sighed and plopped back down on the couch, muttering a "Sorry" under her breath.

"Listen, if you need to vent, do it. It's healthy and it helps solve problems when you voice your concerns. It's my job to keep your health up so you can continue your education," the deer said, writing in his clipboard.

Robyn didn't say anything. She was feeling too ashamed at what happened, and was avoiding eye contact in every way possible.

"Listen. You're a hybrid. You are different, and you're right, others see you as a freak, maybe worse. But you're also a mammal. You're intelligent, and I see no other reason you can't fit in. Believe me, mammals grow up to see what's inside. You're a good mammal, and so is your friend. You need to move past the bullying if you want to get better," the guidance counselor said, his normal professional tone dropping into a gentle, concerned, and caring tone.

Robyn sighed. "You don't actually care, do you?"

The guidance counselor tilted an ear, and Robyn looked up. "You're getting money for doing this, so you're not really trying," she said.

"True. But I'm on a salary, which means I get paid monthly, but it's fixed yearly. So I'll get paid the same amount for just doing my job. So I might as well do it good. And that means being close to kids like your here and making sure you don't have any problems," the counselor explained.

"That makes sense..." Robyn said. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," the counselor said, as he finished his report before tossing his clipboard aside on his desk. "That's good enough for today. Go home, eat, do your homework, get some rest. Talk to your parents on how to deal with this sort of thing at home. They know what's best," the guidance counselor said.

"OK," Robyn said. "Thank you...for not lying to me, for caring."

"Robyn, I care about everyone here, whether I know them or not," the counselor said, smiling.

Months passed, and no one bullied Robyn or Hannah. In fact, some decided to be friends with them, while others just acted like they weren't there. Mr. Thomson grew very close to the friends, helping them on homework, and giving them tips on how to understand difficult lessons.

When a new student transferred, Kion Priderock, Mr. Thomson introduced him to the group, in such a way that made the new socially awkward lion comfortable.

Flashback: a few days before-

Kion stood at the door, wearing black basketball shorts and a white shirt, and an open jacket. He was looking around, nervously. "M-mom...do I have t-to go?" he whimpered.

Nala, in her police uniform, walked up and kissed her son on the head. "Trust me, you need some friends. You can't stay up in your room, reading forever," she said.

"But...you said reading's good for me," Kion said, looking away. "They're going to pick on me."

Nala let out a *tsk* and pat Kion on the head, a slightly disapproving look on her face. "Don't talk like that. If you keep talking like that, then they'll definitely pick on you."

"Besides-" Simba said, as he walked over with Kion's backpack. "Your sister went here when she was your age and she turned out fine."

"She's braver than I am," Kion muttered.

"And don't you forget it!" Kiara, a sophomore in high school, said, smiling.

"Kiara," Nala said. She turned and smiled at her son, who was still shaking. "You'll do fine," she said, hugging her son. "Just remember what I told you, and you won't have a problem."

Nala opened the door, and she and her son walked to the patrol car. The whole ride, Nala kept talking to her son about being social, with Kion responding annoyingly with a "Yes, mom." or a "OK, mom."

They drove up to the parking lot, and Nala opened the door. Kion and his mom went up to the front office, where a coyote was talking to her assistant.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find the principal?" Nala asked. The coyote looked to the lioness police officer, and smiled. The assistant left as Miss Logan spoke up. "You're looking at her. How may I help you?"

"I'm here to transfer my son to this school? I called you yesterday to discuss . Can I see the paperwork that needs to be done for this?" Nala asked.

"Of course, this way, please," Miss Logan said.

Timeskip: a few hours

It was recess, and Mr. Thomson brought a young lion cub over to Robyn, Hannah, and Kodi. He was looking down, a blush on his cheeks. "This is Kion Priderock. He's new here, and he's a bit over a grade above you," Mr. Thomson said. "He's shy, so don't be afraid to befriend him."

Robyn turned to see Nala Priderock with her mom, Judy Hopps, waving as Kion made his way to the group. Robyn smiled and waved back to her mom.

Judy smiled, before Nala and Judy went in their patrol cars and drove off. Robyn went back to the group as Kion introduced himself.

"Umm...hi," Kion squeaked, as Kodi smiled.

"Kion, Huh? That's a pretty cool name. You're shy, huh?" Kodi asked.

"Y-yeah," Kion said. Kodi grinned as he stepped up to the lion, who just barely recoiled away from him. "That's cool. My little _hermana_ , Sasha, is shy too. I think you two would be good friends," Kodi said.

Kion smiled a bit. "Really?" he asked. For one who was a year older, he felt smaller than the friendly wolf pup before him.

Kodi smiled. "Yeah. You seem cool. Wanna go on the monkey bars?" he asked. He held out a paw to the lion. Kion looked around, seeing Hannah and Robyn with smiles on their faces, with Robyn's smile a bit less trusting than Hannah's.

Regardless, Kion high fived Kodi's paw, and the four made their way to the top playground.

Flashback end.

Thanks to Mr. Thomson, Kion grew close to Robyn and Hannah. Kodi, he was still a bit insecure about, but it didn't matter, as he was still nice to him, even though he was at least a grade above them, Mr. Thomson pulled some strings so Kion would get to see them.

When Robyn's birthday party came, she made sure to invite her teacher and the counselor. The guidance counselor couldn't make it, but he sent her a birthday card tied to a build by yourself set of the Mandator IV. She didn't really follow Star Wars, but she knew that this ship was going to look awesome on her bedroom dresser.

Goggles gave her the best present she'd ever gotten, a large pencil kit which came with a portable automatic pencil sharpener and a set of erasers, something that she had needed for so many months. She had hugged the teacher so tightly his spine cracked.

She remembered how he smiled when he was invited in the group picture. It made Robyn laugh, and since that day, she, Mr. Thomson, Hannah, and Kodi grew even closer. The two hybrid friends didn't mind, as long as they weren't hurting them. One day in class, around the end of the first semester, Mr. Thomson didn't show up to class.

"Huh? What happened?" Kodi asked. ""Where's Mr. Thomson?"

"Is class cancelled?" another student asked.

"Yeah, the bell rang like five minutes ago," Hannah said.

Then the door opened. Miss Logan walked into the classroom, looking very distraught. "Miss Logan, what happened?" a student asked.

"Where's Mr. Goggles?" another kid asked.

"Miss Logan?" Kodi asked.

Miss Logan let out a shaky sigh, before speaking up. "Mr. Thomson...he's..."

Robyn's eyes widened. "What..."

"He was in a car accident this morning. He's at the hospital, but...there's a chance he won't make it," Miss Logan said.

The whole class gasped. There was silence for a bit, and some of the kids started crying. Robyn felt her world crashing down in pieces. "He...he might die?" she said.

"I'm afraid so.", Miss Logan said. "He's in surgery, so I'll be your substitute for the next few days."

"But...you're the principal," Hannah said.

"I know...but this is something I feel I have to do. The vice principal will be taking over for now," Miss Logan said.

She started to teach, but the whole class was so distraught that Miss Logan couldn't do it. The coyote broke down in the middle of class, as did all the students.

But it was Robyn who shed the most tears. She didn't want her teacher, one of her best friends, to leave so soon.

After school, Robyn begged her parents to drive her to the nearest hospital to see her teacher. Unfortunately, he wasn't at that hospital, so Judy called a friend, a 911 operator, to check for any car crash incidents.

She got an answer, where the ambulance carrying a Mr. Keith Thomson drove to St. Zoo's Hospital.

An hour later, Robyn was racing up the stairs, as were Hannah and Kodi, desperate to see their teacher.

They reached his room, where they saw Mr. Thomson in the hospital bed.

"Mr. Thomson!" Robyn said.

"Are you OK?" Hannah said.

Goggles smiled. "Yeah, it's gonna take more than that to keep this Marine down," he said.

"You're a Marine?" Kodi asked. "As in a soldier and everything?"

"Yup. Discharged five years ago," Goggles said.

"But Marines are so mean. You're so nice," Hannah said. Mr. Thomson laughed before sighing in bed.

"Heh, that's what got me discharged," Mr. Thomson said.

Robyn smiled. "Are you gonna be OK?" she asked.

"Yeah, the surgery is good. I just got a machine in my gut and a broken arm. I'll be back in a week," Goggles said, before coughing. "I inhaled some car exhaust by accident, so I'll get a cough for a month or so."

Goggles coughed more violently. "Either that or my lungs will…" he said. The room fell silent.

"Oh…" Robyn said. Judy, standing against the doorway, looked sympathetic.

"Uhh, can we make your get-well card?" Kodi asked.

"No...seeing my best students here is enough.", the teacher said. "Finals are coming up," he said.

"Aww...you ruined it."

The three students turned to see their new lion friend holding a get-well card. "I hear tests and I go straight to my polar opposite," Kion said, not as reserved as befire.

Goggles laughed. "I wanna get a picture of this," he said. "My last moment with my best students."

"Last moment? No, you're not gonna die," Robyn said.

"Robyn, you don't know that-". Goggles said.

"No! You're not dying!" Robyn cried, hugging the teacher. Hannah, Kodi, and Kion joined in, each one distraught.

"...don't worry, I'll try not to die," Goggles said.

"You'd better," Robyn said, smiling. She hugged her teacher again, and walked out of the room, Hannah, Kodi, and Kion following. Judy smiled at the elementary school teacher and mouthed a simple "good luck" to him.

Goggles smiled, waving goodbye as Judy closed the hospital room behind her.

Next week, everyone awaited the arrival of Mr. Thomson. The week during, Miss Logan kept subbing for the class. She too was excited for the return of one of the school's best teachers.

Robyn and Hannah were giddily hopping in their chairs, as Kodi slept on his desk. "Wake me up when he gets here," he'd said. "I couldn't sleep last night."

When the classroom door opened, everyone was about to welcome back the teacher in a synchronized yell, when an adult dog walked in wearing a suit. Kodi woke up, his sleepy eyes widening at the still absence of the teacher. "Huh? Where's Mr. Thomson?" Kodi asked.

The dog looked somber. "I'm sorry...but Mr. Thomson is...he didn't…" he said.

Everyone gasped. Miss Logan fell on her chair, her paw on her chest. The sudden news of their teacher shocked them, and some started crying immediately. Robyn herself was just about to burst into tears when…

Another dog walked into the room. He wore blue jeans and a dress shirt, with a tie. He had a cast around his left arm, but more importantly, he had thick rimmed glasses.

"That's enough outta you," Mr. Thomson said, a disproving look at the other mammal. Everyone gasped, before the room erupted in cheers, sobs, and yelling.

Robyn and Hannah tackled Mr. Thomson to the floor, laughing and crying. The dog wearing the suit smirked, laughing.

Miss Logan leapt out of her chair and tackled Mr. Thomson with a hug. Everyone was surprised to see the principal in this behavior. To shock them even more, Miss Logan pressed her lips against the teacher's own lips.

"Ewwww!" the class groaned. The other suited dog burst into laughter as Miss Logan and Mr. Thomson broke the kiss.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Miss Logan's actually my wife," Goggles said. Miss Logan blushed at the sudden gasps from the class.

"Does this mean you know how babies are made?" a student asked. Miss Logan's blush extended to her whole head.

"Well, see at night, a couple get together and-" Goggles began, before Miss Logan elbowed him in the stomach, a grunt escaping him. "And they do something you need to be in high school to learn!" Miss Logan concluded, making the whole class groan in disappointment.

"Did you have to scare them like that?" Mr. Thomson asked.

"I tried, Keith," the other dog, the teacher's brother, said, shrugging. Then the class noticed him.

"Mr. Thomson? Who's that?" Kodi asked.

"This is my brother. Meet London Adler," Goggles said, gesturing to the other canine in the room.

"Pleasure to meet you, kids," London said.

"Hi, Mr. Adler!" the class said.

"Alright, since it's my first day back, class is cancelled!" Goggles said, before coughing.

"Yay!" the class said.

"Where I get to tell you stories of my Marine days!" Goggles said.

"Aww..." the class said. London abs Miss Logan snickered at Mr. Thomson's dismayed expression.

"With cookies," Goggles deadpanned.

"Yay!" the class repeated. London walked out and back in with a bunch of cookie boxes. The class watched as cookies were passed out to the students.

Robyn smiled. Mr. Thomson looked at her and winked.

"Everything's back to normal," she muttered. She took a cookie and began eating, as Mr. Thomson started telling his story.

"We were stationed in Uzbekistan, in a big dust storm. It was dusty, but us Tripp's held on, pushing forward and advancing to our destination…"

( **I'm keeping my OC.**

 **One of 'em.**

 **Song of the day: Need This Feeling - Ben Schuller** )


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Someone Else's Perspective

Luna Elise Wilde sat in the back of her grandparent's car, the seventeen year old vixen utterly confused at why Marian and Robin Sr. would call her out of her second month in college on a random day. It was too abnormal for her tastes, even for the rebels Luna called her grandparents.

"Uhh...what's going on?" Luna asked.

Marian looked back and smiled. "Just wait and see," she said. Luna raised an eyebrow, and Marian and Robin simply smiled, as Robin steered around the bend towards the Dawson Tech Building.

"Why're we here?" Luna asked, looking around, nervously. "What's going on here?"

"You'll see in a second," Marian said. They pulled into an alley and Marian pushed a button on a device she was holding. A large underground spiraling roadway opened up, and Robin drove in.

"What the..." Luna mumbled.

"I know, it's kinda pressuring on your mind at first," Robin Sr. said, chuckling.

"Wait...does this have to do with your vigilante personas, or..." Luna asked. Robin Sr. and Marian looked at each other, before looking back at their granddaughter.

"Well, sort of," Robin Sr. said. "This won't address us, it'll address you." Luna was confused, until they parked. The two elderly foxes brought their granddaughter into the secret headquarters known as the Bunker.

When the door opened, Luna was surprised to see someone familiar standing on a large metal briefing table. "Olivia?!" Luna cried.

Olivia Dawson, daughter of David and Basil Dawson, was working on a large mech suit, which Luna noticed was about a few centimeters taller than her, but to a mouse like Olivia, it was massive.

"Luna!" the Scottish mouse cried. She scampered over to Luna and hugged her childhood friend, or basically trying to with her hand. But Luna was too shocked looking at the mech suit before her. "What-what's that?" Luna said.

"Meet Spitfire," Marian said.

"Aww, I thought we were gonna name it the Titan," Olivia said, a little disappointed.

"The Titan sounds like a monster, like a mammal who'd eat other mammals," Marian said, a slight scolding tone in her voice.

"But what about-" Olivia said.

"Come on, your favorite plane was the Spitfire," Marian said. "This thing's gonna fly, isn't it? Why not the Spitfire?"

Olivia sighed. "OK," she said. "For the record, my favorite plane was the Messerschmitt BF 109."

"I don't think you can name your creation after a German engineer that lived over a hundred years ago," Robin Sr. said. "I'd say that brings up copyright issues. Very old ones."

Luna blinked. "Well, what about me? What's this gotta do with me?" Everyone's attention was turned back to the granddaughter. Robin spoke up, seeing his granddaughter's nervous look.

"You see..." Robin said. "You know we're the MM Gang. Little John couldn't come over to help us explain this."

"We need a successor, or in this case, two." Marian said. Luna and Olivia looked at each other. Judging by Olivia's expression, she hadn't been seeing the whole picture either. Either that or Olivia had secrets kept from her as well.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" Luna asked. Olivia gave a cynical look to the elder foxes, using a paw to gesture them to go on.

"We're retired, so we need another hero to protect the city. And we thought, well..." Marian said, before looking to her archery mastered husband for help, and Robin gladly intervened. "We have two very good candidates in front of us," Robin Sr. said.

Luna stayed silent for a while, worrying her grandparents, before she instantly recoiled with her back to the table. "What?" she said, her pupils dilating. Olivia's eyebrows also shot up in surprise. "Say what now?"

"We're making a new project. The Ceartais Project. Basically we're making a new group of heroes sent to protect this city," Robin Sr. said

"Luna, your archery skills are incredible, almost matching my husband's. Olivia, you can build a defibrillator out of paper clips. I don't see why you can't be heroes," Marian said.

"I made a defibrillator out of paper clips and a car engine. That's different. Plus I got it off of the MacGyver series," Olivia muttered.

"So, you're telling us to give up our normal lives for your legacy?" Luna asked, her voice mixed in anger and disbelief. Marian looked down in some guilt, enabling Robin to continue the explanation.

"We can't help this city forever. We're asking you to give your future for the lives of others," Robin said. "I know it's a hard decision to make, and it's OK to be a little selfish, but...think of what's at stake here."

"We're willing to pay you. Given your current...job, Luna," Marian said. Luna felt her cheeks heat up.

Luna looked between Robin, who was looking at her, and Marian, who was fiddling nervously with one of her batons, and Olivia, whose expression was completely unreadable. She looked down, seeing her reflection in the shiny neosteel floor.

"I...", Luna said, before rubbing her forehead in frustration. "I need to think about it." However, at that moment, Olivia made a decision that shocked her childhood friend. "I'm in," she said.

"What?" Marian asked, dropping her baton.

"What? You're agreeing so suddenly?" Luna asked, looking to Olivia. Olivia looked bad with a molten expression. "What about your life?"

"I know this is what I was meant to be the moment I built Spitfire," Olivia said. "Call me crazy, I call it destiny."

"Luna, please, let us know what your decision is," Marian said.

The young vixen rubbed her forehead. "I'll...I'll get back to you," she said. "I...I need to get back home. Dad...mom...sis..."

Marian nodded. "I'll drive you home," she said. As Luna and Marian walked to the garage, Luna came up with another question.

"What's Ceartais?" Luna asked. "Sounds weird to me."

Marian sighed. "Don't question it," she said. "I really don't wanna explain this _again_."

THE NEXT DAY…

Luna woke up and got ready to go out. She was brushing her teeth when she thought back to when Marian and Robin Sr. broke the news.

"A hero, huh?" Luna said, quietly to herself.

"Lu?"

Robyn stepped into the bathroom, yawning. She wore a simple sleeping shirt that went down to her thighs. "Morning," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning, little sis," Luna said, rinsing her mouth.

"Hey, Robbie? Can I ask you a question?" Luna asked.

"How do I say yes or no to something you already did?" Robyn said.

"Ha ha, look, it's serious," Luna said. Robyn noted the tone in her older sister's voice and nodded.

"I've been given another job offer, and it could change my whole life. It's for the good, but it could potentially ruin my life," Luna said.

"Is this a 'should I or should I not' question?" Robyn asked. Luna just nodded in response.

Robyn thought about this. "Well...like I heard from TV, do what your conscience dictates," she said, genuinely thinking about it. "Now, are you done? I really need to pee."

Luna left the bathroom and Robyn stepped in, closing the door behind her. "What does my heart tell me?" Luna muttered.

"Well?" Robyn's voice beyond the door said.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Luna said back.

As she drove to the archery course in her scooter, she kept weighing the options, between going to school and pursuing her old passions, or going to the rushing path vigilantism and helping others.

"This is so difficult!" she groaned, as she headbutted the handlebars. The horn went off, and she jumped in surprise. A female sheep in a nearby van was staring at her. "Are you OK?" she asked. Luna blushed in embarrassment and nodded, before heading to the range.

Luna was practicing her skills in an archery arena, hitting bullseyes, when she remembered how her grandparents would talk about stories of their vigilantism. "Mammals called us heroes...we loved it. The best part is being a hero was our passion," Robin Sr. had said.

"Passion, huh?" Luna muttered, letting loose an arrow that hit a bullseye on the target. She drew back another arrow and fired, hitting the bullseye again. "Maybe I can pull it off..." Luna said.

"Pull what off?"

Luna turned to see her dad and her uncle Jack with their bows. "Hey, dad. Hey, Skippy," Luna said.

"Heh, hey Lu Lu," Nick said. He took his bow and grabbed an arrow, as did Jack. "Whatcha talking about?" Jack asked.

"Oh, nothing important," Luna said, looking around nonchalantly.

Nick chuckled. "Luna, I can see right through you. You know that, right?" he said. "Come on, what's bothering you?"

Luna sighed and put her bow down. She had to word this carefully, explaining her problem as truthfully as she could without giving away her grandparent's expectations.

"I got...a job offer. It could turn other mammals' lives for the better, but it could ruin my life. I wanna help others, but I don't know if it's worth doing at my expense," Luna said.

" _Nailed it!_ " she thought.

"What's the job?" Nick asked. Luna twitched, which Nick didn't notice, luckily for her. "I can't tell you. It's classified," Luna said.

"You sure?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Yes, they specifically told me," Luna said. " _That part's technically true,_ " Luna thought. Luckily, her dad could see that.

Nick smiled. "Yeah, it's probably not important. OK, remember when Trevor Moon was running for mayor?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Luna said. "He was supporting interspecies relationships."

"He was pretty mych an inter, but he kept it in. But when he wanted to run for mayor, he chose to represent inters in the city. It could've ruined his life if he lost, but he took a chance. He took a chance and won," Nick said.

"Everything involves a risk. Trevor said he never regretted making the choice of his sexuality," Jack said. "It was a choice with no regrets."

"No regrets..." Luna muttered. Jack and Nick nodded. "So, you're saying..." Luna said.

Nick smiled. "Go for it. If you don't get the job, you'll go back to the life you wanted, back where you started. If you do make, then you'll be helping mammals get the lives they want," he said.

Luna smiled, finding hope and resuscitation in her father's words. "Thanks, daddy," Luna said, as she hugged her dad.

"No problem, angel," Nick said, hugging his daughter back. "How about a father daughter competition?"

"Ahem!"

"My bad. Father, daughter, and uncle competition?" Nick said, making sure to include Jack. Luna smirked. "You're on, dad!" she said, taking her bow and quiver of arrows.

TIMESKIP...

The next week, Luna was back in the Bunker, courtesy of her friend Olivia bringing her there via personal transportation. "I've decided. I'm joining Ceartais,", Luna said. Marian and Robin Sr. smiled, Marian wiping a few tears.

"What made you after?" Marian asked. Luna sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I...I wanna make a difference. Plus I don't think I see Olivia enough as it is," Luna chuckled. Robin smiled.

"Great. First, we're gonna do training. I hope you're prepared," Robin Sr. said. Robin Sr. tossed a bow at Luna, who caught it with ease.

"What?", she asked, before Marian charged at her. She started throwing punches at her granddaughter, making Luna jump up and roll away. "What the hell?!" Luna cried, before Robin Sr. fired an arrow that grazed her ear, embedding itself in the wall behind her.

Luna acted quickly, grabbing the arrow and aiming it at her grandfather. By then, Marian had grabbed her batons and swung them straight into Luna's face.

Luna dropped her bow, but she grabbed the arrow, attempting to defend herself against the onslaught of punches. She deflected some of the baton hits, before a leg sweep sent her sprawling helplessly on the floor.

By then, Luna couldn't get up. "Ow..." she groaned, clutching her kneecap in pain. As much pain as she was in, the fight was amazingly impressive.

"Not bad. But not good enough," Marian said, holding out a paw to help her up. "If you're gonna protect this city, you need to fight," Luna let out a pained groan, before taking her grandmother's paw and getting up.

"Alrighty then, hit me," she said. Marian threw another punch, and Luna dodged. She grabbed an arrow and threw it at Marian.

The hacker swung her tonfa, knocking the arrow out of the air. Then she charged, as did Luna, after pulling a baseball bat off a deactivated practice bot.

Then the two clashed. Have you seen any anime where two characters fight with swords so fast they're blurs with sparks flying out? This is similar, except with blunt objects.

The two continued to fight, before Luna scored a hit on Marian's thigh. Marian stumbled, before Luna performed a jump kick.

Marian ducked and scored a hit with her batons, against Luna's hip. Luna stifled a cry of pain and performed another swing kick.

Marian grabbed Luna's leg and flung her over her shoulder. Luna swung the metal bat as she flailed, hitting Marian's crotch, hard.

Marian let out a vulpine squeal as she collapsed to the floor, holding her groin. Robin had cringed from the *crunch* the hit had made, and was now running to his wife.

Luna stared in horror at what she'd done. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she said. "Are you OK or-"

"I'm...fine...that was good..." Marian said, trying to get up. Luna could barely stifle a laugh at her grandmother's position.

Marian's knees were bent inward, and both her paws were holding her "baby-maker". Robin Sr. looked on in worry. "Are you OK? Do you need anything?" Robin asked.

"Yeah...could you take a look?" Marian hissed, finding it hard to walk. Robin blushed, but quickly helped his wife to a spare room.

When the door slammed shut, Luna just broke down in laughter. The situation was strangely funny to her, as guilty as she felt about it.

When she calmed down, she sighed and looked to the door. "Can I go home? I don't want my friends to worry!" she asked.

She was met with a moan from the other room, and Luna paled instantly. She turned around, grabbed her jacket, and bailed immediately.

( **Anyone notice those references? If so, please put in the reviews.**

 **Plus I'm not too proud of the ending, but screw it, what's a story without some abnormalities?**

 **Song of the day: Superstar - Pegboard Nerds** )


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Coming Out

It was sophomore year of high school. Robyn and Mike sat on a bench, the bobcat and the hybrid looking into each other's eyes. Robyn was sitting in Mike's lap, nuzzling him. Mike was purring as Robyn nuzzled him.

Both were in the same MMA, Mixed Martial Arts, class, which Marian, Robyn's grandmother, helped train her with at home.

"So, tell me, why'd you join MMA?" Mike asked, smiling. Robyn grinned and kissed Mike on the nose.

"That's for you to remember, what? Months ago?" Robyn asked, smirking. She wiggled her rear to get a better position on her boyfriend, making him squirm to her amusement. "You don't remember, do you?"

"How could I forget? Then again, with a beauty like you around, how could I remember?" Mike said, smiling as Robyn snorted in response. "Such a sap," she said, shaking her head.

"You complaining?" Mike asked, a goofy smile on his face.

"No," Robyn said, before rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's funny antics. "Though...I'm a tomboy, so..."

"Guess you're not as much as a tomboy as you thought, huh?" Mike said, wrapping an arm around his date.

"Is that an insult?" Robyn teased.

"Consider it, even ground. You did call me a sap," Mike said. Robyn was silent, before rolling her eyes.

"Yeah. I don't mind, though," Mike said. Robyn leaned her head on Mike's shoulder, the bobcat gently petting her ears. "Hey, we've been dating for almost a month, so when do you..." Robyn said.

"I'll wait as long as you want for that decision," Mike said. Robyn blushed at the topic, but kept going.

"Well...I'm grateful for that, but, what if this relationship doesn't last?" Robyn asked. She immediately regretted asking that question.

"..."

Mike couldn't answer that. He genuinely liked Robyn, and would rather give up anything and everything than to do anything to hurt her, or put her in an uncomfortable position. But he wasn't sure if Robyn felt that much about him than he did about her.

"I, I don't know," Mike said. "Why?" Robyn heard the nervousness in his tone, and looked away in guilt and shame. "I...never mind," Robyn said.

"Robyn," Mike said, his tone turning serious. "If you want to end this relationship just say it. I want what's best for you, even if we won't see each other like this again."

Robyn let out a shaky breath, bracing herself for what was coming. She felt like she was going to kill herself over this. "I have to tell you something..."

FLASHBACK: A MONTH AGO...

 _It was lunchtime in high school. Hannah was fiddling with the phone in her paws, while Robyn and Kodi were studying. Robyn looked up from her textbook and saw Hannah's nervous look. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked._

 _Hannah looked around, before looking at Robyn. "It's nothing, I just-" she said, before shutting up._

 _"Is someone picking on you?" Kodi asked._

 _"I'll knock their block off!" Robyn said, pounding her fists together._

 _"No! No one's picking on me. It's just..." Hannah said. "I have something to confess." Robyn blinked. Hannah never hid anything from her. "What's wrong?" she asked._

 _"I-I...I don't want you to hate me," Hannah said, sniffling. Robyn and Kodi stared in surprise._

" _Why would we hate you?" Robyn asked._

" _Yeah, we've known each other for so long, it'll take an Executor to break off our friendship," Kodi said._

 _Robyn and Hannah looked over at the wolf, who stared back. "What? I like Star Wars," he said._

 _"Wait, were you the one who ate my KFC last week?" Robyn asked, suddenly more intimidating than usual, if that was even possible._

 _"What? No, I don't even like chicken that much," Hannah said. "Especially if you're eating it."_

 _Robyn let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god!" she said. "I'd hate to get mad at you." Hannah just rolled her eyes at what Robyn missed in that statement._

 _"But what is it, then?" Kodi asked. "I'm pretty sure you're stressing over something more worse than fried chicken."_

 _"Hey!" Robyn said, jokingly offended. "KFC is life."_

 _"Well...are...are any of you guys homophobic?" Hannah asked, looking around._

 _Roby blinked. "No. Why?" she asked. Hannah looked away, and Robyn pieced her behavior and the question together. From the look on Kodi's face, he did as well._

 _Then she blinked. "Oh..." she said. Kodi just looked around awkwardly, whistling._

 _"I'm...I'm gay," Hannah said. "I mean I'm lesbian, or...bi? I don't know, I'm sexually attracted to females! There! I said it!"_

 _Hannah looked down at the blank screen of her phone, the her scared expression reflecting back. "Are you gonna hate me?" she whimpered._

 _"Why would I?" Robyn said. "I mean, why would we hate you?"_

 _Hannah looked up. "What?" she said. "Almost everyone I told this to shunned me so quickly."_

 _"And I'll kick their asses. But what matters is if you still wanna be friends," Robyn said. Hannah turned to look at Kodi, and saw that his expression said the same thing._

 _"Of course! I love you!" Hannah said, before blushing profusely. "N-not that way, though."_

 _"Yeah," Robyn said. "Anyway, the family on my mom's side is full of inters and gays and lesbians and bisexuals...why should you be any different?"_

 _"You..." Hannah said, in disbelief. She looked around to see Kodi agreed to this._

 _"I agree.", Kodi said. "Besides, it's not gonna get in the way of my abilities."_

" _I'm sorry, abilities?" Robyn asked. As if on cue, a she-wolf walked by. Kodi winked and clicked his tongue at her. The she-wolf rolled her eyes and kept walking._

" _Ah," Hannah said._

" _I wouldn't say that's an ability, more like a try-hard curse," Robyn said. Kodi responded with a hard glare._

" _Hey, guys. What're you talking about?"_

 _Hannah, Robyn, and Kodi turned to see Kion leaning on the wall next to them. "Hannah came out of the closet and we were just telling her we don't judge," Kodi said._

" _Really?" Kion asked. Hannah nodded slowly._

" _My cousin's friend's gay, and I've been cool with it, so count me in.", Kion said._

 _"Uhh...count you in the what?", Robyn asked, going on her phone._

" _The Hannah-is-a-lesbo-and-we-support-that club.", Kion said. Kodi stared at him._

" _Huh? Is that a thing?" Kodi asked._

" _It is now," Robyn said. "Relax, no one will hurt you like before."_

 _Hannah wiped a tear from her eyes. "Thank you. My parents have been supportive, but they aren't like you guys.", she said._

 _Robyn smiled. "So, if you found out you're lesbian, who do you have a crush on?", Robyn asked._

 _"Well, I-", Hannah said._

 _"E-excuse me?"_

 _Hannah looked up to see a young female coyote standing near her. She had gray fur, and a shy expression. "Umm, hello..." she said, nervously._

 _"Hi," Hannah said. Hannah immediately blushed, and Robyn and Kodi smiled. "Aww, this is cute.", Robyn said._

 _"Umm, I like your stripes. They're beautiful," the coyote said, shyly._

 _"T-thank you," Hannah said, blushing even harder from the compliment._

 _"I...I don't want to be a bother, but do you wanna...maybe...go out for coffee with me? After school? I-I mean, if you want. If not then-"_

 _Hannah smiled. "Sure, I don't have anything to do after school," she said. The coyote smiled, happy she said yes. "Meet me by the gym after school?", she asked._

 _"Sure. What's your name?" Hannah asked. "Nifa Clarke.", the coyote said._

 _"I'm Hannah Savage," Hannah said._

 _Nifa blushed. "S-see you after school," she said._

 _Nifa walked away and Hannah looked back to see the mischievous looks on her friends' faces. "I'm never gonna live this down, am I?" Hannah said._

 _"Nope," Robyn said._

" _Not a chance," Kodi chuckled. Kion just smirked, as Hannah groaned._

TIMESKIP: A WEEK

 _Hannah and Nifa sat with Robyn, Kodi, and Kion at lunch, Nifa and Hannah holding paws. "Hey, guys," Hannah said. Nifa waved shyly._

 _"Hola," Kodi said, waving._

 _"Sup?" Robyn said._

 _Kion waved._

 _Hannah and Nifa sat down, and Robyn looked at the two dating females. "How was the movie date last night?" Robyn asked._

 _"Good. Hannah squealed the whole time. You know romantics," Nifa said, as Hannah just looked away bashfully._

" _What else happened?" Kodi asked, as Hannah grinned widely._

" _We had our first kiss!" Hannah giggled, as Nifa gasped. "Hannah!" Nifa cried, blushing._

 _"Come on, let's have some fun, huh?" Hannah said, batting her eyelashes._

 _"Oh, this gonna be good," Kodi laughed. Hannah glared at Kodi, before she herself burst into laughter._

 _"Yeah..." Robyn said, her voice drowned out by the laughter._

 _"Me and my little shy sweetheart,"Hannah said, cuddling Nifa, who was giggling._

 _"Hey, I'm a grade higher than you!" Nifa laughed._

 _The two shared a kiss, at which Kodi and Kion took a picture of on their phones, before hiding their devices._

 _"Hey, send me that pic," Robyn said, causing both teen males to tense up immediately._

 _Hannah and Nifa stopped kissing and turned to the other three. Kodi and Kion sweat dropped in sync as Robyn kept a devious smile on her muzzle._

 _"You...you took a picture of us?" Hannah asked, menacingly. Her eyes practically screamed the term "You're dead!" over and over. "Uhh..." Kion said, nervously._

 _"Godammit, Robyn!" Kodi said, as Robyn simply giggled. Then the wolf and the lion jumped up and bolted. "Get back here!" Hannah yelled, chasing after the two boys. Nifa and Robyn just blinked._

 _"She almost never gets this mad, trust me," Robyn said, in an almost apologetic tone._

 _"I believe you, don't worry," Nifa said, still smiling dreamily. Then Robyn's phone chimed in._

 _Robyn checked it, to see Kion had sent her the picture of Hannah and Nifa kissing. She smirked and put her phone in her pocket._

TIMESKIP: TWO WEEKS…

 _Hannah and Nifa were making out in the park, with Robyn and Mike sitting not too far away from them. "Your friend's a lesbian?" Mike asked._

 _"You got a problem with her?" Robyn asked._

 _"No, I'm just asking. Tell Hannah I said congratulations. It couldn't have been easy to admit that," Mike said, genuinely._

 _Robyn smiled. "I will," she said._

 _Mike sighed and looked back to Hannah. "Do you know if she told her family yet?" he asked._

" _She did. They were OK with it, as awkward as it was," Robyn said. The two chuckled before sighing._

 _She turned back to Hannah and Nifa, who were now looking into each others' eyes. Robyn felt a new feeling bubble up. It didn't feel good to her._

 _"Hey, Robbie?" Mike asked. Robyn shook out of her daze and turned to the bobcat._

 _"Yeah?" Robyn asked, acting as if nothing was wrong. Mike looked on with sorry, feeling a bit uncomfortable._

 _"You good?" Mike asked._

 _"Yeah, just...just feeling happy for Hannah," Robyn lied. Luckily for her, Mike fell for it, giving a smile._

 _"Gee, I hope so. You're such good friends.", Mike said. Robyn smiled, as she looked back at Nifa and Hannah. "Yeah..."_

TIMESKIP: PRESENT...

"Long story short, when I saw Nifa with Hannah, I felt something, like I should be with Hannah instead," Robyn admitted.

"Jealousy?" Mike asked. Robyn knew there was no denying it, deciding to nod in defeat instead. "I understand," Mike said. Robyn turned in surprise, an ear tilted.

"Excuse me?" Robyn asked.

"You're bisexual, right?" Mike asked.

"Well, yeah. I think? I dunno, I've never been attracted to girls before, and-", Robyn said, which Mike muffled her voice with his paw.

"Relax, I know you're not lesbian, since if you were, you wouldn't have agreed to go out with a hunk of handsomeness like me," Mike said, gently. Robyn giggled, before sighing.

"It's fine," Mike said. "I'm more than willing to end this if you want to so badly."

Robyn's eyes widened. "It's not like I wanna end it! You're a great guy, and hurting you is the last thing I'd want," she said, guiltily.

"I know, and I feel the same way about you. But if you keep feeling this way for your friend, then I'll help. And in my opinion, it's the best way to help you," Mike said.

Robyn sniffed. "Sorry it had to be like this," she said.

"Don't worry, as long as you're happy," Mike said, smiling. "And I'll try to get over you. But since it's you...that might take a while."

"Sap," Robyn said. Mike sighed.

"But I'm your-well...not your sap anymore apparently," Mike said. There was silence.

"You won't tell-" Robyn said, before Mike smiled calmly, causing the tension to leave almost immediately. "Your choice of sexuality is safe with me.", Mike reassured.

"One kiss for the road?" Robyn asked. Mike smiled and the two pressed their lips together for the last time. Mike smiled. "See ya at MMA next week," he said, his tone a bit somber.

Robyn smiled sadly. "See ya," she said. Mike and Robyn parted ways, and the two never dated again.

The moment Robyn could get a chance, she slipped around the corner and slid down the wall, her eyes watering.

"This is for the best...this is for the best..." Robyn whispered to herself, and a minute later, she broke down.

Kodi walked through the school, texting on his phone, before he heard sniffling. He rounded the corner and saw Robyn sobbing against the wall.

"Robyn? What happened?" Kodi asked, making his way to the hybrid. Robyn couldn't say a thing, and Kodi sat next to her, ready to help her.

About a month from then, Robyn had gotten over Mike. But then came another predicament: trying to get over Hannah. Fortunately for the Wilde daughter, she noticed how Hannah and Nifa stopped hanging out together as much, just waving and smiling to each other.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you two still dating?" Robyn asked, looking up from her phone. It was after school and she was texting her mom.

"No, we weren't feeling it anymore," Hannah said, sighing. "We're still friends, though. No need to go and beat her up, she didn't break my heart."

"That's good," Robyn said. "Not the breaking up part, but the mutual thing..."

Hannah blushed. "Wanna take a walk?" she asked. "Just a walk, I promise."

Robyn smiled. "I'd like that," she said. She pocketed her phone and walked with Hannah towards the school exit.

( **Song of the day: Real Life - Mako** )


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

2nd Sleepover

Robyn and Hannah looked inside Kodi's house. It'd been so long since they came here, and they smiled when they remembered the fun times they first had.

"Man, that was the first time we ever had fun as friends together," Robyn said. "Feels good to step in here again."

"That sounded cheesy.", Hannah giggled. Robyn smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I'll say that. Kodi and Kion should be here," Robyn said.

Then they heard voices in the room on the second floor.

"I'm the king and he's my queen!" a voice said.

"No, you're, you're more of a queen to be honest," another voice laughed.

Robyn and Hannah strolled up the stairs to see Kion and Kodi with fake crowns on their heads, with Sasha and her friends laughing while sitting in front of them.

Kion wore shorts and a T-shirt, with a fancy cape and his mane combed down. Kodi wore his regular clothes, jeans, a shirt and a jacket. He had his headphones were around his neck.

"Actually, you look more like a Joker more than anything.", Kodi said.

"No, I'm the king and you're one of my concubines," Kion laughed.

"If I'm your concubine, then I should give you a backrub and foot massage," Kodi said, before instantly gaining a mischievous glint in his eyes. "And maybe more?"

There was an awkward silence, before Kion said one word.

"No."

Suddenly, everyone exploded in laughter. Even Robyn and Hannah were laughing uncontrollably, making their presence known.

"Oh, hey guys," Kodi said, a little flustered they saw the performance.

"You-you look like a high schooler on every drug imaginable," Robyn said. Then she started impersonating being ridiculously high. Everyone burst into laughter again.

Gazelle and Wade Jones walked in, smiling at the laughing kids. " _¡La cena está lista!_ " Gazelle said. "Dinner is ready!"

"OK, _mami_!" Kodi and Sasha synced. Kodi, Kion, Robyn, Hannah, Sasha, and her little group of friends walked down the stairs, towards the dinner table.

AN HOUR LATER...

After eating, Sasha and her friends were back in Sasha's room, while Kodi and his friends were at the living room, where they noticed a difference from last time they were here.

"You don't have dart guns anymore?" Robyn asked.

Kodi held up a plastic Karabiner 98k in his paws. "Nope, just Airsoft," he said.

"Cool. I can use this," Kion said, holding up an FN MAG.

"I call dibs on the AWP," Hannah blurted out.

"No.", Robyn said.

"Hah, not like you can aim," Kodi said. Robyn picked up a rifle and aimed it at Kodi. "Wanna bet?", she snarled.

"Crap!" Kodi cried, as he was chased by Robyn around the room, Airsoft rounds flying past him.

"To be honest, I don't think she can't aim," Kion said.

"Oh, you wanna start?!" Robyn said.

"Nope!" Kion blurted out.

"Hey!"

The four stopped doing whatever they were doing and looked at Gazelle, who had a frown on her face. " _Mijo_ , we bought protective gear for a reason," Gazelle said.

"Oh, right," Kodi said, sheepishly.

"And play in the backyard! We don't need another hole in the TV!" Gazelle called out as she went back to the kitchen. Robyn and Hannah smirked at Kodi.

"...what?" Kodi asked.

"You shot the TV?" Robyn asked.

"With this," Kodi said, walking over to pick up a Pz.B 39, with tape on the barrel.

"Oh. That's a big one," Hannah said.

"That's what she said," Kodi said. He and Kodi exploded in laughter, while Robyn and Hannah's cheeks burned beet red.

"P-pervs!" Hannah stuttered. She grabbed the Pz.B 39 and aimed the anti-tank rifle at Kodi.

"Wait!" Robyn cried, but when Hannah pulled the trigger, the large round popped out like a cork, landing harmlessly a few feet away.

"Oh," Hannah said.

"OK, let's try to kill each other in the backyard, OK?" Kodi asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Kion said. The four grabbed as many guns as they could and made their way to the back.

"Oh yeah, why're most of your guns looking at least a hundred years old?" Hannah asked.

"Because I watched Saving Private Ryan,"

Kodi said. Hannah didn't question him again after that.

A couple minutes later, they were in Airsoft protective gear, armed with their weapons in the backyard, which was pretty big.

There was cover on two sides, and a little tower on the side for snipers or emplacements. In fact, there was an Airsoft M60 mounted on the tower. It was rarely used, as climbing up was a risk.

The four now wore helmets, chest, shoulder, and leg armor, which were all made of leather and thin iron.

"And...go!" Kion said. He fired his FN MAG at Robyn and Hannah, the two of them ducking the bullets.

Robyn fired back with her MP-40, while Hannah fired back with her M-3 Grease Gun.

Kodi fired a shot with his Karabiner 98k, grazing Hannah's shoulder armor, before a bullet from Robyn hit his arm. Even with the protective gautlets, he could feel the slight sting of a bullet.

"Ha! You say I can't aim!" Robyn said triumphantly.

"Yeah, one bullet out of your whole clip hit me!" Kodi shot back, while literally shooting back at her. Hannah switched to the AWP and loaded a clip of Airsoft rounds.

"Sniper!" Kodi cried. Kion fired his FN MAG, forcing Hannah to duck and cover.

"Suppressing!" Kodi yelled, taking position behind a Browning M1919A6.

Robyn grabbed an AKM, the only gun on her side, much to her dismay, and started spraying at the two heavy gunners, one with a light machine gun, while the other with a medium.

"We're pinned!" Hannah cried. Robyn cringed as an Airsoft round shattered near her. Then she spotted something.

"I got an idea!" Robyn said, which Hannah could barely hear over the gunfire. Robyn suddenly got a flash. Not like a PTSD flash, but an adrenaline rush. She could've sworn she heard the gunfire slow down.

"Grab the rifle!" Robyn ordered.

"Which one?!" Hannah cried.

"The one with the tape on it!" Robyn yelled.

Hannah grabbed the Pz.B 39, and lobbed it at Robyn. She caught it and pulled the fake anti-tank round out, before peeking out of cover. She saw Kion standing behind a stack of tires, with Kodi firing behind a table.

Robyn hurled the round at Kion, before ducking again.

"Ow!" Kion said, before the firing from his MAG stopped. Just then, Kodi's firing stopped.

"Kion!" Kodi cried.

"Now!" Robyn said. She fired her AKM out of cover, and Hannah fired a shot from her AWP. Kodi was completely out of cover and running towards Kion, who was clutching his face.

"Ceasefire! Ceasefire!" he yelled.

Robyn was about to fire at Kodi, when she saw Kion on the ground in pain. "Holy-what happened?!" Robyn cried, throwing her AKM to the grass, as Hannah set down her AWP and ran towards the others.

Blood dripped from Kion's paw as he clutched his nose. "Ow! What the hell's that thing made of?" Kion cried, as he stared at his bloody paw. His nose was smashed, blood dripping out.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry, I didn't know I would hit you, I was just trying to distract you and..." Robyn said, ranting.

"Let's stop playing for now," Kodi said. "I'll get the first-aid kit."

Kodi got up and walked towards the house, with Hannah following. Robyn knelt down and helped put pressure on Kion's nose. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry..." she repeated.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Kion reassured, wincing as his nose burned in pain. "If anything I'm impressed. That's a good arm."

"It was accidental," Robyn reminded him.

"Right...not that good an arm," Kion said.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. Robyn was tough as nails, and she was even a bit playfully rough with her friends, but the worst thing she could ever feel was the guilt from hurting one of her friends.

"Hey..." Kion said, putting a paw on her head, the paw that wasn't bloody. Robyn looked up with slightly teary eyes. "I forgive you," Kion said.

Robyn smiled, before wiping a tear. "Don't

tell anyone I was crying, OK?" she asked.

"I don't see anything wrong with crying, but OK," Kion said. Kodi came back with the first-aid kit, and got to work. He disinfected Kion's nose, before he wrapped it in bandages.

"You look like you're getting a prosthetic nose," Hannah chuckled.

"Hopefully I won't need one," Kion said. Kodi and Hannah just smirked, while Robyn let out a giggle.

"Come on, let's go back inside," Hannah said.

Then she looked back at all the FN MAG and M1919A6 rounds lying on the ground in front of the cover Hannah and Robyn had been behind moments before.

"OK...after we clean up," Kodi said, as he looked at the whole backyard. "I'll get a broom," Robyn said.

AN HOUR LATER…

It was half past 8, and Robyn, Hannah, Kodi, and Kion were facing each other in a certain racing game.

"Come on I-I'm in last!" Robyn cried, as Kodi and Hannah raced past her on the track. Before Robyn could accelerate again, Kion wrecked her again while racing past her.

"COME ON, THE RED SHELL!" Robyn howled angrily. Kion and Kodi laughed in unison, as Hannah just giggled.

"Oh yeah?! Here!" Robyn yelled, throwing a blue shell at whoever was in first. "Robyn!" Hannah cried, as the blue shell her best friend had thrown hit her head on.

"Oh, whoops," Robyn said, as she grabbed a Bullet Bill and started racing towards Kodi and Kion.

"Oh sh-" Kodi cried, before the bullet plowed right into him.

"Ha ha!", Robyn laughed, as she turned back into her vehicle right next to Kion. "Bill me daddy!"

Hannah and Kodi howled in laughter as Robyn blushed at what she said.

"You're on, squirt!" Kion laughed, as the two vehicles bumped into each other.

"I'm winning!" Robyn said.

"No, I will!" Kion said.

"Dibs!"

"Move!"

"Mine!"

"Move it!"

They were so busy hitting each other, that they didn't notice Kodi armed with a boom box racing behind them, until they were boom boxed off the map by him.

"Kodi! You prick!" Robyn cried.

"Jesus!" Kion said.

"I am unstoppable!" Kodi cackled, until a bomb was thrown behind by Hannah, hitting Kodi, Robyn, and Kion.

"OH MY GOD!" Kion roared, not literally, just angrily. Hannah giggled.

Gazelle watched from the doorway, before smirking and closing the soundproof door.

"Yes! First!" Hannah cried.

"Second! OK, I'll take second!" Kion said.

"Third!" Kodi laughed.

"Fourth..." Robyn said, deadpan and completely devoid of emotion. The other three stared at Robyn.

"Shit," Kodi said, before the three raced out of the soundproof room.

LATER…

The large plasma TV flickered as the lyrics came onscreen. Kodi, Kion, Robyn, Sasha, and her friends sat behind as Hannah cleared her throat.

 _Oh, we don't hit much_

 _Pocket full of holes ain't got no luck_

 _One in every town we've been before_

 _Stealing from the rich but giving more_

 _Oh_

Sasha snapped a picture of Hannah singing, her tail in mid-sway. Robyn mentally snapped a picture of that tail for her own mind.

 _This is where the legend begins, oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _I think I know the ending for this_

 _And I know it 'cause_

 _We ride into the sunset like it's the young west_

 _Don't mind lover, reach for the stars_

 _We make out like bandits, dreaming of mansions_

 _Every night you'll sleep in my arms_

 _So darling, ride, ride, ride like the wind_

 _And drive, drive, drive to forget_

 _Our lives might depend on it_

 _Ride into the sunset_

Hannah passed the microphone to Robyn, winking at her in the process.

Robyn grinned and took the microphone, getting the next verse ready, cracking her neck and clearing her voice.

 _Oh, it's all or not_

 _Lovers on the run 'til we get caught_

 _Making a getaway with everything we stole_

 _Pistol on the draw, that's hard to show, oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _'Cause this is where the legend begins, oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _I think I know the ending for this_

 _And I know it 'cause_

 _We ride into the sunset like it's the young west_

 _Don't mind lover, reach for the stars_

 _We make out like bandits, dreaming of mansions_

 _Every night you'll sleep in my arms_

 _So darling, ride, ride, ride like the wind_

 _And drive, drive, drive to forget_

 _Our lives might depend on it_

Robyn grinned as she let the last verse roll off her tongue.

 _Ride into the sunset..._

Robyn smiled as the song ended, as the small audience behind her applauded.

LATER...

Robyn, Kodi, Kion, and Hannah were lying on their sleeping bags. Robyn was still a bit red faced, but she felt fine now. Kion, Kodi, and Hannah were somewhat relaxed, not completely though, worried Robyn would detonate again sometime soon.

"This was fun. Sorry about your nose again, Kion," Robyn said.

"No problem, it's not your fault," Kion said.

"Yeah, it was.", Hannah said. Robyn rolled her eyes.

"We should do this again. Not the guns though," Kodi said.

"Agreed," Robyn said. "Hey, who wants to hear a story?"

"No. Let's play this game," Kodi said, going on his new PC. He pressed a button, and he went to a paused game.

"OK...lemme just finish this, and I'll explain how this works," Kodi said. Hannah, Robyn, and Kion crowded around the computer.

"So...looks like you're just ordering stuff...with the creepiest drawings around your office," Robyn said. "This seems easy, I'll do the next one."

"Are you sure about that?" Kodi asked.

"Yeah, gimme the mouse,"Robyn said. Kodi complied, as she sat in the chair. Within minutes, she completed the level.

"See? Just boring manager stuff. How is this-" Robyn said, before a voice on the PC started speaking.

" _Congratulations on completing your first day. However your job isn't over just yet. There is another aspect to your end of day routine. And that is inspecting and salvaging any animatronics found in the alley outside the back door._ "

The screen brightened to reveal a bundle of wires and parts in the shape of some skinny mammal creature, with a broken bear mask, slumped on the other side of a desk. Robyn gulped at the weird machine.

" _Things are found here quite often, and while we aren't sure why, what we do know is that they can be used for parts - which can mean a much needed revenue boost before starting your next day. Of course, as with everything else in this line of work, those benefits come with risk. The safest thing to do is to throw it back outside, but then, you get no money for the salvage. Choose to keep it, and you run the risk of certain negative consequences. Namely, death, should the item in question not be as docile as it first appeared._ "

"What?" Hannah whimpered. Kodi moved the mouse to reveal a checklist that you could move up and down.

"This thing looks freaky," Kion said.

" _If you do decide to try and salvage it, then you must complete the maintenance checklist. During this testing phase, check on the animatronic frequently. If you feel that it is becoming unstable, use the taser provided to you. You can use it three times without damaging the hardware. Every use over three, however, will decrease the item's salvage value._ "

"OK, so we get a taser. That's good," Robyn said, as she cracked her knuckles. "I can do this. I know how to do this. This shouldn't be too hard."

" _Before you is an animatronic found in the back alley. We are unsure of its origins. It is your job to complete the maintenance checklist before claiming it as salvage - or, if you choose to, you can throw it back into the alley where you found it and forfeit payment. Please make your choice now_ ," the voice said.

Then two options appeared on the screen, one saying " **Proceed with Salvage** ", whole the other said " **Throw in the back alley** ".

Kodi clicked on the salvage option. " _You have chosen to proceed with the maintenance checklist. Remember, use your company issued taser to return the animatronic to a neutral state if you feel that its becoming unstable or aggressive. You can only use it three times before it begins to damage the animatronic, and decrease its value._ "

Robyn narrowed her eyes, and watched the animatronic before her. "I'm watching you," she hissed.

" _Begin audio prompt in three, two, one._ " The first prompt played, and a loud warbling noise filled the room. Kodi's room had soundproofing, with high quality surround sound in the room.

Hannah was quaking behind Robyn, and Kion and Kodi watched as Robyn was ready to time things.

The warbling noise stopped, and the voice spoke up again. " _Document results._ "

Robyn quickly brought up the list, checked off the first box, and brought it back down. Her eyes widened when she saw the animatronic sitting up, now staring at her. Hannah squeaked.

" _Begin audio prompt in three, two, one._ "

The noise continued, and Robyn quickly checked the list. She jumped out of her seat when she saw the animatronic now leaning forward, its robot mask mouth open wide. Metallic teeth was now visible.

"Zap it! Zap it!" Hannah cried. Robyn hit the CTRL button, tasing the animatronic. The lights in the salvaging room flickered, before blinking on again.

The animatronic was slumped over in its seat again, in its neutral state again. "Phew!" Robyn said. "That was close."

"I know," Kion said. After a few minutes, Robyn finished the maintenance checklist, and the prompt was completed.

" _You have completed the maintenance checklist. Well done. End tape,_ " the voice said, as the screen faded away.

"Agh, that wasn't hard!" Robyn said. "Ha, you can't beat me, piece of scrap!"

" _Thanks for letting me join the party. I'll try not to disappoint,_ " a glitched out voice cackled from the PC. Everyone in the room froze, as Kodi chuckled.

"You wanna try the next day?" Kodi asked.

LATER...

Robyn sat in her sleeping bag, Hannah's inflatable mattress next to her. Kion had his sleeping bag lying next to Kodi's bed . Robyn was shaking in her bag, after being jump-scared by the "salvaged" animatronic on the next day.

"Robyn, you OK?" Kodi asked. "Sorry if I scared you...it's just-"

"I wasn't scared!" Robyn said. She looked to Hannah, who was shaking. "But you scared Hannah."

Kodi looked away guiltily. "I'm sorry. It was my favorite game, and I thought you'd like it..." he said. Robyn felt a pang of guilt ring in her gut, before sighing.

"It's fine. To be honest, I liked the game," Robyn said. She scooted her sleeping bag to Hannah's sleeping bag.

Hannah turned and saw how close Robyn was to her. "Oh, Robyn! What're you- she said, blushing.

"You looked scared. Do you need a cuddle buddy?" Robyn asked. Kodi snickered, as Kion laughed.

"I...wouldn't mind," Hannah said, praying that things wouldn't be awkward around her crush.

Robyn pressed her body against Hannah's making her squeak. She leaned against Hannah's tail,

The four lay in their beds and sleeping bags.

Robyn smiled. "Good night, Hannah," she said.

"Good night, Robyn," the white furred and black striped vixen hybrid whispered back.

Robyn closed her eyes and tried to dream about her family.

" _One big happy family!_ "

Robyn's cerulean eyes shot open. "Ah, shit."

( **I don't own FNAF Pizzeria Simulator. Don't sue me, Scott. And don't sue me Daithi, for that reference.**

 **Next week, I'll be in Quebec in Canada, so I may or may not be able to update next week. If so, then OK. If not, I apologize.**

 **Song of the day: It's Me - TryHardNinja** )


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

First Missions

In the Bunker, it was half past eleven, where Luna Elise Wilde was training to be a Ceartais hero, protector of the city. She had been for the past seven months.

Luna jumped over a practice robot, and slashed the machine with her bow. Luna ran and jumped over a table, with two practice bots firing assault rifles at her.

She drew two arrows from her quiver and fired two arrows, each one hitting the robots on the chest and electrocuting both of them.

The two robots fell to the ground, and a fourth one jumped up, holding a baseball bat.

It managed swing and hit Luna in the gut, before kicking her across the room. Luna stifled a cry of pain, as she got up and drew an arrow. The machine analyzed Luna's movements, and it charged, assuming that Luna was going to fire an arrow at it.

Luna smirked, and instead charged at the robot.

The robot stopped, attempting to analyze her pattern of attack, before it took the tranquilizer arrow to the chest. The robot slumped to the floor, the bat clattering on the metal tile.

Luna looked around, sniffing for more enemies.

"Relax, you got them all," Marian said, walking out from the shadows. Luna leaned her bow on the wall, and dropped her quiver. "That's it for today?" she asked.

"That's all." Marian started clapping slowly as she made her way over to her granddaughter, a big smile on her muzzle. "Congrats," she said.

"I don't think it's enough," Luna said, kicking at a dead robot. Marian pat her on the back. "You've demolished all of Olivia's training bots. It'll take at least a month to rebuild them all.", she said.

"A month I seriously doubt you have to train more," Olivia added, inside her Spitfire mech. Her voice was mechanized, as the red eyes of the mech suit glowed. "Sorry," Luna said.

"It's fine. It gives me a better chance of updating them.", Olivia said. "Good for the city and its protectors."

"I agree," a new voice said. Robin Loxley stepped in, a cup of tea in his paws. "It's about time a new archer stepped up in the Wilde family," he said.

"Are you sure we don't need another hacker?" Marian asked.

"I'm sure, honey. Besides, your hacking isn't retiring anytime soon. It's your addiction," Robin said. Marian blushed, both in embarrassment and pride.

Luna sighed and set her bow down. "Enough of this lovey dovey stuff, please? I have nursing school, Olivia's got her tech to invent and update, so yeah," she said, trying to diminish as much of her exasperation as possible.

"Of course, your uniform is in here. Take a look," Marian said, gesturing to a duffel bag on the counter. Luna opened the bag, and pulled out a uniform.

Her eyes widened at a green laced bodice and green pants, with all sorts of straps and belts on it. A large quiver, devoid of arrows at the moment, was magnetically attached to the back of the bodice, and a large bow, shiner and more fancy-looking than her training bow, was slung across the uniform.

Luna felt like jumping up and down like a kit on her birthday, as she ogled the uniform. "Wait, don't I still have more training to do?"

she asked.

Marian shook her head. "You passed. You surpassed my skills, and almost beat my husband. Besides, 'almost' is good enough for my Robin here," she said.

Luna squealed, as she immediately stripped off her clothes and donned the vigilante uniform in less than a minute.

Olivia giggled at Luna's childish antics, before a short practically buried her. "This was just made, so expect upgrades and new attachments for later missions," she said, pulling the large sweaty article of clothing off of her.

"Your vigilante name will be Andraste. As long as you are donning that outfit, that will be your name,"!Marian said. She turned to Olivia.

"Same with you and your mech, Spitfire," she said.

"Yes, ma'am.", Olivia said, still peeved that she didn't get to choose the name.

Then an alarm on the main computer went off. Marian ran over to the screen. "And speak of the devil. We got a robbery across from one of Dawson Tech's street cameras," she said.

"The cameras are tracking the vehicle, heading for Sahara Square," Robin Sr. said. "You can intercept them at second street."

"Transmitting coordinates. Spitfire has them, so move!" Marian said. The two new vigilantes nodded and charged towards the exit.

"You think they can handle it?" Robin Sr. asked.

"Let's hope so," Marian said.

LATER…

Spitfire followed the robbery van along the buildings, staying out of view, before seeing the van pull towards an abandoned factory in the Warehouse District.

She pressed her comms. "Andraste, they've entered a factory. Two blocks east of the Warehouse District's east exit," she said.

"On it," Andraste said. She fired a grappling arrow and shot to the roof, before jumping towards the warehouse.

"OK, just like training. Just like training," Andraste whispered, as she reached the building and perched next to Spitfire. "What's the plan?" Andraste asked.

"I'll cut the lights in there. Then both of us will go for the robbers, OK?" Spitfire said.

"On it," Andraste said. She drew an arrow and jumped off the building, before wall jumping down to the factory's roof.

"Now!" she whispered. Spitfire had hacked into the District's power supply, and she severed the power connection to the specific warehouse. The lights exploded and shattered, and screams and gunfire rang from the building.

Some bullets shot out of the roof, and Andraste moved around, avoiding any bullets that could hit her. A bullet shattered the skylight, and in the blink of an eye, Andraste jumped in, arrows drawn.

She looked around with her fox night vision, and she could see about six robbers, each armed with pistols and submachine guns.

Neither of them had night vision, and were spraying bullets in the air, somehow not hitting each other. Andraste fired three tranquilizer arrows, each one hitting and knocking out a robber.

"That's three down," she said. Then the moonlight shone through the clouds, the light shining through the windows and skylight. Soon, the remaining three robbers could see her, as plain as day.

"There!" a robber, a bear yelled, firing his pistol. The other two, a rhino and a hippo, fired at her too.

Andraste ducked and jumped behind the van. She drew two arrows and was about to jump out and fire, when Spitfire blasted in through the skylight.

Spitfire rammed the bear, before firing two tranquilizer darts at the other two, knocking them out immediately.

"Heh, you saved some for me? I'm touched," Spitfire said. Andraste just smirked. "Now let's get these back," she said, looking to the van.

They brought the van to the shop across the Dawson building, and dropped the money bags off at the front, before calling the police.

A police cruiser pulled up and parked. When the cops got out, Andraste's eyes widened.

Two officers stepped out of the car, a tigress and a chubby cheetah Luna recognized. "What's going on?" Clawhauser asked. Both had their paws towards their tranquilizer weapons.

"There was a robbery here earlier. We apprehended the robbers, which are at the Warehouse District," Spitfire said. "I'm Spitfire. This is Andraste."

Andraste smiled sheepishly. "Hi," she said. Then Nala's radio crackled to life. "This is Wolford. 10-23. Six individuals found, armed and unconscious. We are apprehending them now.", a voice on the radio said.

"10-4.", Nala said.

"More vigilantes?" Clawhauser said.

"Hey, we get the job done, right?" Andraste said, deepening her voice slightly in an attempt to disguise herself. "Yup," Spitfire said.

Clawhauser and Nala raised an eyebrow. Andraste gulped. "We need you to come with us to the station-" Nala said.

"Sorry, gotta go, bye!" Andraste squeaked, before grappling up to the roof of a building, before running off. Spitfire and the two officers just stared, before Spitfire realized the two officers could arrest her too.

"Hey, wait up!" Spitfire cried, quickly blasting after her. Nala and Clawhauser blinked. "OK..." Nala said.

"Hey, did that Andraste remind you of the Hood? Archer, same color scheme?" Clawhauser asked.

"Hmm...nah. Probably a fanatic," Nala said.

"What if it's someone you know?" Clawhauser said.

Nala scoffed. "I doubt I know anyone who would be that skilled without me knowing," she said.

"You never know. Your own son could be a hero.", Clawhauser said. Nala let out a laugh. "I doubt it, my Kion's a shy kitten," she said. "Come on, let's secure the scene."

Andraste and Spitfire jumped and flew from building to building, before reaching the Dawson Tech Building. They landed on the roof, panting in exhaustion. "Phew! That was close!" Andraste said.

"Aye, I'll say," Spitfire said. "Let's get some cocoa, OK?" Then their comms devices went off again, ringing.

"We've got another problem!" Marian said. "Get to the abandoned mirror factory, now!"

Several ZPD vehicles were parked in front of the factory door, with several officers and armed personnel advancing on the door.

Spitfire and Andraste landed on the roof of an adjacent building, weapons at the ready. "What's the sit-rep?" Andraste asked.

"Several Vikings have been identified moving in the compound. Their trucks and motorcycles haven't been seen ever since," Robin said.

"The Viking gang operations have been narrowed down to this place, from smuggling to the members of the gang gathering suspiciously inside. Be careful, alright?" Marian asked.

"This ain't good," Spitfire said. A loud *boom* was heard from the factory, and all the units in front of the door tensed up, as did Andraste and Spitfire.

"What's going on?" Andraste said.

Then the factory's wall blasted open, and several ZPD officers and SWAT units immediately ran for cover. Spitfire and Andraste recoiled at the sudden explosion.

A UK Challenger II tank raced through the streets, smashing into a ZPD armored car. The officers opened fire on the British battle tank, the shots deflecting off. Both vigilantes gaped in shock.

Three Ural-43206 trucks and a few motorcycles with the Viking's logo on it raced out and immediately fell in pursuit. The massive tank raced by, going at speeds well over 70 mph.

A CH-47 and a UH-60 Black Hawk raced overhead, with two ZPD APCs and three SUVs chasing.

"Does that even work?!" Andraste asked. Spitfire sighed and activated her hover jets.

"I'm done asking questions," she said. She flew off after the chase, and Andraste drew a grapple arrow and fired at the CH-47. It struck the back of the ramp, and Andraste quickly grappled after it.

The Ural-43206s drove in formation behind the tank, with the motorcycles in front. DShK machine guns mounted on the two of the trucks opened fire at the helicopters and Spitfire. The third truck was armed with a quad mounted KPV.

Several Vikings, wearing black leather jackets in the trucks armed with AKs and P90s opened fire as well.

50 Cals in the CH-47 fired down on the trucks, as the UH-60 lowered above the tank. Mounted M134s from the UH-60 spun and blazed on the tank.

The Challenger II was taking all the hits, the rounds being embedded or deflecting off the armor. Andraste grappled the UH-60 and hung from the helicopter tail by her waist. She aimed an arrow at the tank's rear, before releasing.

The arrow embedded itself into the tank's vent, before exploding, smoke blowing out. When the smoke cleared, Spitfire could see the engine was on fire.

In the CH-47, the machine guns on the trucks were pounding the tandem-rotor helicopter with holes and explosions. The 50 Cal machine guns managed to destroy a truck, causing it to flip into an empty building, but the quad KPV was damaging the helicopter, hard.

"Mayday, mayday!" the pilot yelled. The gunners on the helicopter were shot and wounded, leaving the Chinook defenseless.

Spitfire flew down and rammed into the truck with the quad KPV. The truck swerved, before spinning out and crashing into a building. Spitfire jumped up and landed on the last truck, before firing a harpoon that hit the truck's front wheel.

The harpoon in the Ural-43206M's front wheel slammed into the axle, the truck flipping wildly in the air. The DShK flew off the truck and into the air, as the truck crashed into the streets.

The DShK hit the rear of the Black Hawk, almost crushing into Andraste, before falling off and hitting the ground. Andraste stared at the heavy machine gun, blinking in disbelief.

The two ZPD APCs blasted right through the truck wreckage, as the patrol cars stopped to arrest the Vikings they survived.

The top hatch of the Challenger II opened, and an ox with a PK machine gun climbed out, before opening fire at the Black Hawk.

The bullets struck the utility helicopter's pilot, before spinning out of control. The M134 gunners, a lioness and a male hyena fell out screaming, before Spitfire grabbed their paws and set them down on a crushed car.

"Andraste!" Spitfire yelled.

Andraste climbed to the front, seeing the dead rhino in the pilot's seat. She turned and saw the out of control UH-60 spiraling towards an office building near the edge of the Warehouse District.

Without haste, Andraste fired an arrow in the back of the chopper, before leaping off and firing a grappling arrow.

The arrow exploded, and the force of the blast sent the chopper flying the other way, crashing on the roof of a warehouse.

The Ch-47 lowered a grapple, and a ZPD she-wolf trooper lowered, holding and aiming a Milkor MGL grenade launcher in her paws.

She fired a grenade at the tank, the blast knocking the ox off the tank. She fired again, the blast striking the rear of the tank. As powerful as the grenade launcher was, the Challenger II was still the one of strongest tanks in existence, even thought to survive a nuclear blast.

Andraste leapt onto one of the APCs, seeing the tank taking the grenade blasts with no damage to it at all. Spitfire caught up, and grabbed Andraste by the legs.

"What're you doing?!" Andraste yelled.

"Remember that maneuver we practiced in training?!" Spitfire yelled. Andraste thought back to before, smirking.

"Do it."

Spitfire flipped Andraste on her back, before blasting towards the tank, racing at top speed.

The Challenger II turret turned around, it's 150mm barrel glaring. The she-wolf's eyes widened, just as Spitfire raced by.

The tank fired, the massive blast propelling the tank forward. The shell flew by the vigilantes, and the trooper. Andraste turned around, and her eyes widened.

The tank round completely pierced right through one of the APCs, a big 3 foot hole through and through. The APC flipped and crashed on the streets, the other APC still going.

"We have to hurry!" Andraste yelled. Spitfire nodded and quickly accelerated. Spitfire grabbed Andraste by the arm, and hurled her at the Challenger.

Andraste, still flying at the tank, grabbed an arrow, and aimed right into the 150mm wide barrel in the cannon. Suddenly, everything went slow for her. The adrenaline caused even the smallest breath of air to last a minute.

Andraste closed her eyes and let out a sigh. The arrow blinked red, and Andraste opened her eyes.

She let loose, and the .5mm arrow flew right into the tank's cannon. The tank barrel exploded completely, and the blast sent the tank crashing into a warehouse.

Andraste tucked and rolled, hitting the cracked asphalt. She hit a crashed car, lying there for a bit. Spitfire flew over and landed at Andraste's side. "Hey, you alright?" She said.

Andraste groaned. "Did...did it work?" she whined. Spitfire chuckled as she lifted up the wounded archer. "You did it," she whispered.

She lifted up the injured Andraste bridal style, and quickly flew off. Several ZPD choppers and patrol cars raced and flew towards the downed tank.

( **AN: Sweet.**

 **Song of the day: Till It's Over - Tristam** )


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Carnival Breeze

It was a few years later. Robyn and Hannah glared at each other menacingly, their phones in their paws. Kodi and Kion were watching the two friends worriedly.

"It isn't like this for them to get so competitive," Kion said. "This is getting scary.

"I know. You don't think they're in a fight, do you?" Kodi asked.

"I hope not. They're like sisters.", Kion said, before looking back to the two hybrids.

"We settle this once and for all," Robyn said.

"Yeah. Whoever wins, gets it all," Hannah said.

"Yeah," Robyn hissed, as she and Hannah raised their paws, as if they were gonna hit each other.

"Rock, paper, SHOOT!" the two said. Hannah scored a rock while Robyn scored scissors.

"Shit!" Robyn yelled, as Hannah collapsed in giggles. "Fine, you win," Robyn said. "You get the last ice cream when you come to our house."

"Wait...WHAT?!" Kion and Kodi said out in sync. Robyn and Hannah jumped in surprise hearing the wolf and lion yell out out of nowhere.

"What?" Robyn asked.

"You were getting ready to murder each other over ice cream?!" Kodi said. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

Hannah felt a guilty look overtake her features. "Sorry...guess we shouldn't have gotten so competitive over ice cream," she said.

"Yeah, besides if you actually stopped being friends, we wouldn't be able to give you these," Kodi said, holding a bunch of tickets.

Hannah and Robyn came over, and her eyes widened to see tickets for a week long cruise in Texas. "Whoa...what the hell?" Robyn said, when she saw the tickets too.

"Carnival Breeze?" Hannah said.

"Mom bought them for spring break. They're perfect, huh?" Kodi said.

"Yeah, but...in Texas?" Hannah asked.

"Mom's got that covered too. We have an extra ticket, since Sasha doesn't wanna go. She's both airsick and seasick," Kodi said.

"Oh. Mom and dad have work," Hannah said, looking to Robyn. "So do my parents. Luna doesn't get spring break," Robyn said.

"My parents too. Wow. We have busy parents," Kion said. "Mom's a cop, dad will be busy..."

"So my mom and dad are the only adults going?" Kodi said. Then Robyn had an idea, smirking. "I know who we can invite," she said.

"Who?" Hannah asked. But Robyn was already dialing a number on her phone, and setting it on speakerphone.

The phone rang. "Hello?" a familiar voice said.

"Hey, Goggles!" Robyn said.

"Oh, hey, Robyn. Are your friends with you?" Mr. Thomson asked.

"Yes!" Hannah, Kion, and Kodi said in unison.

"We have a proposition. Do you have any work or anything to do in spring break?" Robyn asked.

"No. Why do you ask? Do you have another birthday coming up?" the former Marine asked.

"No, we just have a spare plane and cruise ticket and we were wondering if you wanted to go," Robyn said, rather nonchalantly.

"Wait, what?" Mr. Thomson said, in a mix of confusion and disbelief.

"Yeah, to a Carnival Breeze in Texas," Hannah said. "Wanna go?"

"Well, are you parents OK with it? You should always get permission before doing something, or inviting someone," Mr. Thomson said.

"Of course! They said they're fine with anyone we invite, as long as they know who you are, and can be trusted," Kodi said. "You're basically family to my mama and papa."

There was some silence on the other end for the teacher. After a minute, he spoke up. OK, I guess I can go," Mr. Thomson said.

"YES!" the four friends yelled rather loudly, with a loud clattering being heard on the other side of the phone.

"...uhh...I'd prefer if you keep it down," Goggles said, quietly.

"Why?" Robyn asked.

"I'm still teaching class," the teacher said. The four blushed in embarrassment. "Whoops. Our bad," Kion said.

"It's fine. Class, say hi," Mr. Thomson said. A loud mixed jumble of "hello" and "hi" could be heard through the speaker.

"Hi," Kion said.

"I'll see you in a week. Bye," Goggles said, before the former Marine hung up the phone.

A week later, Robyn, Hannah, Kodi, Kion, Gazelle, and Wade were waiting with all their luggage at the cruise terminal.

They had all gotten permission from their parents, as they all trusted Kodi's parents, and by that, they meant looking up to Gazelle. "I hope he gets to come! He's gonna LOVE it!" Robyn said.

"I know, I'm so excited!"Hannah squealed.

"Calm down, niños," Gazelle said. "I'm sure he'll show up."

"Is that him?" Wade asked, pointing at the parking lot.

The four high schoolers turned to see Mr. Thomson, who took a different flight, getting a suitcase and a duffel bag from his motorcycle, and walking towards the six.

"Hey, Goggles!" Robyn yelled.

The teacher/retired Marine smiled. "Hey, Robyn!", he said. Robyn leapt forward and tackled Mr. Thomson in a hug, as did the other teenagers.

"You'll love this cruise! Mom says it's got a basketball court, and three pools, and a zip-line that goes from the front to the back of the ship!" Kodi said, excitedly.

(AN: the zip line isn't on Carnival Breeze, it's on a different cruise. But I like it. For plot.

For plot...)

"We're gonna stop by the Honduras, and Belize, and then Mexico!" Hannah said.

"Heh, you remind me of my nieces.", Mr. Thomson said, somehow carrying his luggage and the four teenagers hugging him.

"How'd you get your wife to let you go?" Hannah asked.

"Simple. She gets the house to herself without me around," Goggles said, making Wade chuckle lightly. "Yeah, I know what you mean," Wade said.

Gazelle gasped in mock terror, as the teens burst out into laughter.

"Wow, that was sav-age!" Kion said, as his voice cracked terribly. The teens laughed even harder, Hannah falling to the ground in tears.

"I can't breathe!" Kodi giggled as Gazelle kept a glare at her husband. Wade and Goggles just looked away awkwardly.

"Oh, speaking of which, how's your brother?" Robyn asked.

"Oh, London? He's in the MCB, and he's off on a mission right now," Mr. Thomson said. "He's gonna be back in two months."

"Oh, I hope he's doing good," Robyn said.

"My mom and dad are MCB," Hannah said.

"Oh, well you should introduce me one day," Mr. Thomson said. Then a loud horn blew, and all the doors of the terminal opened. Every single mammal took their luggage and entered.

"Alright, let's go!" Gazelle called to her son and his friends.

"Come on!" Robyn said excitedly, grabbing her bags and running to the terminal. Kodi grabbed his things, as did Hannah and Kion.

"Would you like me to carry these for you?" Wade asked, walking up to the teenagers' old teacher.

"Oh, no thanks. It's good to keep the muscles running and warmed up," Mr. Thomson said, picking up his things.

Within a half hour, the seven boarded the cruise's lobby deck, which had spiraling steps, a bar, several chairs, and a DJ platform.

"Oh my GOD!" Robyn gasped, before she and Hannah squealed giddily.

"Our room is on Deck 8. Kion, Robyn, Hannah, and Mr. Thomson have room 8424. Kodi, my wife, and I have 8422," Wade said, passing around keycards.

"Sweet," Kion said.

"Once we get our stuff, I'm going to the E-Club," Robyn said.

"I'm going to the Lido Deck. We skipped lunch.," Kion said. As if on cue, his stomach growled, making him blush. "I'm going too. Hannah?" Kodi said.

"I'm going with Robyn," Hannah said.

"We're gonna go outside. How about you, Mr. Thomson?" Gazelle asked.

"Please, call me Keith. And I might hit the gym," Mr. Thomson said.

"OK. We'll meet back here by 2:30, OK?" Wade said.

"Got it!" the kids said, before they split.

Robyn and Hannah went to E-Club, and raged over the same racing game as their last sleepover. Kion and Kodi went up to the Lido Deck and talked about girls and sports while eating.

Gazelle and Wade cuddled in a lounging chair on the top deck in the breeze, while Goggles went to the gym to work out.

Within fifteen minutes, the cruise ship left port, with another cruise ship not far behind, leaving in a different direction.

By 2:30, all the passengers were called to the upper deck for a brief safety drill, and an emergency presentation. After a half hour, Robyn went back to the room, where Hannah, Kion, and Goggles were waiting.

"That was so boring..." Robyn said.

"I know," Hannah said, yawning.

"It is important, though," Mr. Thomson said, even though he was fighting back a yawn.

"Important, shimportant!",l Robyn said. "The cruise is to have fun!"

"Would you rather drown?" Mr. Thomson asked.

Robyn blinked, before pouting.

"Yeah, I thought so," Mr. Thomson said, smirking.

Robyn flopped on her bed and sulked. Hannah walked out on the balcony, to see Kodi and Kion looking out at the moving water, as well as the sun partially covered by the clouds.

"It's beautiful," Hannah said. Robyn and Kion sighed. "Yeah. I'm glad mom decided to let us have this cruise," Kodi said.

Hannah looked to Kodi. "Have you been on a cruise before?" she asked.

"No, the last time my parents went was about a month before they adopted me and Sasha," Kodi said.

"Oh," Hannah said.

"I wanna stay here forever..." Kion said. "Kiara would love it here."

"Isn't she in the Army?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah. She doesn't get leave for a long time, though.", Kion said. "I miss her."

Kodi decided it was time to talk about something else. "Hey, we walked off that lunch earlier. I'm feeling a bit hungry. Wanna get dinner? Heard the ship has some dope chefs," Kodi offered.

"Sure," Kion said. "Let's bring Goggles and your parents."

"Yeah.," Kodi said.

Later, the seven were waiting at a dinner table at the Sapphire Restaurant, when a female deer, a doe, came up with a notebook.

"Hello, I am Aya, and I'll be your waitress for tonight. Have you ordered yet?" Aya asked.

(I'm too lazy to actually think back to the last cruise I was on and remember the food they had, as well as remember which meal would fit the preferences of the characters the mst, so FUCK EVERYTHING)

After Aya left, there was a little moment of silence. Kodi cleared his throat and Hannah took a swig of her water.

"You know, a cruise was the last thing I thought I'd be on," Robyn said.

"True," Kion said.

"The last place I thought I'd be was back out on the battlefield," Mr. Thomson said. Everyone stared at the former marine, who simply shrugged. "That makes more sense," Kodi said.

Gazelle cleared her throat. "So, in two days, we're gonna stop by the Honduras Islands. I heard they have zip-lines and forest hikes," Gazelle said.

"Sweet! I love zip-lines!" Robyn said.

"Me too," Kodi said.

"I think I'm gonna go on the hike," Kion said.

"Yeah, I've always been one for fresh air," Hannah said, breathing in.

Then Aya brought their orders over. "Enjoy," she said. She winked at Mr. Thomson before walking back to another table.

Robyn smirked and Hannah giggled. Kion and Kodi exchanged mischievous looks. Mr. Thomson blinked. "What?" he asked.

"Oh, you're getting some tonight," Kodi said. Robyn and Hannah burst into laughter, while Kion snorted.

"Mijo!", Gazelle cried.

Mr. Thomson just smiled and let out a chuckle. "At least I'm getting more action than you."

Robyn choked on the piece of chicken in her mouth. Hannah nearly spit out her soup, and Kodi and Kion exploded into the craziest laughing possible.

"BURNED!" Robyn cried out, laughing herself to the point of sobbing. Hannah was in a giggling fit, nearly knocking her water glass down. Kodi didn't even care that he got roasted, it was too good.

Gazelle and Wade looked around the room in embarrassment, as the other mammals in the restaurant stared at them.

"Why did I think this was a good idea?" Gazelle muttered. "Dios mío."

Later, Gazelle and Wade saw a sign that read in big bright green and blue font "Karaoke Night".

Gazelle looked to Wade with a half lidded smile on her face. "Well? Do you know what I'm thinking?" she asked.

Wade grinned as he walked up to a worker standing near the spiraling staircase.

"Yes?" the worker asked. He was a young rabbit with grey shading over the tips of his ears.

"Is karaoke night open?" Wade asked. The rabbit looked over to Gazelle and his eyes widened.

Minutes later, Gazelle was on the small balcony above the lobby, with a big mob of fans, husband included, waiting for her. A familiar bear began to play, and the crowd screamed.

(AN: This song belongs to Shakira. Not me)

Lucky you were born that far away so

We could both make fun of distance

Lucky that I love a foreign land for

The lucky fact of your existence

Baby I would climb the Andes solely

To count the freckles on your body

Never could imagine there were only

Ten million ways to love somebody

Can't you see...

I'm at your feet

Whenever, wherever

We're meant to be together

I'll be there and you'll be near

And that's the deal my dear

There over, hereunder

You'll never have to wonder

We can always play by ear

But that's the deal my dear

Wade looked down and saw his feet moving. He looked back up to Gazelle, sending a wide smile to her. Gazelle smiled back before singing the next verse.

Lucky that my lips not only mumble

They spill kisses like a fountain

Lucky that my breasts are small and humble

So you don't confuse them with mountains

Lucky I have strong legs like my mother

To run for cover when I need it

And these two eyes that for no other

The day you leave will cry a river

At your feet...

I'm at your feet

Whenever, wherever

We're meant to be together

I'll be there and you'll be near

And that's the deal my dear

Thereover, hereunder

You'll never have to wonder

We can always play by ear

But that's the deal my dear

Wade smiled as Gazelle strutted across the stage, the eyes following her happily. Gazelle tossed her head back, her hair flowing gracefully over her face.

Think out loud

Say it again

Tell me one more time

That you'll live

Lost in my eyes

Whenever, wherever

We're meant to be together

I'll be there and you'll be near

And that's the deal my dear

There over, hereunder

You've got me head over heels

There's nothing left to fear

If you really feel the way I feel

Gazelle winked at Wade in the crowd as she kept on singing, over the cheers of mammals. Wade couldn't resist moving to the beat.

Whenever, wherever

We're meant to be together

I'll be there and you'll be near

And that's the deal my dear

There over, hereunder

You've got me head over heels

There's nothing left to fear

If you really feel the way I feel

Gazelle bowed as the passengers whooped and applauded. Wade hurried over to his wife, not acknowledging the crowds. Gazelle yelped as her husband lifted her up and mashed his lips against hers. Gazelle immediately reciprocated the act, and the lobby erupted in cheers.

So cringey.

(I like Shakira. She's got good music.

End of Act I. Act II begins on September 17th.

Somebody remind me just in case.

Song of the day: Give Me Your Love - DEAMN)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

On The Way To The Honduras

The second day on the cruise was a full day at sea. Robyn and Hannah woke up early and brushed their teeth, before taking their keycards and leaving the room. The two ate breakfast at the Lido Deck, and they met on the 11th deck, near the Skycourt and Skycourse.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Hannah asked, watching as several mammals enjoyed themselves, as the workers cleaning up.

"Well...I wanna try the Skycourse," Robyn said.

"Me too, but I think the mini-golf is a more tranquil activity to start with," Hannah said.

"BORING!" Robyn blurted out. Normally, Hannah would be annoyed, but with Robyn, she just smirked.

"Come on, please?" Hannah asked, before winking. "I'll give you a kiss."

Robyn nearly blushed, the insides of her ears turning pink, before she contained herself. "How do you know if I swing that way or not?" she asked, saving herself.

"Uhh...gaydar?" Hannah asked, suddenly uncertain.

"Right..." Robyn said.

"How about this? We go to the gym, and work off some pounds, then we decide. We'll be on better terms with our bodies," Hannah said.

Robyn smiled. "Sounds good," she said. She was about to walk towards the gym when a golf ball struck her in the gut.

"Ow!" Robyn said, doubling over to the ground instantly. "Robyn!" Hannah said, running over.

A teen wolf and a young leopard hurried over, both holding mini-golf clubs. The leopard was wearing jeans, a blue shirt, and headphones, as well as glasses. The wolf wore gym shorts, a red shirt, an open gray jacket, and a hat.

"Are you OK?" the wolf called.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Robyn said, getting up, still clutching her stomach. The leopard picked up the ball. "Sorry, I swung too hard when those kits walked in the way," he said.

"It's fine, I'm OK," Robyn reassured. "At least you didn't hit the kits."

The leopard let out a sigh of relief. "I'm Declan. This is my bud, Nathan," he said.

"Sup?" Nathan, the wolf, asked.

"Hey," Hannah said.

"Sorry, again. Do you need an ice pack, or..." Declan asked.

"No, it's fine," Robyn repeated, a bit irritated.

"Sorry, just wanna make sure," Declan said.

Hannah smiled. These two were a lot nicer than any other mammals their age they met, besides Kodi, Kion, and Johnny.

"We're going to the gym. Wanna hang out?" Hannah offered. Robyn shot Hannah a surprised look. Nathan and Declan looked at each other, before looking back at the two hybrids.

"Really? You sure?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, you sure?" Robyn asked.

"Yeah, we'd like to know you better," Hannah said, shrugging. "Come on."

The canine and the feline shrugged before putting their golf clubs away. Nathan stopped by the bar near the golf course and got a couple drinks. "Want a Shirley Temple?" he asked.

"Wait, aren't those alcoholic?" Hannah asked.

"Nope, these ones have Sprite and sweet food coloring. Besides, we're sixteen," Nathan said.

"I'm fifteen, until tomorrow," Declan said.

"Tomorrow's your birthday? Let's see that's...August 12th?" Hannah said, checking her phone.

"Wow. Lucky," Robyn said. Declan just snorted slightly. "Not really a big deal. I don't mind the whole 'family is happy' stuff, but I'm more of a 'chill and relax' kinda guy," Declan said.

"So, Shirley Temple?" Nathan offered again.

"Oh, uhh...sure," Robyn said, as she and Hannah took the drinks. They sipped them, and smiled.

"Wow, this is good. Tastes a bit different from Sprite," Hannah said.

"Yeah. How do you get these?" Robyn asked.

Nathan held up his gold status keycard. "VIFP points. No VIFP points means you pay for the drinks," he said.

"Something I have to do, yay," Declan said, holding up his blue keycard.

Hannah giggled. "Don't worry, we have blue status too.", she said.

"Oh. Yay, I'm not alone," Declan said, visibly brightening up.

"Come on, before all the gym machines are taken." Robyn said. The four walked to the gym, just as Kodi woke up back in the room.

Kodi yawned as he slowly woke up in his comfy cruise bed. He stretched his limbs, before walking out of bed. He made his way to the bathroom, when he realized his parents' bed was empty.

"Mama? Papa?" he said. After a while, he shrugged and opened the bathroom door.

Apparently, he had not heard the shower running. He opened the door, and saw his parents making out in the shower, completely devoid of clothes.

"MOM!" Kodi cried.

Gazelle and Wade yelped and pulled the shower curtain in front of them. "Kodi, what the hell are you doing?!" Wade cried.

"I didn't hear the shower! I swear!" Kodi said. Then door knocked. "Kodi, you in there?" Kion said.

"In a minute!" Kodi said. "Mami, I'm sorry, but I gotta go. Next time, lock the door!"

Before Gazelle could reply, Kodi had changed his clothes, grabbed his keycard and headphones, and ran out, before locking the door behind him.

Kodi panted in slight morning fatigue, and looked up at Kion and Mr. Thomson in front of him.

"What happened?" Mr. Thomson asked.

"I saw something...something that cannot be undone," Kodi gasped, as he caught his breath. "I'm doomed..." he added in an overdramatic hiss.

Kion and Mr. Thomson blinked. "Come on, let's get breakfast," Kion said.

"Yeah, let's," Kodi said.

SOMEWHERE ELSE…

Robyn and Hannah were lifting weights, with Hannah lifting 15 lbs each paw, while Robyn was lifting 40 lbs in each paw.

"How...do you...do that?" Hannah panted, once she set down the weights.

"My dear Savage, it's called MMA," Robyn said.

"Cool, I'm in the Sea Cadets," Nathan said, lifting 40 lb weights in each paw as well.

"What's that?" Hannah asked, wiping her head with a towel.

"Basically, it's early training for mammals who wanna go to the Navy," Declan said, working on a dip station. "That's the gist of it, yeah," Nathan said, setting down the weights.

Robyn looked at the feline and the wolf. "You guys are ripped," she said, before tolling her own eyes at what she just said.

"We prefer toned," Nathan said.

"Why, you interested?" Declan smirked, leaning on a wall, his leg crossed over the other.

"Yeah, I don't swing that way," Hannah said.

"Oh. That's cool. Full supporter.", Declan said, smiling.

"Yeah," Nathan said.

Robyn just wiped her forehead with her towel. "Man, I must've burned so much just by doing this," she said.

"So, where are you guys from?" Declan asked, sitting next to Robyn.

"Zootopia," Robyn said.

"Oh. Gee, that's kinda far, isn't it?" Declan asked. "It's one of those 12 hour flights, right?"

"Yeah," Hannah said. Declan got up and sat on the floor, before he started doing sit-ups.

"Uhh, Nathan? Wanna hold my feet down?" Declan asked.

"I'm busy! Sniff your own feet!", Nathan said, working on the dip station.

"Fuck you!", Declan grumbled. Robyn got up and tossed the towel around her neck. "I can help," she said.

"Really?" Declan asked.

"Yeah," Robyn laughed.

Robyn held down Declan's feet, while he did sit-ups, as Hannah started flexing her arms.

Declan looked over at Nathan. "Hey, ever wonder if you need to get laid?" he asked. Robyn nearly laughed, and Hannah froze.

"Oh, yeah. Ali sent me a text saying, 'you're a kinky bastard and you need to get laid in order to relieve stress'," Nathan said. Robyn and Hannah looked to see Declan's reaction.

"Well, hide your dolphins," Declan said. Suddenly, Robyn exploded in laughter, rolling off Declan's feet, making him flip back all of a sudden, making him land face flat on the floor. "What-what the hell was that answer?!" Robyn laughed.

"Ow..." Declan said.

"Oh, sorry," Robyn giggled, still laughing.

"It's fine, I got paid back instantly though," Declan chuckled. Then there was a scream in the distance, and anyone in the gym scrambled out to see what was going on.

Robyn and Declan looked at each other and got up before running out of the gym. Hannah and Nathan quickly followed. Outside, they saw several mammals in a big brawl on the main deck, fighting and hitting each other.

"What the hell?!" Hannah cried.

"What's going on?" Robyn said.

SOMEWHERE ELSE on the ship...

Mr. Thomson flung a wolf into the wall, before a bull sent him sprawling on the floor. Mr. Thomson quickly got up and punched the bull in the face.

"I've never been in a brawl before!" Kion cried, ducking a punch from a deer.

"Neither have I!" Kodi yelled, before shoving the deer away from Kion.

Then it's a good thing I have!" Mr. Thomson said, pushing a leopard into the bull that hit him earlier. A cheetah jumped off the deck above and tackled Mr. Thomson, only for Kion to pull him off, really hard.

The staff ran over and pulled the mammals off of each other, a wolf pulling back Kion and the cheetah, a cheetah worked holding back the bull and the deer, and an ox holding back Mr. Thomson and Kodi.

Robyn and Hannah watched as Kodi, Kion, and Mr. Thomson were led to the front of the ship, along with the other mammals in the fight.

"What the hell happened down there?" Declan asked. "It's like a prison break."

"Beats me," Robyn said.

"Wanna check it out?" Hannah asked.

"Sure," Nathan said, as the four followed the staff.

TIMESKIP: ONE HOUR...

The captain demanded an explanation, which was when the deer shoved Kion and Kodi into the pool. Mr. Thomson confronted the deer, which resulted in the deer's friends assaulting him, with Kodi and Kion joining in.

The deer and his friends were sent to the brig, while Mr. Thomson, Kodi, and Kion were let off with a warning. Hannah and Robyn ran up to their friends and former teacher. "Hey, what happened?", Hannah asked.

"We got in a fight. Pretty cool, huh?" Kodi said.

"You got your ass kicked," Kion said.

"Yeah, I'm agreeing with that," Mr. Thomson said, chuckling.

"Traitors!" Kodi said.

Kion noticed Nathan and Declan. "Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Sick fight," Declan said.

"I'm Nathan, he's Declan," Nathan said.

"I'm Kion Priderock. He's Kodi Jones, Robyn Wilde, Hannah Savage, and Mr. Thomson," Kion introduced.

"Call me Keith," Mr. Thomson said.

"Sweet," Declan said, awkwardly in front of these people he didn't know.

"It's nearly lunchtime, wanna go to the Lido Deck?" Robyn asked. "We can talk more, especially on how Kodi got his tail pulled."

"Please stop," Kodi muttered.

"Sure, Mongolian Wok sounds good.", Declan said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Yeah," Nathan said.

"It's settled then, let's go," Kion said.

Later, they all had bowls of the Mongolian wok, with Kodi and Nathan betting who can handle the hottest setting they chose. Hannah and Robyn smirked as the two wolves cracked their necks and knuckles.

"Three, two, one!" Kodi said.

The two wolves started eating, with Robyn and Hannah sneaking more hot sauce and pepper in Kodi's bowl. "Two minutes," Kion counted.

Within those two minutes, Kodi stopped eating, his face completely red, as Nathan kept eating his wok. "I give! I GIVE!" Kodi said.

Nathan laughed as Declan slapped him on the back, while Kodi scrambled for a glass on the side of the table.

"How the heck do you do that?" Kodi gasped, downing a glass of milk (Yes, they serve milk all day, not just breakfast on the Carnival Breeze).

"Simple, I put chili oil," Nathan said.

"Isn't that even more spicy?" Kodi asked.

"You dumbass, the oil isn't spicy," Kion said.

Kodi's eyes widened. "What the-" he said. Nathan and Declan smiled at each other. "It's called a hustle, bro," Declan said, a smirk on his face.

"You sound like my parents," Robyn said.

"Anyway, after this wanna have a basketball match?" Nathan asked, finishing his wok. "The court's empty right now."

"Sure I haven't played basketball in a long time," Hannah said. "Three on three?"

"Robyn, Hannah, Declan on one side, Kion, Kodi, and Nathan on the other," Mr. Thomson said.

"Come on, let's finish up and go," Nathan said. He turned to Kodi, a grin on his face. "You gonna eat that?" Kodi just shook his head with a red face as everyone laughed.

A couple minutes later, Kodi, Kion, and Nathan were on one side of the court, while Hannah, Robyn, and Declan were on the other. Kion and Hannah were at the center of the court, with Mr. Thomson holding the basketball.

"Ready...go!" Mr. Thomson said, tossing the ball in the middle. Hannah grabbed the ball and passed it to Declan . Declan dribbled the ball towards the enemy hoop, with Robyn covering him.

"Here!" Robyn called. Declan threw the ball to Robyn, who caught it and dribbled to the hoop. Kodi lunged at Robyn, only for Hannah to jump and knock him away from Robyn.

"Almost..." Robyn said, before a blur shot by and stole the ball from her.

"What the-" Robyn cried, before she saw Nathan racing by her with the ball, Hannah and Declan chasing after him.

Kion looked to the side to see a large crowd of mammals around the skycourt, cheering at the game.

"Uh oh," Kion muttered.

Nathan scored a point, while Hannah grabbed the rebound. She jumped over Nathan and zoomed past Kodi, before passing the ball to Declan.

He dribbled past Kodi, before firing from the middle of the court. The ball swished in the net, and suddenly, mammals around the court erupted in cheers. There weren't that many, but there was enough to be considered a small crowd.

The six teenagers in the court were nearly blown over in surprise, not noticing how the crowd had gotten there unnoticed.

"Holy-" Declan said.

"Mijo!"

Kodi turned, to see Gazelle and Wade smiling and waving. "Win this one!" Wade called. Kodi just smirked, before he grabbed the ball and started dribbling towards the basket.

TIMESKIP...

Declan and Hannah laughed, as Nathan wiped the gravy that was just flung on his face.

"Wow, that's good. That's very ethical of you," Nathan groaned.

"Anyway, nice game," Chris said.

"Yeah, we won.", Hannah said.

"Kodi slipped on the floor. I'm betting he's the laughingstock of the whole ship," Kion said.

"Ha ha, laugh it up," Kodi groaned.

"Tomorrow, we're stopping in the Honduras. Wanna come with us?" Robyn asked.

"Yeah. We're going on the zip-line," Nathan said. "Parkour competition."

"Yeah," Declan said, flinging some gravy on Nathan.

Gazelle giggled as Mr. Thomson tossed a napkin on Nathan's face, flopping over his muzzle. "Our room is 8426," Nathan said, wiping his face.

"Cool, ours is 8424," Kion said. "So is that across the hall or right next to ours?"

"Well then. We're neighbors. That's cool," Declan said. "And...I think it's across the hall."

"Do you have parents?" Hannah asked.

"They had us go by ourselves. They were accidentally put in another cruise ship, so we're on our own. They trust us though," Declan said.

"Alright. So, what do you think the Honduras are like?" Hannah asked. Robyn flexed her wrists, sighing. "I bet a lotta forests, animals, villages...", Robyn said.

"Boats, docks, beaches," Kodi said.

"I'm hoping to get some pictures to show my wife," Mr. Thomson said, as he took out his phone to check something. "We're going to take some pictures together," Gazelle said.

"Alrighty, tomorrow, we're getting ready for fun in the sun!" Robyn said. The seven clinked their glasses together in unison, excited for their fun day tomorrow.

After dinner, the sun had set, and the half moon was rising. Robyn had changed into a black one piece. She looked at herself in the mirror, striking up different poses. "I look A-mazing," she said.

The door opened, and Robyn turned to see Hannah wearing shorts and a hoodie. Hannah stopped to look at Robyn's swimsuit. Robyn turned and she giggled at Hannah's ogling.

"Like what you see?" Robyn said. She struck a pose, stepping one of her athletic legs out, while hitting her hip to the side. Hannah blushed and looked away, her ears twitching.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hannah said, coyly. Robyn just flexed her arms, before relaxing her arms.

"I'm heading to the hot tub," Robyn said. "Wanna come?"

Hannah smirked. "I'm already dressed," she said, reaching for the bottom of her hoodie.

Robyn's eyes widened as she saw Hannah pull off her hoodie, revealing a slender white smoothed furry torso. Her chest was small, and Robyn couldn't help but want to touch them, all in her own way. Her blue top covered less than Robyn expected, and every small movement made Hannah's mounds move.

Hannah slipped off her shorts, and at Robyn's eyes traveled downward to her bikini shorts. Her perky butt practically called out to her. Her fluffy fox tail wagged, the tip bending back and forth. Then Hannah stretched, arching her back. Robyn felt something drop down her face, and she quickly wiped her nosebleed away.

Hannah turned around to see Robyn wiping her face. "You OK?" she asked.

Robyn snorted and swiped a paw across her nose. "I'm good," she said. "I'm OK. Let's go."

The two walked out of the room, before heading up the stairs towards the hot tubs.

A few guys walked towards Hannah and Robyn, one of them smirking. "Hey, cutie," he said.

Hannah immediately latched onto Robyn's arm, while Robyn snarled at the guys. The other guys immediately walked away, and Hannah let go of her arm, blushing. "Sorry," she said.

"It's fine. Just stick with me and you'll be OK, OK?" Robyn asked. Hannah nodded.

Robyn and Hannah reached the hot tub without any other disturbances. Robyn practically jumped into the hot tub, before letting out a long sigh of relief. "Ahhhh...I needed this," she said.

She opened her eyes to see Hannah slowly lowering herself down into the tub. She let out a moan of pure bliss as the bubbling water relaxed her muscles.

"This is the life..." Robyn sighed.

"Yeah...it is," Hannah said. Robyn smiled and nudged her way to Hannah.

"So...what do you think of Declan and Nate?" Robyn asked. Hannah rubbed her chin in thought, before shrugging.

"Well...Nate seems like someone who'd get you into shape. And Declan ...he's a sweetheart, if I'm being honest," Hannah said. Robyn blinked, and Hannah giggled.

"I guess...I can see that," Robyn said. Then she lay back and focused on Hannah. The water dripping down her matted fur made her look sweaty, and Robyn blushed.

Hannah blinked. "Are you OK?" she asked. Robyn looked away, smiling knowingly.

"Oh, you have no idea."

( **Hannah's descriptions are accurate to the Declan and Nate I know in real life. Except the Nathan in real life is more different than similar in this one.**

 **Don't sue me Anthony.**

 **Song of the day: Gold - Kiiara)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Honduras Fun

Robyn woke up on her cruise bed, the sunshine burning through the window.

"Ugh...", she moaned, climbing out of the bed. She was wearing a blue shirt and black shorts, and she looked over at Hannah, who was wearing a white nightshirt that was loose around her waist, revealing tight blue knickers.

Robyn stared at Hannah's rear, her tail swishing lightly, before she blushed at her staring. She quickly went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, just as Hannah woke up. "Robbie?" Hannah muttered.

"Morning," Robyn muttered from the bathroom door.

"What time is it?" Hannah said, getting up and yawning. She pulled down her shirt while she was at it.

"About...half past eight, I think," Robyn said, looking up at the clock.

"Are we at the Honduras yet?" Hannah said, yawning. Her yawn gave out a squeak that made Robyn blush.

"I think so...I doubt we arrived overnight, then they would..." Robyn's eyes widened, and she shot out of the bathroom, her toothbrush still in her mouth.

She looked outside, to see the cruise was indeed docked at an island, with mammals going to and fro everywhere.

"YES!" Robyn whooped, immediately waking up Goggles and Kion.

"Ah, what the-" Kion groaned. He pressed the pillow against his face.

"Ow..." Goggles said, fumbling for his glasses.

"Oh, sorry. Guys, we're here!" Robyn said. Kion's eyes opened and he shot out of bed, to see the Honduras too.

"Wow...it's beautiful." Kion said.

"Yeah." Mr. Thomson said.

"Come on, let's go!" Robyn said, as she ran straight for the door.

"Uhh, Robyn?" Hannah asked.

Robyn turned, to see they were all still in their pajamas.

"Oh..." Robyn said, sheepishly.

TIMESKIP...

Gazelle, Wade, Robyn, Kion, Kodi, Hannah, and Goggles walked towards the entrance of the island, where they saw Declan and Nathan looking over the side of the dock.

Robyn wore a black fur hugging vest top, with jean shorts. Hannah wore leggings, a denim skirt, and a crop top. Kion wore blue jeans and a sleeveless shirt. Kodi wore shorts, a black T-shirt, and an open jacket.

Gazelle wore a sundress, along with Wade who wore knee high jean shorts(if wolves have knees), and his signature hoodie.

"Hey!" Robyn called. Declan turned and tapped Nathan, who turned as well.

"Hey, you're here," the teen labrador said.

"Yeah, we are!" Robyn said.

"Can we go zip-lining?" Nathan asked.

Gazelle chuckled and snapped a selfie with Wade.

"Come on, let's go!", Hannah said.

"SO HYPED!" Kodi yelled, causing Gazelle to jump in panic. Robyn and the others laughed, before Wade's glare shut them up.

The six teenagers shot towards the island, leaving Mr. Thomson, and Kodi's parents behind. For about a half hour, they went around the Honduras Town Square, taking seflies and reading maps and such.

They were having a lot of fun, taking pictures and laughing, and at some point a large flock of out of parrots scared the living shit out of Robyn.

"Over here!" Declan said, seeing Mr. Thomson talking to one of the car drivers, who agreed to take the group up to the mountain, where the zip-lines were.

"Alright, we'll stop by the booth, first. We need to get you all harnesses, before moving up the mountain," Gazelle said, reading the guide.

"Alright!" Kodi said, as he and the others piled into the car. The car drove up the hill towards a little cabin, which was adjacent to a little restuarant.

Mr. Thomson signed some papers, and came out, paws full of harnesses, accompanied by a couple other mammals.

"Please take your harnesses, the mammals here will help you put them on,"one of the mammals said. Soon after, all seven of them had the harnesses tied and secured on them.

They got on a truck and, they all sat in the back, as the truck drove up the hill. "Keep arms and feet in the truck, please. Camera guy here will take pictures, and will make sure they are OK for your taking once we get back. If you fall off the truck on the way, we won't come after you," the guide said, as the others laughed.

"You know, I bet I could do a backflip on the first one," Robyn said.

"Yeah?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah!" Robyn said.

"You're on," Hannah said, being confident in her acrobatic dance lessons.

"I do parkour for a living, you're gonna lose," Declan said, pounding his fists.

"Ahem, we both do parkour for a living," Nathan said. Robyn smirked. "OK, both of us against the both of you," Robyn said.

"What does the winner get?", Hannah asked, as she stretched her arms and legs. "Nothing, it's a friendly contest," Declan said.

"Yeah," Robyn said.

"OK," Hannah said.

The truck reached a white picket, with a sign pointing up a hill, with stone steps and wired fence.

The seven tourists and three guides walked up, reaching the first zip-line, which went up into a little treehouse. They attached the harnesses to the wires, and waited.

"OK, no jumping without us watching, no fancy tricks you can't do, you get the drill," the guide said, as the camera guy took some pictures.

The guide backflipped off the platform, and performed a vertical spin as he zip-lined to the next platform. Everyone was amazed at this, as the guide waved for the next mammal to come.

Declan let out a whoop as he spun off the platform, and hung upside down on the way to the next platform. Robyn smirked, as she planned her next set of acrobatic moves.

Hannah performed a floor spin before flipping off towards the platform, screaming in joy. Robyn just flipped off the platform and spun the whole way.

Gazelle, Wade, Mr. Thomson, Kion, and Kodi just jumped off normally, while Nathan did an acrobatic double spin, or a 720.

Declan and Robyn kept competing with acrobatic moves, with Hannah and Nathan flipping around for fun. The others just followed them on the zip-line.

At the end, Robyn and Declan were panting from all the energy they used. Kion helped Robyn back to the booth, while Nathan helped Declan back, namely hoisting the leopard over his shoulder.

"You have a lot of upper body strength," Hannah said.

"I'm training for the military. I'm in the US Naval Sea Cadet Corps," Nathan said.

"Oh, the USNSCC? My mom knows a friend who went there," Hannah said.

"It's awesome. The training is hardcore. Like drugs. Not that I've been high. I mean, Deck drinks a little, but I'm not on drugs or anything," Nathan said. "The point is, the Sea Cadets are cool."

"Isn't Declan like, 15?" Hannah asked.

"Trust me, he holds his alcohol good," Nathan said.

"Who won?" Declan mumbled.

"Tie," Hannah and Nathan synced.

"Good enough..." Declan yawned. "What's next after this?" Hannah rubbed the back of her head with her free paw. "Well..."

"Maybe...dolphins?" Robyn asked.

"Sounds good," Mr. Thomson said. Wade came back, holding a small flash-drive. "We got our photos. Anyone wanna get lunch?" he asked.

"Dolphins first?" Hannah asked, setting Robyn down. Nathan dropped Declan on the ground, eliciting an "ow" from him.

"Oh...they're across the whole island. We'll get left behind if we try to go," Mr. Thomson said, after looking at the map. He pawed it to Robyn, and sure enough, the dolphins attraction was across the island.

"He's right. It's too far," Robyn said.

"Aww..." Hannah said.

"Maybe next time. There are other places we can go that have dolphins swimming," Gazelle said, as she took the flash drive.

"OK..." Hannah said, sadly.

"Hey, look what I found!" Kodi said. Everyone turned to see Kodi with a big parrot on his shoulder. "Am I cool or what?"

"What," Robyn and Nate deadpanned. Hannah giggled, while Kion chuckled. Declan was still face down on the ground. Kodi drooped sadly.

The group walked back to the car, which took them to the town square. The teenagers ran to a souvenir store, and they practically drooled at the beautiful souvenirs and clothing they sold.

Hannah tried on a sunhat, and giggled into the mirror, while Kion and Kodi were trying on the caps and other hats.

Robyn and Nathan were looking at the models and wooden sculptures, while Declan was deciding which refrigerator magnet to buy for his mom.

Goggles was buying a drink, while Gazelle and Wade stared lovingly into each other's eyes the whole time.

Soon, it was getting dark, and it was almost time to return to the cruise ship.

Robyn and Declan were sitting on the five meter high dock, smiling at the sunset.

"It's cool", Robyn said.

"Yeah…", Declan said.

Robyn looked over at Declan . "Should we get back to the cruise? Everyone else is inside.", she said.

"No rush. The cruise leaves in an hour and...it's literally right there," Declan said, pointing a paw at the docked ship, which was literally meters away from them.

Robyn smiled. She looked over at Declan . Her smile vanished when she saw him. Declan was staring sadly to the water. His feet dangled sadly over the edge.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I...it's nothing," Declan said. His ears flattened as he said this. Robyn just shook her head. "Come on, tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's not really anything. It's nothing," Declan said, trying to smile. Robyn's eyes widened when she saw a tear form in his eyes.

"Declan, you are most definitely not alright," Robyn said. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Its nothing...well, nothing you wanna hear." Declan said. He looked away. He was a lot more shy and reserved than usual.

Robyn sighed. "Look, do you consider me a friend?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah!" Declan said, as if he couldn't believe it.

"Then help me be your friend. Let me help you with whatever's weighing you down," Robyn said, putting a paw on his shoulder.

Declan just wiped something from his eye. "Well...it's just how I'm so weird…" he said. "I turned 16 and-"

"Huh? I thought you were 15," Robyn said. Declan just looked away, and Robyn gasped in sudden realization. "Oh my gosh! I forgot it was your birthday!" she cried.

"Don't feel bad...it wasn't exactly bad. I love hanging out with you guys. That's good enough for me...but I'm wondering whether it's enough for everyone else," Declan said.

"What do you mean?" Robyn asked, her worries growing by the second.

Declan just muttered a bit. "I just feel down all the time, I drink-not too much, I promise-, and I somehow screw up every friendship I have. Nathan is the only friend who stuck by me. And then when you guys came along…" he said.

He looked up. "Mammals say I'm annoying, and they want me gone. Then when I screw up at something, they talk down to me. I'm the world klutz, and no one wants me around," he said, in the most miserable tone Robyn had ever heard.

He let out a whimper as he looked down at the water. "I'm scared I'll push you away…", he said, as a tear dripped into the ocean below.

Robyn felt her heart pang for her new friend. As ridiculous as that reasoning was, she knew why he'd think that. He was so happy earlier, she was shocked to see this side of him. "Hey, Declan -", she said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to drop all this on you. You probably have better things to worry about-" the young feline said.

"Hey, look-" Robyn said.

"J-just forget what you heard. I don't wanna just weigh you down. You can go back on the ship if you want. I'll stay out here…", Declan said, looking down at the water.

Robyn's eyes went wide, as she saw his eyes, no longer sad, just devoid of any sort of emotion. She immediately pulled Declan back from the water and threw him to the ground.

"Don't you DARE jump!" Robyn said, her eyes wide and teeth bared. Declan stared up at Robyn, just about frightened by what she was going to do.

"I had my share of suicide stories, and I'm not going to help you make one of your own, so don't you dare kill yourself!" Robyn said.

"W-what? I wasn't gonna jump!" Declan cried in confusion. "Huh?", Robyn asked. Her anger turned into doubt and confusion.

"I just wanted to sit and think," Declan said. "I-I'm not brave enough to drown." Robyn's face flared up in embarrassment. "Oh," she said. "S-sorry."

"Relax, if anything, thank you. If you stopped me from committing suicide, that makes me feel a lot better," Declan said. "You really are my friend."

Robyn's embarrassment began to slowly dwindle away. "N-no problem…" she said. Declan got up and hugged her, a tear of his dripping onto Robyn's shoulder. Robyn slowly smiled.

"Thank you so much…" Declan said. Robyn returned the hug happily, overjoyed at the fact she helped someone with their depression.

Even though she didn't use as much talk as others would have used, she was going to count that anyway.

"Wanna go back?" Declan asked. Robyn could just barely see a red tint on his face.

"Sure," Robyn said. She rubbed at Declan's head, as the two walked back to the ship.

When they reached their rooms, Robyn lingered a bit to talk to Chris for a little longer. "Hey, just remember us, OK?" Robyn asked.

Chris nodded. "Got it," he said. Robyn moved up and hugged him again, making him blush. "Hey, I'm fine. I won't jump. Not anymore."

Robyn looked up. "Not anymore?" she asked, menacingly.

Declan gulped. "I-I-I promise!" he croaked. Robyn realized she was being intimidating and sighed.

"Sorry...just hate this super depressing shit," Robyn muttered. "This happened to me and..."

Declan cut her off. "Don't worry. I'm fine," he said reassuring me. "No need to say you'll hunt me down and kill me if I kill myself."

Robyn blushed. "Yeah...Sorry about that," she said. "Everyone says I have this...intimidating factor to me."

"I can see that," Declan laughed. He sighed and smiled calmly at Robyn. "Hey, thanks. I appreciate it."

He went back to his room, before locking the door behind him. Robyn sighed, before looking away from the door. "What a day..."

She walked throughout the ship, and eventually reached the lobby, where dance night was going on again. She sat at a barstool on the balcony on the floor above the balcony, near the Sapphire Restaurant, listening to a song.

 _Do you remember whispering "I'm falling hard"?_

 _We were drinking whiskey at your father's house_

 _You took me by the hand and then we kissed for hours_

 _Those were the good days, those were the good days_

 _Do you remember life had took you far from here?_

 _And I could see you crying even when you held back tears_

 _Leaving me behind was everything you feared_

 _'Cause I remember the good days_

 _What I'm trying to say is_

 _Hey you, let go of the wheel_

 _Let someone cut the breaks loose, let's get lost for real_

 _I know that love will find a way to you, but would you trust me_

 _If it took a leap of faith to make it real_

 _Let go of the..._

The instrumental blasted out, and Robyn closed her eyes, grinning widely. She felt her ears shift to the music, her fox brush tail moving slowly from side to side.

Her thoughts were immediately flooded with images of Hannah, from the first day they met, watching a mental slideshow into the present.

She sighed, and opened her eyes once again, greeted with the familiar sight of the dancing people below.

 _Let go of the wheel_

 _Do you remember climbing out your windowsill_

 _You met me late at night before the sun could hold you still_

 _We've run into a tire point_

 _And camped out here_

 _Holding onto the good days_

 _What I'm trying to say is_

 _Hey you, let go of the wheel_

 _Let someone cut the brakes loose, let's get lost for real_

 _I know that love will find a way to you, but would you trust me_

 _If it took a leap of faith to make it real_

 _Just let go of the wheel_

Robyn got up and continued to walk around the second floor lobby, eventually passing a casino, the noises of slot machines not enough to drown out the music.

 _Just let go of the wheel_

 _Let go of the wheel_

 _Leaving me behind was everything you feared_

 _Oh remember the good days_

 _What I'm trying to say is_

 _Hey you, let go of the wheel_

 _Let someone cut the breaks loose, let's get lost for real_

 _I know that love will find a way to you, but would you trust me_

 _If it took a leap of faith to make it real_

 _Let go of the wheel_

She stopped walking. She sighed, while looking up and smiled. "Hannah..."

( **BTW, Declan depicts me when I was first in high school. Since no one literally knows me, I can put this.**

 **I've tried to kill myself from freshmen year to sophomore year. Don't do what I did, to anyone reading this. This message was sponsored by me.**

 **Song of the day: Shake It Loose - BlueFoxMusic** )


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I'm Wilde Inside

( **AN: you need to have read Star of Ceartais in order to understand what happened.**

 **Plus this chapter has been a collaborative effort, and I thank everyone for helping me on this** )

Hannah and her friends were enjoying their cruise fun with Gazelle, Wade and Goggles but back in Zootopia, Luna wasn't enjoying fun.

Luna had just gotten into a fight with her grandparents, Little John and Olivia over her harsh treatment of "justice" to select bad Mammals in her heroine alter ego when she had been frustrated with not seeing justice served to a recent heavily guarded bad mammal named Chen.

They had expressed worry about her mental state given they brought up how her anger had put several Mammals in the hospital and Marian had revoked her access to the bunker for 2 weeks for a cook down.

Little John offered to make a secret exception for Luna about some quick spy work on Chen after the Wilde's departure but only in exchange that she honoured the 2 week suspension. She agreed but this mission would turn into a terrible mistake for the both of them.

The last thug went down, as Little John limped towards a wall, a large sword through his chest and his right arm cut up to the shoulder.

John wasn't aware of how a big strong bear like himself could be taken down easily but here he was now with a gash on the left side of his head oozing blood clutching his staff tightly in shock on his back.

Luna had just gotten knocked into the water and Chen had gotten away but he could guess by the time she got back on land, he'd be dead judging from the immense pain.

He couldn't speak or do anything because the attack had rendered him pretty much unable to say anything and in the next few seconds, he'd be a giant corpse. Before he'd expire, John struggled one last thought.

John lay down, his thoughts blurring. "Robin and Marian, sorry this had to be the end of me. Please don't let the Merry Mammals stop on my behalf and protect Zootopia with your lives for as long as you two can! Please also help Luna, she needs family more than ever..."

After that thought, Little John then died just before a familiar red vixen came rushing over in panic wondering why her friend wasn't moving.

As the sun shone over Zootopia, Luna awoke feeling like she was run over by a big freight train.

Her last night memories of literally crippling a mammal stung her hard plus the mocking tone her alter ego had displayed after she tried backing out made it worse.

Making her way into the living room, there was a note left by Judy on a plate of wrapped cinnamon rolls.

"Sorry we couldn't stay for breakfast today. Your father felt a bit frisky and decided a bit of shower action took a bigger priority over family breakfast. Oh well, he's still my dumb lovable fox and we made cinnamon rolls before that thing. Enjoy!

Love, mom!"

Luna tried chuckling at the idea of her parents having a shower quickie took them out of family breakfast but she couldn't stop thinking about her guilt.

She grabbed a cinnamon roll from under the wrap, got a glass of orange juice from the fridge and consumed them slowly. Great taste yet her own actions which had gotten a friend killed and a man in forever locked pain drained her of energy for faster eating.

Alright, just edit some of Olivia's dialogue that she heard the cause of the soakings were in 2 different areas. Anyways here's a bit of the start of the scene after the bunker with texts:

Luna meanwhile had just finished the last of her orange juice and had just begun getting ready for school when her cellphone dinged from a text message. She grabbed her phone quickly and saw Olivia had messaged her:

"HI LUNA, OLIVIA HERE. DONT WORRY ABOUT SCHOOL TODAY AS I HEARD OVER THE RADIO EARLIER THAT THE KICKBALL TEAM WAS DOING MORNING PRACTICES IN THE GYM AND SET OFF THE FIRE ALARM WHEN ONE OF THEIR BALLS HIT A CEILING SPRINKLER WETTING THE GYM.

PLUS THERE WERE A COUPLE OF PUNK WOLVES THAT SET OFF SOME DAMAGE IN A FEW OF THE CLASSROOMS FROM A STUPID PRANK INVOLVING LIGHTS. THEREFORE YOUR CLASS IS CANCELLED WHILE WORK IS BEING DONE TO DRY UP THE ROOMS.

YOUR GRANDPARENTS ARE HERE AND ARE THINKING OF SPENDING TIME WITH YOU TODAY BUT ARE ALSO WONDERING IF YOU HAVE SEEN JOHN. COME ON DOWN TO THE BUNKER AND SPEND SOME TIME WITH US"

After finishing the text, Luna felt another wave of guilt. Her grandparents were offering a day out with her when she had accidentally let their bear friend be murdered with the crippling of the criminal she had just performed on last night. How could she face them knowing that one of the Merry Mammals is dead due to her stubbornness?

Luna considered hiding it but felt the guilt would just eat her up inside especially from the likely constant asking of her if she had seen the bear. There was only one thing for her to do. Face the music and just confess while hoping there'd be not a lot of scolding from her mistakes. Then again, considering her rage got an old friend of theirs killed, that likely wouldn't save her.

"Where are you going?" Asked a familiar voice. Luna whipped around to the right side of the dining table and saw her alter ego poking at the cinnamon rolls plate she rewrapped. Of course given her state, nothing was actually happening there but to Luna, it looked like her heroine persona is actually sitting on a chair on the dining room table's right touching food.

"My grandparents' bunker," replied Luna. "They have to know the truth."

"Why are you spoiling our fun, we gave Chen his justice!" Exclaimed Andr. "Those old geezers shouldn't need to be informed on that crooked man now that he's physically unable to sneak away. We've scraped another criminal off the street to save Zootopia!" That got Luna's blood boiling, her alter ego was now insulting her grandparents and still believe Chen's tortured state was justice!

"Those geezers happened to be some of the best family I've ever had!" Barked Luna grabbing a wet dish towel from the kitchen sink to toss at her. Her aim was off so the towel just sailed over and landed behind the chair. Andr just laughed. "They were there for me in my youth during the incident of the Underground Trio was causing havoc and kidnapping me! Heck, you should know that their training alone gave you life!"

That stopped Andr from laughing. It was a good point because Robin and Marian's training was the reason she existed but at the same time, justice needed to be served.

"OK, I'm a nice girl-" Andraste said. "-if you must know," she added at the skeptical look on Luna's face.

"But..." Luna said.

"We didn't come all this way just to be held back by silly morals and what's right or wrong. Sometimes you have to do the wrong thing for the right reason!" Andraste said, slamming her paw o the table without leaving a mark.

"And what does that make us?" Luna asked. Andraste didn't answer, so Luna got up and finished what she was doing.

"I see you can't answer that," huffed Luna. "I guess we're suppose to be saviours for the city but who was going to be the one for poor John? Let me remind you that the group he was in is what created Andraste. The training from legendaries is why we even fight crime."

"Fine, you're right that their training is what created me," grumbled Andr. "However we need to keep crooked mammals like Chen off the Zootopia streets and you telling the grandparents will ruin everything we've fought for! They may never let us be heroes again!"

"I don't care, they were right that I need to get my anger under control what with those 3 animals I injured critically in the past," Luna replied. "If that means possibly the end of Andr, then so it must. I cannot hide this from them!" She quickly changed into a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt with a smiling set of Gazelle's 4 tiger dancers. "First off, I need to make a stop to get something fixed."

She let go of her shirt to see some crusted blood on it. Eyes wide and heart racing, she quickly brushed it off, before frantically washing her paws.

"I have to fix this. I have to..." Luna said to herself.

"Pfff. Go ahead. It'll be you who'll get affected by this whole thing." Luna jumped as her entity reappeared before her.

"Shut your fucking mouth. You're nothing but a whore for blood and gore," Luna hissed in rage.

Andraste smiled sadistically. "Look who's talking," she said, before disappearing.

Afterwards, Luna slumped in her room after her injection on that mammal she felt deserved to suffer.

The truth was that she wanted that satisfaction of giving him justice but then her younger self had tried reasoning with her of not being psychotic, and yet it was all in vain because the man she hurt would forever live in a state of agony.

"Well you finally did it, he won't ever be able to get away from crime anymore," a sadistic voice heard by only Luna herself snarked.

"What in the name of Merry Mammals are you talking about? This is more your doing than me!" Luna said.

"Maybe, but it was what you wanted. You gave permission whether you like it or not," Andraste snarked.

"Get the FUCK out of my head," Luna hissed.

"As you wish. I'll leave you alone to do your thing," Andraste said in a nonchalant tone before Luna felt her presence vanish.

All was silent for a moment. Until...

"FUCK!" Luna screamed, punching the wall. She buried her bloody knuckles in her face, sobbing uncontrollably at the savage she'd become.

Luna managed to weakly make her way into Zootopia General Hospital to the front desk. It was operated by a small hazelnut female deer in a blue checkered shirt and smooth black pants typing away. Her name tag read Kathleen.

Luna tapped the desk. "Uh, excuse me Mrs. Kathleen. I'm here for an appointment?" she asked.

Narrator: Kathleen stopped typing and looked up cheerily at her. "Why, hello there! Sure we can help you! Um what's your name again?" she said.

"It's, umm, Luna Wilde," she said. Kathleen gasped.

"Oh my goodness, the Luna Wilde daughter of the famous Nick and Judy? Why it's an honor to meet you in person!" she said.

Kathleen quickly lowered her voice. "Sorry about my loud reaction, I'm just a bit excited at meeting you now especially years later after that crime thing," she said.

Luna looked around nervously. "Yeah let's not talk about that. My time as a kit and being kidnapped by a now insane dead ewe isn't comfortable," she said, before feeling bad at pushing her off like that.

Kathleen blushed. "I do apologize. Anyways, you called in about needing a patch up involving knuckles? What happened?" she asked.

"Heheh. Let's just say I had a call with a mysterious stranger who tried daring me to do something stupid which enraged me to punch a wall," Luna said.

She wasn't completely lying. She did have a call with a stranger but it was more a mental one inside her head with her alter ego but she obviously couldn't tell that to anyone who wasn't her grandparents or Olivia.

"Well, just have a seat and I'll page a doctor for you," Kathleen said, smiling.

Luna had just sat down on a waiting seat for 5 seconds when a similar looking small kid male deer in a red baseball cap worn backwards, white T shirt and blue pants came dashing through the entrance to the front desk.

He was followed by a male tan Timberwolf in blue jeans and a teal long sleeved shirt. "Sis, you didn't forget our lunch time did you?" the young deer asked.

"Sorry Dot, I couldn't stop him. He demanded me to drive him here for a reminder," the tan furred Timberwolf said, panting tiredly.

Kathleen sighed. "Now Jesse, you know I told you that Scott will be coming by at 12 to take over and we'll go for that picnic and Bob, you know I like that nickname but don't announce it too loud to the world. Is your car running right?" she asked.

"Well how else do you think I got here?" the tan Timberwolf asked, as he points outside. A retro red car looking like its from the 50's sat outside.

Kathleen laughed a bit. "I see. Now run along little brother and I'll be there soon," she said.

"Come on Jesse, I'll take you to that new VR machine at the Wayne's Wacky Funtimes arcade you wanted to try," Bob said.

Jesse beamed. "You mean it? Let's go then!" he said before racing in.

Luna watched as the deer brother and his older wolf friend depart outside off to their activities.

She guessed based on the interactions and expressions that Kathleen had a strong connection with her brother and Bob was dating her. She wished she could feel that happiness now.

While waiting, a squirrel nurse passed by with a cart containing small syringes which made her flinch a bit because of the Chen incident.

Luna shuddered as she regained her composure and hoped the doctor would hurry up so she could get to the bunker.

While the hospital event was going on, Olivia had gone out into her mech to apprehend a couple of bank robbers in the Savannah Central area.

Robin had wanted that job but the small mouse assured him that she wanted a chance at getting out back in action and that today that his granddaughter needed some family time with him and his wife instead of waiting for a mission to finish.

"So I was thinking we could all go to that lovely Hon's Big Cafe place for that $4 breakfast special and then a walk in the park afterward? That sound good?" Marian asked.

Robin Sr. cracked his knuckles. "Nice and simple, it's fine for me dear. Our granddaughter needs family time and less hero time right now," he said.

Just then, they heard the elevator door ding and out stepped Luna with both her knuckles bandaged up.

Marian smiled. "Oh, hello Luna, we were just planning a family day for the 3 of us. Goodness me, what happened to your knuckles?" she asked, her tone sounding concerned as she saw the bandages.

Luna looked away casually. "Oh, nothing too serious. Just away from a fight last night with some female who kept urging me to do something stupid and I got angry at her taunting that I punched my bedroom wall."

Robin angrily frowned. "If you know who she is, I can arrange a meeting between her and The Hood. Our granddaughter shouldn't be threatened! I can arrange for John to help too whenever he gets in."

Luna's eyes widened. "No grandpa, I took care of it. Hopefully after today, she won't harm anyone again. Luna began choking up at the mention of John. It was now or never for the truth.

Marian came over and put her paw on her granddaughter's shoulder. "Luna, sweetheart, what's wrong with you?" she asked. She hugged Luna as her body racked with sobs. "Is this mysterious mammal threatening your life? You know we can have your grandfather and John go after her whenever that bear gets back from whatever he's doing if she's going to hurt you and-"

Luna immediately started sobbing. "Grandma, John isn't coming back ever. He's dead from a mistake caused by me!" she wailed.

Robin Sr. froze. He looked to Luna, as Marian let go of Luna. Luna was left kneeling on the cold floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

"What?" Robin Sr. asked.

"I...I went after Chen. John went with me. I got Chen and...crippled him," Luna said.

"You...what?!" Robin Sr. said.

"Luna, what've you done?" Marian asked.

"I...I paralyzed him..." Luna sniffled. The bunker was quiet. "I injected air in his blood and...he won't be able to even move an eyelid..."

"You...AAGH!" Marian yelled angrily.

"I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't stop and the voice kept telling me to do it and I CAN'T TAKE IT BACK!" Luna screamed before her voice degraded back to sobbing.

Marian froze. "Wait...what voice?" she asked.

"I...I hear things, telling me to do this and that and I can't help but feel like I have to do these and...I can't-" Luna cried, before being left to her sorrows.

"Just...leave," Robin Sr. said in a cold voice.

"I-I'm sorry-" Luna tried to protest, but her grandfather wasn't having any of it.

"No, leave. Now!" Robin Sr. yelled. Marian didn't seem to object either, an expression of pure and utter disappointment on her face. Luna felt her heart shatter as her grandparents turned their back on her.

"I..." Luna said, before she got up, leaving behind a puddle of tears and the echoes of sobs in the room.

She went back to the house, and immediately went to the cabinet. She grabbed a bottle of whiskey and popped the cork. It was Southern Comfort she saved for the worst occasion, and she felt this qualified.

She downed a gulp before gasping and coughing at the burn. But she didn't care. Right now, her only support came in a glass bottle.

She drank more and more, sobbing as she did so, shots with ice and another cinnamon bun from the fridge. Hours passed and the disappointment that haunted in her heart grew and grew. Soon, she passed out from drinking the whole bottle and two and a half cinnamon rolls.

She didn't even remember grabbing the kitchen knife before. Instantly, she saw herself in a dark area, darkness in all that surrounded her.

" _H-hello?" Luna asked._

" _Hello there...Luna," a voice said. Luna turned and was immediately swallowed by the jaws of her fears._

 _Luna found herself back at the scene of the death of the ursine but different. Instead of a still corpse, John had managed a bit of energy for sitting upright and frowning at Luna._

 _He still had the head wound on his right plus dripping blood but what made it scarier was that on his left was her younger self hugging him in tears._

" _Don't go, uncle John!" younger Luna wailed._

" _Sorry young fox, I'm afraid she did this!" he said, as he pointed to Luna angrily as her younger self glares at her still with tears. "Now I'll never come back!"_

 _Young Luna sniffled as she looked to her older self. "Why did you let our friend die Luna? He gave us a ride on his shoulders and protected us from the scary monsters! Are you turning into a monster too?" she cried._

 _That statement got her to gasp loudly. While true, the fact that her younger self in a dream accused of her becoming a monster is quite the harsh reality check in itself still for anyone._

 _Andraste was meant to be a symbol of hope but she was unable to inspire hope from letting one of your family's longtime friends become murdered by trained goons of a bad guy, and then giving an injection so lethal into that guy's blood that renders him so immobile that he'd be better off dead._

 _There wasn't an easy way out of this argument, she basically committed something as almost as bad as the incident of the poisonous pizza Bambi ate._

" _Hey, we were just trying to serve justice to a man who kept dodging the law! Chen needed elimination!" Luna tried to justify, while being unable to believe the words she was spouting out._

 _John chuckled a bit dryly before coughing up a small puddle of blood to spit out. "Well who's serving justice for me now young lady? You've pretty much made Chen into a flesh mammal mannequin with your syringe stab like he's a test experiment mammal of the Operation game by Mutton Bradley!"_

 _He punched the ground. "I went behind my friend's backs just so you could do a quick scans of Chen's operations but the second you lose control, what happened next? You let me die, you let me die, YOU LET ME DIE!"_

 _Wait, there's one more bit:_

 _After that last rant, John coughed a bit more and his head slumped over, never to wake up again._

" _I'm sorry!" Luna said._

 _Young Luna shook the bear. "John? Uncle John, please don't leave me!" Luna tried walking over but her younger self barks at her. "You stay away monster! My grandparents lost their longtime friend because of you!" she yelled._

" _With nothing to stop it, Luna collapsed on the ground weeping loudly. The Merry Mammals would never be again be a happy trio but a sad duo, her friends were away together spending happy bonding unaware of her sins and her younger self labeled her a monster._

 _Luna lay there sobbing for god knows how long._

An hour later, the door opened for Marian and Robin Sr. to walk in. They immediately gasped at the sight before them.

Luna lay sprawled on the couch, the empty bottle and papers everywhere. A plate missing a couple cinnamon rolls sat on the table with blood on the table, chair, and floor.

"Oh, Luna..." Marian said in horror. Luna shivered and let out pitiful whines in her sleep. Marian walked over to Luna and saw the bleeding cuts on her arms.

"Honey, get me a first aid kit!" Marian cried, as Robin ran to the bathroom. He came back with a white and red kit and opened it.

Marian grabbed antiseptic and started applying it to the cuts, Luna whimpering as the pain from the disinfectant.

Robin started applying cream to her arms before wrapping bandages around them. In minutes, Luna's arms were wrapped in bandages and the blood was being cleaned up from the floor and furniture.

"Honey, we need to go. We're checking on her, nothing more," Robin said.

"Look at her! She'll wake up all alone. I know what she did was horrible but maybe our training drove her too hard," Marian tried to reason.

"She needs to think about this. John's gone, dammit! He's not coming back! We need to find his body and-"

"No..."

The two foxes froze and turned to Luna. She started to shake violently. "I'm sorry..."

"L-Luna..." Marian said. Almost right after, Luna started to yell in her sleep.

"No, don't leave! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, I'm begging you, I'm sorry!" Luna blubbered incoherently.

Marian hurried over and latched onto Luna, trying to still her if her movements. "It's OK, it's OK, it's OK..." she repeated as Robin watched his granddaughter's internal panic attack.

"OK, let's bring her," Robin said.

Some time later, Luna woke with a gasp. She tumbled off the couch onto a cold metal floor.

Luna felt the headache blast through her brain and course through her body. Groaning, she opened her eyes and saw she was back in the bunker.

Immediately, she panicked. She threw the blanket off of her and was about to run out when a paw grabbed her shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa. Where're you going?" Robin said.

"I'm sorry, I woke up here! Don't hurt me, please!" Luna cried, falling to the floor in fright and panic.

Robin recoiled in surprise. "Wait, what?" he said.

At that moment, Marian walked in. "Oh, my baby!" she cried, as she leapt over and tackled Luna before she could escape.

"Don't hurt me! I didn't come back here, I-I don't think so but I didn't mean to!" Luna sobbed.

"Luna!"

Luna stopped, before turning to Marian. She was surprised to see tears in n her grandmother's eyes.

"I'm so sorry...we abandoned you when you needed us the most..." Marian sniffled. "Please forgive us..."

Luna looked to Robin Sr.'s face, to see a fearful and shameful expression on the fox's muzzle. "I'm sorry too...it was wrong of us to leave you out like that, especially from what we saw when we visited you last night," Robin said.

Luna's eyes widened. "Last night..." she said, before the memories flooded back. The headache returned, and she clutched her head groaning in pain.

Soon after, Luna was sitting at a table, a now empty cup in front of her. Marian was sitting across from them in discomfort as Robin cooked in the kitchen.

"Luna...please explain what happened. We know you didn't mean to get John killed, but we need to know what happened..." Marian said.

"I...I..." Luna said.

"Please...don't keep this from us," Marian said.

Robin came over with an onion and potato omelet and biscuits and gravy on a plate. "We're not mad anymore, but we're desperate," Robin said.

"I...I understand," Luna said. Minutes passed, and Luna ate, while explaining everything that happened before with great difficulty, shedding tears as she spoke. She also spoke about the voice in her head, her insatiable lusts for blood, and how she couldn't deal with it.

"And then I...I found him..." Luna finished. "I want to take it back, I want to stop, I want him back..."

"We all do. But moping over it won't help. John would want us to help each other and move on," Robin said, hugging his granddaughter.

"We'll get you help with your voice, and when you get back we can teach you methods on how to-"

"I'm not going back."

Everyone in the bunker froze. "I'm sorry?" Marian asked.

"I don't want to do this anymore...I don't want to be Andraste any second longer," Luna said.

"Honey, you love helping others. You're good at that you do. Without you-" Marian protested.

"LOOK WHAT GOOD THAT DID! LOOK AT THOSE INNOCENTS I RISKED! CHEN! JOHN!" Luna screamed, scaring Marian and Robin.

Luna had a feral look on her face, before she saw the fright in Marian's face. Her facial expression immediately softened into regret and she face planted on the table.

"I can't..." Luna said. She reached for the fork on the table. "I can't hurt anyone else, I don't...I don't want to..."

Robin's eyes widened when he saw what Luna was gonna do. In lighting fast speed, he grabbed all the utensils on the table. "Luna, this isn't the way," he said.

Luna didn't even have the strength to argue with him. "I...I guess..." she moaned.

Marian got up. "We understand. We won't force you to do anymore than you don't want," she reassured. "We'll...miss you."

Luna smiled. "Thank you...for getting it," she said.

The bunker door opened and Spitfire walked in, Olivia standing in the open cockpit. "Aye, what's wrong?" she asked. "Where's Johnny?"

Luna sighed, her eyes still bloodshot. "Olivia...I'm so sorry..."

 **Feels.**

( **Song of the day: You Give Love a Bad Name - Bon Jovi** )


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Memorial and First Date

Olivia blinked. "What are you sorry for?" she asked.

Luna struggled to regain her position in her chair but Marian lightly squeezed her right paw on her for comfort.

Marian put a paw on her granddaughter's shoulder. "Luna, it's okay. Just get it out of your system like you did with Robin and me. Just remember she'll likely have the same reaction like us both," Marian said.

Luna sniffled. "Thanks grandma. Olivia, you must know that recently a big mistake happened with me. A big mistake which ended horribly for John..."

Olivia's eyes widened angrily as she heard the whole story. Then tjose next ten minutes were full of wide eyes, shaking limbs, and the loudest profanity possible that it could be heard outside the bunker.

After finishing her rant, Olivia had herself a glass of cold water from the intense gasping and cooling down from her shouting but the 3 Wilde members had quite big eyes that this small Scottish female could be quite vocal about being upset in a bad situation.

"For crying out, this is what we were worried about! You were being taken off hero duty for 2 weeks to prevent yourself from going overboard but now you have!" Olivia yelled.

Marian looked sternly to the young mouse. "Olivia, our granddaughter already feels enough guilt already," she said. She took a deep breath and rolled up Luna's sleeves.

"If you look at her knuckles, these were patched up from a suicide attempt but this was her second fix up," Marian explained. "She'd gone to get them fixed up for the first time at the hospital from shame over her mistake before confessing the truth to us."

Olivia's eyes went from rage to concern upon Marian raising Luna's sleeves again, showing the bloody bandages on her arms.

"We abandoned her, like you're about to do, and we found her then trying to kill herself from how upset the both of us were from the truth. Please try to understand her point of view now," Marian finished with difficulty.

That got Olivia to soften up fast. She knew what losing loved ones was like given her dad's Basil and David adopted her as their daughter after her birth parents had unfortunately died in a car crash.

Luna had been a longtime friend of hers and she couldn't just leave her now when she was hurting herself this much. Immediately, guilt flooded what rage she had.

Olivia looked down, hiding the guilt on her face. "Luna, I'm so sorry for my outburst. Please understand that I like your parents am upset about this news but you're one of my best friends and I can see you're hurting greatly from this," she said. She looked up to sow tears in her eyes.

"It would be rude of me to abandon a friend in a time of need," she sniffled. She climbed onto the table and walked over to Luna's left bandaged knuckle to give it a small hug. "Forgive me..."

Luna smiled. "Thanks Olivia, it's nice to have support from friends and family now. And...I don't need to forgive you. I need to forgive myself," she said.

"It's so hard to believe that yesterday morning started out so calm for me and my husband," Marian muttered to herself.

Olivia looked to Marian and instantly knew what she was talking about.

Flashback...

It was at 9:00 AM in the Bunker in the morning, Robin and Marian were in the elevator to the bunker for their daily inspection of the city. Although seniors, the two felt a important duty for watching Zootopia and keeping everyone safe.

"You know Marian my love, there's something I've always wanted to try inside an elevator," Robin grinned to his wife. "You know that song by Armadillo Smith with elevator in the title?"

"Oh you naughty Robin," chuckled Marian. "I do remember, but do you have the song?"

Robin responded by flipping through his phone playlist and selecting the song.

"Now let's get down to business shall we?" Robin replied. He unbuttoned Marian's violet shirt revealing her magenta bra and she responded by unbuttoning his morning emerald jacket.

They began kissing and feeling up each other's chests. Marian had unzipped her husband's jeans a bit and began fondling his underwear but then they heard the ding of the elevator to their floor and had to readjust their clothes back on.

"Ah a short session yet a sweet experience," said Marian. "Thank you honey."

"No problem my lovely maid,"Robin replied with one of his signature grins. "Maybe John will get a kick out of this story later on. Hope he checks in soon. Haven't heard from him since we had that argument with Luna."

Flashback end.

Olivia shuddered. "Yeah, please don't bring up your sexual escapades around me please. I'm still squirming a bit at the footage you supplied in the elevator yesterday morning. Did you forget about about the camera in there?" she asked.

Robin laughed. "Yes we did, but come on now. My wife and I aren't getting any younger these days. We want to enjoy our remaining years together as much as possible."

"I know, but I don't want to hear or experience old mammals getting their freak on. I'm just thankful you 2 didn't let your strip show go further than underwear exposure," Olivia said.

Luna actually chuckled a bit. She was thankful for being comforted but she also never thought she'd hear her mouse friend scold her grandparents over where they decided to get frisky with one another.

She loved her family.

Timeskip...

Later in the late morning after everyone had gotten suited up including a nervous Luna, all 4 were off for finding John's body. Along the way were a couple of naughty cheetah brothers attempting to spray paint a police car but Robin took care of them easily. Andraste stood back in fear of losing her rage again.

Soon they were at the sight of the body. John's corpse had been covered up with a fancy blue tarp that had been lying in some nearby bushes acting as a blanket, there were a pair of black sunglasses on his face which Luna bought from a nearby convenience store to cover up the dead eyes and a crudely made cardboard sign on top of his head reading "Very sleepy, don't bother me please" after Luna discovered his death and before she went after Chen for the syringe incident.

Surprisingly there were no big crowd of mammals gathering around him and wondering what was up with him. Any passerby that walked by must have assumed the big bear is just another homeless street mammal. Pretty much the four heroes were alone with their former friend.

Marian lifted up the tarp a bit so she, Olivia and Robin could get a look further at the wound. They all flinched a bit but then she quickly lowered it back down.

"Ugh, that is a nasty cut," groaned Robin. "Chen's goons must be real skilled if John could be taken down. His size and skills aren't something most mammals can easily beat."

"Old Johnny was a tough bear for us all," Spitfire added. "He'll be missed dearly but at least he did help us in the past with the Underground trio."

"Now comes the first hard step in moving forward which is moving John away for a funeral but none of us Wildes are strong enough to move him together," Robin pointed out. "Spitfire, I don't suppose you're capable of lifting him or do you have a backup plan?"

"My mech is capable of lifting many things but I don't think I'd want to test the limits on an ursine in case I fall apart myself," laughed Spitfire. "Not to worry, I think I got something for helping us." Inside the mech cockpit, Olivia pulled out a small retro looking tv remote she'd modified herself for herself.

After checking the security cameras on a panel to her left and seeing the coast clear, she pushed a big red button on the remote. "Just wait till you see our big assistant."

The Wildes' interest were peaked by the way Spitfire spoke because this new thing sounded quite exciting. They had maybe 5 minutes of waiting when a loud whooshing sound came from above them. Looking up, the 3 foxes were amazed at the sight.

Above their heads was a giant looking tank mainly coloured sky blue with 4 thrusters that had begun lowering down to the ground. Once it had safely descended next to the right of John, the 3 of them got better detailed looks all over.

The front of the tank had 6 built in spikes likely good for smashing through giant walls, a thin missile launcher through the center, a front mirror on the left and a Gatling gun on the upper right on top with a green chair with a painted bullseye on the seat.

The doors were shaded magenta like some of Marian's clothes and a lot of areas of the thrusters were shaded like Robin's old green hood.

"Spitfire, what in the name of all things is that?" exclaimed Robin.

"That my dear Hood is a new vehicle dubbed the Merry Mammals Sky Transporter!" announced Spitfire. "There are parts of the machine coloured after some of your clothes, two guns for any danger for inside and out, spikes for breaking tough barriers etcetera."

She looked at the floating tank. "something I created in my spare time just in case I needed transportation of anything too heavy for me. Though I never thought the first full use of this thing would be for a casualty." The mention of that made Andraste start tearing up in shame.

"Uhh, let's just get John onto this thingy machine quickly so we can give him a goodbye," Marian replied gesturing over to a slightly sad Andraste.

Spitfire nodded yes and went over to the back of the vehicle to push a green button. The back of the vehicle opened up and a small ramp extended down.

While John was very heavy, Spitfire could at least push him over and up the ramp to strap him onto a thin table. The Wildes walked up to and found seats to strap themselves before the ramp and back closed.

Olivia made her way over to the cockpit and stepped out the mech for her special seat. She had built two in mind in case she ever wanted to drive the vehicle in her Spitfire mech which had a special hole to dock the suit in like a remote control.

Today, she felt like driving it as just herself. After starting up the sky vehicle again, she also remembered to turn on the AI control for the guns. The guns were built in mind to have manual control but also AI mode in case of emergency so they wouldn't need manual operation all the time.

The ride back was mainly silent. Marian and Robin tried their best to cheer up Luna by showing her the city and pointing at some of the surprised mammals in awe on the big apartment decks watching the big Merry transporter pass them by.

Luna smiled a bit but only weakly because she just wanted to get out of the Andraste suit fast and pay John's respects. She jolted as the hover tank landed.

The funeral was quiet and not much was said. Preparations were hastily made especially with Luna who hurried to change out of her heroine costume fast.

Everyone dressed in a nice suit for the short meeting. Nick and Judy wouldn't be there but just the last 2 Merry Mammals, a small tech female mouse and the young vixen who got into this mess.

Thanks. I'm giving all 4 dialogue to the best of my extent:

Robin offered to go first since he knew John the longest from all their missions and Marian would follow next as the second speaker.

Olivia, who was perched on Luna's left shoulder and would go third held onto the young fox tightly for support because she knew Luna wanted to be the fourth and final speaker due to her uneasiness of being close to the dead friend still while trying her best not to break down out of everyone else feeling depressed over this.

"In the beginning of the Merry Mammals, John was a faithful friendly bear who always stood by my side throughout all missions," Robin spoke with his voice trembling from sadness.

"From cracking jokes about the debt we racked up to comments about who'd be wearing what costume for specific heists, he is a mammal with a big heart and much determination."

Robin had to pause before finishing. "Bless your noble heart for your many years of service, old friend..." He stepped back biting his left knuckle slightly from a sob as his wife stepped up next.

I'll try to give Marian a good one too:

Marian too tried hard to be strong and pulled out a pink handkerchief to wipe away some tears before stuffing it back in her shirt pocket to begin her speech.

"My husband and I had were so happy once we hooked up from being opposites who attracted but I also gained a great friend when meeting John and getting to know him along the way too," Marian said as her eyes began watering up again.

"With myself as the official team hacker, we formed the trio known as the Merry Mammals and fought for what we believed in. Throughout our hardships, we never broke apart from anything that went wrong and also put in time to have quality relaxation days in our regular clothes away from a stressful mission."

Marian blinked her watering eyes. "I'm glad I married Robin but am happy for having a friend like you too John! You also were a great help in protecting our other new friend who's also family named Luna! Although we will no longer be a trio again, the remaining two of us can still be a dynamic duo who'll watch over the city till the day we die! Rest In Peace dear John!" She quickly walked over to her husband sniffling hard and the two hugged tightly.

Olivia nudged Luna to go a bit forward towards the casket so she could give her speech. The fox obeyed yet felt nervous at the same time.

"While I may not have been familiar with John as much as Marian and Robin, we did meet a bit and these 2 spoke very highly of his work in the Merry Mammals," Olivia said.

"There were some fun times we had when missions weren't happening but from what I gathered about the way the elder Wildes always talked about him is that he's the type of easygoing mammal that could be both a fun time to be around and a great partner in your workforce who'd put his life on the line for the safety of everyone. His life may be over but his legacy in the group will live on. Thank you for your help ol Johnny," she finished.

She gave a salute but also needed to blow her nose too from the emotions running through her. After using a handkerchief from her left pants pocket to clean her face up, Olivia then nudged Luna that now it was time for the young vixen to finish the funeral with her speech.

Despite a big urge to break down at the sight of the dead body again, Luna took a big gulp and began her speech to finish their funeral for a friend.

Luna's speech and hope it's a good closer for the funeral:

"Uncle John, I thank you for all the help you've given me and my family over the years," Luna said while fighting back tears. "You were a guard for me with your protection during the Underground Trio incident and you definitely were close with my grandparents," Luna said.

LI'm so sorry your death is because of my carelessness but thank you for sticking by my grandparents for years as part of their team. If I could reverse time, I'd stop myself from doing the incident which led to this but I hope you'll be able to rest in peace now!"

Luna managed to finish it on the edge of choking up and with that, she broke down in tears. Her grandparents came over and enveloped her in a tearful hug. Olivia clung onto onto her left shoulder as her eyes became wet again.

The sun shone down as the four all wept for the late Little John. He would be missed but they all had to be strong and move on, especially Luna.

After the funeral, the night was a blur. The last thing Luna remembered was getting home and putting her outfit where she'd never pick it up again.

It was a while after Luna quit being her alter ego, Andraste. She never came back to the Bunker in years. After what happened and what she did, she decided to spend her time helping others in a different way.

Luna applied for medical school, an old school passion, learning and preparing to help mammals in the face of an emergency. She swore never to do what she'd done before as Andraste, learning to keep her other self in control.

It was a few years later. Luna stood in the break room, her surgeon's uniform on. She held a can of soda in her paws, half empty. She sloshed her drink as she scrolled through her phone.

She smiled as she looked through some of the photos, sipping her drink. She heard the door open and turned around.

She saw her hospital coworker, Daz, a red fox with glasses. He wore scrubs like her, as well as a surgical mask around his neck.

"Oh, hey, Daz," Luna said.

"Hey, Luna," he said. He was on his phone, texting someone rapidly. Luna peeked over to see Daz's slight panicked expression and shaking fingers.

She peeked over even more to see Daz on the messages app, as well as who he was texting.

"Is that Beau?" Luna asked. Daz simply gave an "mhmm" in conformation, not acknowledging her being there. Luna frowned at this behavior. "Hey, is everything OK?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, bluntly. Luna sat next to Daz, tapping her finger repeatedly. Daz turned to see the annoyed Luna. "What?"

"Daz. Are. You. OK," Luna repeated, her tone being serious. She looked genuinely worried for him.

Daz looked up. "Sorry...we had a falling out. I don't really wanna talk about it," he said. Luna raised an eyebrow as Daz went back to texting.

Luna could see texts like "I'm sorry" and "Talk to me when you're done bitching" on the phone.

"OK, that doesn't look good. What happened? I wanna help," Luna said. Daz sighed, not wanting to bother arguing with her.

"I yelled at Beau. He had a bad day over at his department, and...I was tired and..." Daz said, before he let out a sniff. Luna came over and hugged her coworker as Daz started quietly sobbing.

"Hey, Hey, it's fine..." Luna said. "He'll talk when he misses you."

"But...but what if he doesn't?" Daz sniffed. Luna shook Daz and tapped him between the eyes, making him blink.

"Hey, he's the one who confessed to you, right?" Luna said. Daz nodded feebly. "Then you'll be fine. Couples have arguments from time to time. You can't expect this to clear up in seconds," she said. "Just...wait a bit, OK?"

"I...I dunno," Daz muttered. Luna sighed and got up.

"Just...think about it, OK?" Luna asked. Then the ER alert rang out. Anyone who was in the break room immediately scrambled out, as did Luna and Daz.

A few days later, Luna Elise Wilde was at the gym, working the elliptical. She was about to play her music with her earbuds, when a clang caught her attention.

"How do I, what the...to proste bzdury!" a slightly accented voice said. Luna turned around, and saw a silver fox trying to get one of the gym's leg machines working, only for a five pound weight to fall on his paw. "Ow, cholera!" the fox cried. "Gówno!"

Luna giggled quietly, before getting off the elliptical. She walked over to the fox and picked up one of the weights that rolled away.

"Ow, kurwa..." the fox said, rubbing his paw.

"Excuse me, do you need help?" Luna offered. The other fox turned and looked at Luna, blushing slightly when he saw her.

"Oh, n-no thank you," he said, smiling sheepishly for a moment. "I can...do this..."

Luna watched as the fox tried to lift the weight onto the machine again, only for another weight to fall over and instantly flatten his tail.

He let out a loud vulpine squeal from the pain, before blushing brightly in embarrassment. Luna stifled a quiet giggle, but stopped when she saw the silver fox's ears flatten in shame.

"Sorry, that wasn't funny," she said. "Look, it's obvious you need help, so lemme help, OK?"

The fox slowly nodded as Luna knelt down to the machine, pulling a few things here and there.

"Here you go," Luna said, as she got up. The silver fox still had his nervous look.

"Thank you. S-sorry I interrupted your workout," he said, attempting a little grin on his face.

Luna smiled. "No problem, I like helping others out," Luna said, before holding out a paw. "I'm Luna."

"That's a nice name," the silver fox said, shaking her paw back. He looked back at the machine.

Luna's brow furrowed. "Do you have a name?" she asked.

The fox looked over at her. "I...do. I don't really like telling it to other mammals..." he said.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Ah, you're one of those shy types," she muttered, the fox luckily not hearing it. "You seem like a nice guy. Wanna go out to dinner and talk some more?" she offered.

The male silver fox blushed. "Oh, I'm not sure you wanna talk to someone like me..." he said, as Luna gained a smirk.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," she said. She jutted a hip to the side as she leaned on the gym machine, in a manner not too different than what her mom would do.

The silver fox muttered something, before he looked up at Luna. "Well...I don't know," he said.

Luna giggled at how adorably nervous this fox was being. "Come on, I'm not that bad," she said.

"I-I didn't say you were, I was...I-" the fox said.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, I'm not exactly a professional for conversations either," Luna said, smiling. "Come on, you can pick the place."

"Well..."

The fox thought for a bit, before reluctantly taking out his phone and texting in it. "Here's m-my number..." he said.

Luna copied his number down on her phone and gave him her phone so he could get her number down. "So...text me the address later?" she asked.

"O-of course," the silver fox said. "I'll see you later?"

"Right," Luna said. "Bye." As she passed the silver fox, she grew bold and slapped a paw against his rear.

The shy fox let out a loud yelp, instantly clutching his butt. Luna giggled as she winked at him.

The fox slowly waved goodbye, as in raising his paw and moving it back and forth as Luna walked away, a little skip in her step.

She turned around, to see the fox just about to leave. "Hey!"

The fox turned around again. "What accent is that? I don't really recognize it," Luna said.

"It's Polish," he said. It was barely enough for Luna to hear. Luna grinned and gave back a thanks, before skipping away once again.

A few hours later, Luna was waiting at Happy Kitchen, which wasn't that crowded today. She double checked to make sure it was the right address, before putting it away.

She wore a green dress with a gold trim. It was sleeveless while loose around the collar, and the bottom of the dress flowed in the wind.

Luna shivered slightly as she felt the burst of cold air. "Where are you?" she mumbled.

"Luna!"

Luna turned to see the silver fox making his way towards her. He wore black pants and a grey T-shirt with a jacket. He didn't look half bad.

"So, Chinese food, huh?" Luna asked, smirking.

"You did say I could choose...if you don't like Chinese food-" the fox said, his tone dropping.

Luna's smirk went away. "No, no, no! I'm fine with it! I just...didn't expect it," she said.

"Oh," the silver fox said. "Were you expecting Polish food?"

"...yeah," Luna said, in a tone somewhat guiltily for assuming off his ethnicity.

Luna's date laughed, or giggled in his place, as Luna looked back up to him. "Don't worry, many others would assume it as well," he said.

The two went inside, got seated, and were given menus. The restaurant was a little loud inside, music and friendly banter filling the air.

They took a while to look through the menus, giving an occasional "This looks good" or "I haven't seen this before".

A pig waitress came over with two cups of tea and a teapot, both foxes making sure to thank looked around the place, seeing waiters and waitresses walking around the place.

"So, I don't really know much on Poland. Can you tell me more?" Luna said.

"Well...I don't have that interesting of a story, to be honest," the fox said, looking around. Their waiter came over and took their orders.

Luna went and ordered Kung Pao Chicken, while her date ordered Spicy Black Pepper Seasoned Vegetables. They also ordered an Corn Fish Fillet entree and egg rolls as an appetizer.

When the waiter left, Luna looked back to her date. "It's fine, I impress easily, I promise," Luna said, catching up to his eyes. The fox gulped, before he started talking again.

"My parents raised me in Poland...obviously..." he began. Luna earnestly listened to every word, as well as showed genuine interest.

As time went on, their appetizers come and gone, the fox began to open up more. He talked about how he passed school with flying colors(even though he himself didn't really believe so), and how he had a place in the shooting club, which his marksman skills would be recognized.

Luna was 100% interested in how he was a young officer in the Polish Police Force, as a member of their Riot Control unit until he was finally elected as a transfer unit to Zootopia's specialized ZPD unit, before he was officially a member of their SWAT team.

"So, you're now in the ZPD?" Luna asked, ignoring her phone ringing in her dress pocket.

"Yes, SWAT," the silver fox said, a bit warmed up to this young and beautiful vixen.

"That's really cool. And you say you don't have an interesting story," Luna said. The silver fox blushed.

She heard her phone ring again, and she pulled it out to silence it. "Sorry, most likely my sister."

"Oh? Who's your sister?" the fox asked. Luna sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Only my stupid lovable younger sibling whose skull is so thick, it would break a bullet."

"Sounds great," the fox said, smiling.

"I'm...busy...right now," Luna muttered as she texted what she said back to her sister, quickly pocketing her phone afterwards.

"Oh, living with her's just a dream!" Luna sighed as she stretched her arms. The silver fox blushed as she showed off her figure.

"So...when's the food gonna get here?" Luna asked. "Getting a bit hungry."

"G-good food takes time to make," the silver fox said.

Luna shrugged. "Meh," she said. She looked to her date, to see he was twiddling his thumbs ridiculously fast. "Are you OK?"

"I-I've never been out with a girl before," he said, looking away.

Luna wasn't all that surprised with that. "Don't worry, this going out stuff is hard for me," she said.

"Really? I'd have thought you had experience with dating," the silver fox said.

"What made you think that?" Luna asked. The fox suddenly looked away, shameful.

"Well...someone as pretty as you would get lots of guys, right?" he asked. Luna felt her eyes widen at this statement. She blushed and looked away.

"Wow..." she said. "You called me pretty."

"Y-Yeah?" The other fox asked, suddenly nervous and rattled. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Back when I was...working in the streets, mammals would call me pretty when doing their thing," Luna said. "But you...You looked me in the face and said it. No one's really done that."

The other fox stared in disbelief. For a vixen as beautiful as her, she'd been-

"No!"

Luna jolted and looked up. The other fox blushed at speaking loudly, but felt relieved when he noticed nobody had turned. "You can't work like that, it's not right! Someone like you shouldn't be-" he said.

"Hey, hey! It's fine. I'm work in a hospital as a surgeon now. I've been helping mammals for 4 years now," Luna said, being careful with her words.

The other fox immediately stopped talking, blushing. "O-oh. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" he said, frightened that he might've offended her.

"Hey, it's fine. If anything...thanks," Luna said, eliciting a surprised expression from the silver fox.

"F-for what?" he asked.

"You care. I told you my old job and you didn't go and call me a whore or something," Luna said, leaning back. The fox on the other side of the table blinked, still blushing.

The food arrived, and the two foxes said their thanks. As they ate, the silver fox couldn't help but look at Luna. She looked a lot more beautiful now. Probably because she was eating(very unlikely), maybe because she was happy. All he knew is that-

"Aleks."

Luna looked up, a piece of spinach hanging from her tooth. "Huh?" she asked.

"Aleks Rojek. That's my name," Aleks said. Luna smiled, and Aleks couldn't help but smile back.

"That's a cute name."

(Song of the day: Without You - Avicii)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Formal Night

The next day was another sea day. Robyn and Hannah woke up and ate at the Lido Deck, before going to the gym. Nathan was already there, at the treadmills.

"Hey guys," Nathan said. "Tomorrow's another sea day, so yay..."

"Don't worry, we can handle it," Hannah said, as she took a pair of 20 lb weights and started exercising.

Robyn got on the leg press machine and began to work. "Hey, Nathan? How's Declan?" she asked.

"He's fine. Why?" Nathan asked. Robyn's nose twitched involuntarily. Nathan didn't know. Of course he didn't tell him.

"Just asking. He's not with you today," Robyn said.

"Yeah, everyone thinks we're inseparable. I guess we are, sort of? In a way? But...we have our falling outs. We're just friends," Nathan said.

Robyn nodded, looking over at Hannah. "I get what you mean..." she said. Nathan stopped the treadmill and grabbed a towel. "I'ma go eat breakfast. See ya."

Robyn waved bye before she went to the treadmill. Hannah was still lifting the weights i her paws. "Hey, what were you talking to Declan about last night?" Hannah asked.

Robyn froze on the treadmill, tripping and rolling off the belt by accident. "Robyn!" Hannah cried, hurrying over. "Are you OK?"

Robyn got up, rubbing her head. "I'm good," she said.

"What did you talk about?" Hannah asked. Robyn sighed and cracked her neck.

"I can't talk about it. It's private to Declan," Robyn said. Hannah raised an eyebrow. Robyn could tell she wanted to know.

"Come on...it can't be that bad," Hannah said.

"Yes it is. I started the talk by accident last night, so technically I'm not supposed to know about his...problem," Robyn said.

Hannah gained a sultry and mischievous smirk on her face. "Oh, come on. It can't be that bad," she said, pushing.

"It can! He could-!" Robyn blurted out. Hannah stopped, and Robyn shut her mouth.

"Don't tell," she squeaked. Hannah could only nod, still a bit surprised by her outburst.

Later, they left the gym and changed into their swimsuits, all while agreeing to never speak of Declan's issue. They went to the large waterpark atop the ship, which was full of mammals.

Hannah sat in the tube, with Robyn sitting next to her. They waited for their ride to drop, hearing laughs and cheers from outside.

"One minute!" the worker manning the tube ride said. Robyn sighed as the water below her raced past.

"Sorry about...you know," Hannah said, looking away.

"It's fine. Let's not talk about sorry and shit like that, it's too sad," Robyn said.

Hannah nodded. "OK..." she said. Then the door opened. Hannah slid out, flying and banking along the walls of the tube. There was an instant where the tube was transparent glass, and you could see the ocean under you.

Most mammals didn't go on there because there was a change that the tube would break, and they'd fall into the ocean.

Hannah flew down the slide, before she hit the bottom, tumbling into the pool. She surfaced, shaking her head of any water. She looked around, to see Robyn crashing out of the tube towards her.

Hannah ducked as Robyn corkscrewed over her, before splashing into the water. A huge amount of water flew over the side of the park, splashing down the deck below.

Kion and Kodi were walking out towards the deck when they were immediately drenched in the raining water. Wade and Goggles were walking out to follow them when they saw what happened.

"Whoa..." Goggles said. Wade just stared. Kion looked up, to see Robyn getting up from the water. Kodi saw too, before sighing and walking away. He passed Nathan and Declan, who just stared at the soaked wolf.

"What?" Nathan said. Declan just went upstairs to water park level. On the way, more pool water splashed from the pool onto him, drenching his fur and clothes. He shuddered before continuing to walk up the stairs.

Robyn laughed as she shook the water from her ears. "That was amazing!" she laughed. "I made a tsunami!"

"Yeah. You did."

Robyn turned to see a dripping wet Declan standing next to the pool. He wore basketball shorts and a hoodie, all of it completely wet. He had a vexed expression on his face, and a twitching ear.

"Oh. Whoops," Robyn said, sheepishly. Declan gained a smirk, as he eyed Robyn up and down. "I'm not complaining, _ma petite chou fleur_ ," he said, winking. His long tail curled delicately.

Robyn looked down and realized she was wearing her dark green two piece. She looked away bashfully, her ears blushing. "Quit staring," she said. Then she added under her breath, "I couldn't find my black swimsuit..."

"Hey, Declan," Hannah said. She was wearing her blue swimsuit, the same one she wore when she was in the hot tub before.

"Hey there Hannah," he said, before whistling. "Damn, that looks nice."

Hannah gave a playful sway of her tail. "Too bad I'm unavailable," she said. "I be getting all the girls."

"But availability is always what a girl looks for, right?" Declan asked. Hannah was about to retort, but she stopped.

"That's...true, actually," she said. "Touché."

"Lunchtime!" Nathan said from downstairs. Declan chuckled. "You hungry?"

"Yeah!" Robyn said. She got out of the pool and shook herself dry, down to her tail. Hannah did the same, while Declan shielded himself from the water.

Later...

The nine sat at the Lido Deck, their plates in front of them on the table. They were all chatting and eating. Robyn put on shorts while Hannah put on a hoodie. Declan had changed into jeans and a hoodie, as his other clothes were soaked.

"So...what to do, what to do..." Gazelle said, as she stroked Wade's shoulder, with a fidgeting Wade trying to act normal.

"We could attend formal night," Nathan said. The group looked at him, asking for an explanation.

"Formal night is...what it sounds like. I dunno what it's for," Nathan said, shrugging, while eating.

"Is that why mom and dad had me pack a dress? Damn," Robyn said. Declan shrugged.

"I dunno, you'd look pretty good in a dress," Declan said. Everyone looked over to the young leopard. "What?"

"Seriously?" Kodi asked.

"Why? You think she wouldn't?" Declan asked, a grin on his face. "Should I've said 'nah, no one wants ya in a dress' instead?"

"No I'm just saying...never mind," Kodi said before Robyn could get a chance murder him with a glare that was of a fate worse than death.

"OK, let's finish eating and kill some time before tonight," Wade said. "We'll all meet at the Sapphire Restaurant at 7, OK?"

Nobody had a problem, and agreed. Nathan went back to the gym, while Robyn and Kodi decided to hang out and win some stuff at the arcade, before going to the gym. Kion and Hannah decided to try some dancing, while Declan went to the mini-golf course.

Wade and Gazelle went to the spa to get freshened up, while Goggles went to the bar to call his wife. Later, it was 6:30. Robyn left the gym a half hour after Kodi, a towel around her neck.

She looked at her arms, her muscles still visible after working out. She walked through the deck, the wind blowing. She stopped when she saw Declan ahead of her.

"Chris?" she asked. The feline turned and saw Robyn. The wind was tugging on his open jacket and fur. He wore black jeans and a blue half tucked dress shirt, with half his collar sticking up.

"Storm's coming," he said. Robyn leaned against the railing with him, looking up. The sky was dark, too dark for 6:30. Small flashes could be seen in the clouds, as well as booms being able to be heard.

"Storms are nasty. Let's get inside before it gets worse," Robyn said. As she turned to go inside, she looked over at Declan, with the wind whipping at his fur. His jacket was fluttering like a cape behind him, showing his lean body figure.

"You look like someone out of an anime," Robyn said. Declan laughed and looked over at her, tilting his head like someone from an anime would. "Yeah, that's what mammals tell me," he said.

Robyn snorted. "So what was this about storms?" she asked. Declan's smirk softened before he looked up.

"Storms bring chaos, destruction, fear...trauma, childhood trauma to give an example. But they also bring peace and beauty after the storm is done with what it does. I see storms as misjudged forces of nature. They always give more positive outcomes in the end than before," he said. "It's like a mammal. What bad things they may do isn't always bad. It might help in the long run."

Robyn stared at Declan, who looked back at her, the gentle smile on his face. "Well?" he asked.

"That's beautiful. I didn't...I couldn't...wow," was all Robyn could say. Declan laughed.

"Don't worry about it. And you should say beautiful more often. It suits you," he said.

Robyn blushed. "Gee, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have some sort of a crush on me," she said, maintaining her smirk.

Declan chuckled. "If I do, it's for good reason," he said. He walked away from Robyn towards the rooms. "Don't forget formal night!" he said, waving a paw.

Robyn smiled as she stretched her arms. The cold wind blew at her fur. This time, she didn't mind it.

Later, Robyn decided not to wear a dress. She decided to wear black khakis and a white collared shirt with short sleeves. She had the stereotypical tomboy gangster stance in her feet.

Hannah wore a black dress with sleeves, going a few inches above her knees. She didn't wear any heels, only flats. She always felt uncomfortable with her dancing feet like that.

Kodi wore a full on suit, tie, blazer, everything, while Kion wore black pants, a dress shirt, and a sports jacket. Gazelle wore a sparkly velvet dress that reached her ankles, while Wade wore a full out suit like Kodi. Goggles wore his teaching clothes, simple brown pants and a dress shirt and tie.

"This is considered formal, right?" Robyn asked Hannah.

"Yeah, that should count," Hannah said, as she checked her dress to make sure it wasn't wrinkled all over. "I'm sure you'd look great in a dress," she added.

Robyn simply huffed. "Yeah, right," she said.

"Where's Declan and Nathan anyway?" Kodi said. "It's getting really choppy out there. If they're out there-"

"Hi."

Kodi and Wade let out a yelp at the sudden greeting. Nathan laughed at the wolves' expressions, before sighing. "Ahh, look who's here," he said.

Robyn was giggling from Kodi's and Wade's reaction as well. "Ahh, where's your friend?" she asked.

"He's picking something up, so he'll be there in a sec. He told me to go ahead," Nathan said, as he looked around, whistling. "Damn, there are some good looking ones here."

"Yeah, except Kodi's never gonna get a chance," Robyn said, before laughing. Kion and Hannah started laughing, while Kodi growled. "Can you FUCKING stop?" he said, angrily.

"Mijo!" Gazelle said in astonishment. Wade gave a disapproving glance at his son. Kodi looked down, his ears falling slightly. "Sorry, mami," he said, still upset.

"Wait, she's your mom?" Nathan asked. Kodi looked up in confusion. "Yeah, didn't you...oh right," he said.

"You're adopted?" Nathan asked. Kodi nodded, as Nathan looked to Gazelle. "Who's she?" he asked.

"Who's she? Who's SHE?!" Robyn cried. Half the restaurant stopped whatever they were doing to look over at her. Robyn blushed, before turning to Nathan again. "This is THE world famous Gazelle, the superstar who made peace rallies when the Nighthowler case happened years ago," she said.

"Ohh...that's cool," Nathan said. Robyn and Hannah stared dumbfounded at the teen wolf. Kion and Kodi's jaws were on the floor, while Wade and Goggles stood to the side.

Gazelle giggled. "You, boy, are the perfect representation of what a mammal should be. No one should be fawning over another just because of status," she said.

Nathan smiled. "Thanks," he said.

Robyn heard a loud thunderclap in the distance, and a flash of lightning illuminated the whole room. "I'm getting worried..." she said. "When did Declan say he'd be back?"

"Like 15 minutes ago, why?" Nathan asked. Robyn's eyes widened, and she immediately bolted out of the Sapphire Restaurant. "Robyn!" Hannah cried.

Robyn ran up from Deck 3 to Deck 11, before going outside. Once the doors opened, she was hit with a blast of freezing wind. On the deck were folded chairs and umbrellas neatly stashed to the sides, tied down. The pool was drained empty, but half filled with rain water.

Robyn looked around for any sign of Declan, until she spotted him above. Declan wore the clothes he was wearing earlier, with his jacket still fluttering in the wind. He was trying to walk in the wind, but struggling with the storm. He was carrying a small paw-held bag.

"Declan!" Robyn called. Declan turned to see Robyn climbing the stairs to Deck 12. "What're you doing?!" she cried.

"Trying to walk! I like your clothes!" Declan yelled as Robyn made her way to him.

"This is not the time! Idiot, we gotta get inside, now!" Robyn called. She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the indoors.

Once they reached inside, the automatic doors slid shut. "Phew...what the FUCK were you doing?!" Robyn panted.

Declan blushed and looked away. "Sorry, I was...playing basketball," he said. Robyn's eye twitched, before she slugged Declan on the shoulder. It didn't hurt, as Robyn was still tired from what happened. "Idiot...let's just go. We're late," she said.

"Might wanna dry yourself a bit," Declan said. Robyn turned around, before noticing how Chris's shirt was completely soaked. She also saw where Declan was looking, and looked down.

Her shirt was completely soaked as well, pressed against her body with bits of fur sticking out of her collar. Her bra was also visible through the fabric. She blushed and turned around again. "Dammit..." she muttered.

"Don't worry. Here," Declan said. He reached into the bag he was carrying and took out a neat folded collared shirt, another of the shirt Declan was wearing. "This was for me in case the rain got to me. And it did...but you need it more than I do," he said.

Robyn took the shirt from his paws. "Wow..." she said. "Thanks." Declan smiled, his dripping tail curling, happily. "No problem," he said.

Robyn immediately unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it on Declan's face, before unfolding and throwing on the shirt he gave her. She immediately buttoned and tucked the shirt halfway.

Declan pull the wet shirt off his face, his feline sensitive nose crinkling. "Ugh, you should've taken a shower," he said, smiling.

Robyn laughed. "Shut up," she said. She was surprised at how casual she said it, but she didn't mind. The two made their way to the Sapphire Restaurant, taking the elevator.

They went back inside, to see the group already ordering. Kion turned around to see Robyn and Declan making their way over. "Hey, where were you?" he asked, seeing his soaked shirt.

"Sorry, this guy decided to take a stroll in the storm," Robyn said. Declan smiled sheepishly.

"Wow," Kodi said.

Nathan just sighed. "I thought you'd do something like this," he said. "We've been waiting, we're hungry."

The two sat down, quickly ordered(Robyn just said fried chicken), and waited with their group.

"So...in the storm, huh?" Nathan asked. "You always were the odd one out."

"What exactly do you mean?" Hannah asked.

"He's not like normal. He does the opposite of expected. He'll jump into hell when specifically told not to," Nathan said. "Like his dad."

"Sounds like somebody we know," Kodi said, looking to Robyn.

"Hey!" Robyn said. The whole table laughed for a bit, before going quiet. Declan looked out at the storm.

"My dad's a storm chaser. He studies lightning storms," Declan said. "He went on a project with his guys after a tornado mixed up with a storm." He sighed. "I always look up to him," he said.

"Where is he?" Kodi asked.

"Oh, he's still working out there. We haven't seen him for a while though. The storm tore up everything, so it might take him a long time," Declan said. He looked back at the group. "Aw, you'll love him. He's like that rugged 'I'm cool' dad where he's actually cool."

Declan looked at Hannah, already getting a bad feeling about this. "How...how long has it been?" she asked.

"A few months. Why?" Declan asked. Robyn and Kion exchanged worried looks. Nathan made a gesture to not speak, but Hannah didn't see.

"Deck...you know, there's a chance that your dad might be..." Hannah said.

"I know."

Everyone looked at him. Declan had a very unreadable expression. "He might be dead. He might still be alive. I won't make assumptions until I know for certain," he said. "If I assume he's dead and he's alive, I'll feel like shit for assuming he's dead."

Robyn looked at him with an expression of unexpected finding on her face. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I guess I am..." Declan said, looking down. It was quiet until their food arrived.

Timeskip: an hour

The teenagers sat outside on the ship. The whole storm had calmed, and the sky was beautiful.

Kodi has fallen asleep a while ago, and Kion agreed to bring him back to the rooms. Nathan felt sleepy, so he went to go to bed. Soon, Robyn, Hannah, and Declan were the only ones up there.

Hannah was asleep against Robyn's shoulder, and the two were looking up.

Robyn looked to Declan, who had a content, yet worried look on his face. "Hey...if anything, I think your dad's still alive," she said.

"You don't have to tell me that. Everyone else knows he's dead," Declan said.

"Well, you don't know," Robyn said. "I had my loss of friends and family, but I know they're never really gone. Do you remember your dad?"

"Yeah," Declan said.

"Then he's right here," Robyn said, pointing at Declan's head. Declan tilted his head, making Robyn poke his nose instead. The leopard sneezed with no warning, making Robyn recoil.

"Sorry," Declan said, wiping his nose. Robyn giggled as the Labrador teenager just smiled sheepishly.

Robyn yawned. "It's...getting late," she muttered, as she leaned on Hannah's shoulder. Declan looked over to Robyn and sighed.

"Damn..." he said. He looked up and laid flat on his back. "It's halfway over."

He looked over to see Robyn leaning asleep on Hannah, who herself was still asleep. He felt a heat come to his face, before leaning in.

"I'm sorry..." Declan said. He pressed his lips against Robyn's, for a few seconds, before breaking off and hurrying away, a mad blush on his face. A few minutes later, Robyn woke up.

"Uhh...Hannah?" Robyn muttered, yawning. Her friend/crush woke up a second later, lifting her head off of Robyn's shoulder.

"What time is it?" she asked. Robyn checked the time on her phone.

"It's...half past eleven. We better go inside," Robyn said. She got up and was about to walk down when she stopped.

"Robbie? What's wrong?" Hannah asked. Robyn brought her paw to her lips, brushing them lightly.

"I-it's nothing," Robyn said. "Let's go." The two walked back to their room, and the whole time while walking, Robyn couldn't get her mind off the kiss.

( **Don't do that. Don't kiss and hope she doesn't notice. Personal experience. It's a bad idea.**

 **Don't ask either.**

 **Song of the day: With You - NEFFEX** )


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Belize

The next day...

The cruise ship opened its ramps, and the security forces left the ship, before setting up tables to check the passengers' keycards for access.

Robyn and Hannah walked down the ramp, before showing their keycards to the officer. The officer nodded and let them out. "So, he kissed you?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah," Robyn said. "But I'm not really feeling anything for him."

"Wow...he's in for a shock," Hannah said, hiding a sigh of relief.

"I think he knows..." Robyn said. She explained to Hannah what she and Declan said before they all went to change for the formal dinner night the day before.

"Wow. Maybe he does feel something for you, but doesn't wanna make it awkward, so he secretly vents to you in a way that doesn't make you uncomfortable," Hannah said.

"Yeah, but I knew he did it, so that's backfired on him..." Robyn said.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Hannah asked.

"I think I'd embarrass him more if I pop out and say, 'about that kiss last night...I felt it.'," Robyn said.

"Well, explain to him about what's going on, and he'll understand," Hannah said. "Same thing when I came out with my sexuality."

"Yeah...thanks, Stripes," Robyn said.

"No problem, Red," Hannah retorted. They turned and saw everyone else coming out.

"Hey, there," Gazelle said. Goggles snapped some pictures of the island.

"Welcome to the Belize Islands. Where we do ziplining, beach chilling, and cave tubing," a guide said. He was a panther wearing a green tour outdoor, with a safari hat.

"Welcome," the guide said, shaking each of their paws, and hoof. "I am Vincent, and I'll be the guide for your tour of the Belize today."

(Shoutout to Vincent for guiding us to the cave tubing and the watch/hunting when we went on the cruise. He's most unlikely reading this)

"Hi, Vincent," Robyn said. Vincent turned and looked at Robyn and Hannah.

"Well, you look...uhh..." Vincent said.

"We're hybrids. Don't worry, everyone says that about us," Hannah said.

"I see," Vincent said, his confused demeanor turning back into a friendly one. "So, what would you like to do first?"

"How about...cave tubing?" Wade asked.

"What exactly is cave tubing?" Kion asked.

"We ride a train of tubes down a river, into a cave, with the lit up carvings, natural sculptures, and arts of the natives thousands of years before in that cave. Plus...there are rapids," Vincent said.

(Quick note, there are actually rapids in there. If you've been there, you know what I'm talking about. If not then...you should go)

"Sweet!" Declan and Nathan said, fist bumping each other.

"Deal," Hannah said.

"I'm in," Gazelle said. One by one, everyone voiced their approval.

"Then we're going. Aboard the shuttle!" Vincent said, leading everyone to a large van. The van could hold at least twelve people. There were two others coming with them, so the van was packed.

"Ten bucks betting Kodi's gonna sit with those two," Robyn said to Kion. She subtlety gestured to the two she-wolves who were coming with them on the van.

The two were already in their bathing suits. One had gray fur, wearing a towel around her waist over the swimsuit, while the other, with brown fur, wore shorts over her bikini.

"No need to bet against me, cuz I'm thinking the same thing," Kion said.

Kodi walked to the two female teen wolves. "Oh, hello ladies," he said, smoothly.

"Hello," one she-wolf said.

The twelve sat in the van, the grey furred girl sitting between Kodi and her brown furred friend.

"You're going cave tubing, huh?" Kodi said, as he slunk an arm around the grey furred she-wolf. "Yeah.", the brown furred she-wolf said.

"You excited? Cuz I am," Kodi flirted.

"Just so you know, I have a boyfriend," the grey furred she-wolf said.

"OK, then," Kodi said. "Didn't know that, sorry."

Kodi said this just as "smooth" as his approach, of showing any awkwardness.

"Sweet save," Declan whispered. Nathan tapped the grey furred she-wolf. "I'm sorry about him, he's lonely and desperate," Nathan said.

"Hey!" Kodi said. Robyn and Hannah snickered in the back seat.

The brown furred she-wolf giggled. "Yeah, we can tell.", she said.

"Ha ha," Declan said. Kodi bopped him on the head.

"Hey, wanna get linking tubes? We could hold paws," the brown furred she-wolf said, adding in a seductive wink.

"O-oh," Nathan said, clearly not expecting this to happen. Declan smirked.

"He says yes," Declan said. Nathan jolted.

"Dude!" Nathan said. "Lemme say yes!"

"I did you a favor. You back out before you say yes, like, ever," Chris said.

"Aww, is he shy?" the she-wolf cooed, lightly dragging her paw over Nathan's. The wolf sea cadet shuddered.

"Come on, Ana, you're making him shake," the grey furred she-wolf teased. "At least share him."

"Didn't you say you have a boyfriend?" Kodi asked.

"More like ex-boyfriend," the grey furred teen said. The other wolf just laughed. "Oh, Jackie.", Ana giggled.

Kodi was practically fuming, as Kion pulled out an ice pack out of nowhere and set it on his head, as Jackie and Ana continued to flirt with Nathan.

When they arrived, they were given life vests and mining helmets, with the flashlights on the head.

Nathan and Declan took off their shirts, wearing swim trunks underneath. Ana whistled, and Jackie smirked.

As they walked to the touring area, Jackie made sure to slowly remove her towel, her rear facing Nathan. Declan just chuckled, while Kodi simply pouted in the background.

"Alright, get your tubes and get ready to cross the river," Vincent said. They all grabbed large tubes and walked along a path, before reaching a river.

There was a rope leading across the river, and they all grabbed the rope in order to keep from getting washed away by the current.

Ana grabbed Nathan instead, leaving a giggling she-wolf hugging a blushing wolf from behind.

They reached the beginning of the tour, as Vincent linked the tubes together in a floating train. Gazelle and Wade were in the front, with Kion behind them. Declan and Robyn were behind Ana and Jackie, who had their tubes around Nathan's tube. Hannah and Kodi were all the way in the back.

"Dammit!" Kodi groaned. Robyn snickered.

"Alright, I will now swim ahead, towing you all through the tour. If you would please turn on your headlights?" Vincent requested. All mammals did so, as the panther swam ahead, pulling the heavy train of tubes with him.

"How do you get those muscles?" Jackie soothed, rubbing Nathan's arm.

"I-I'm in the Sea Cadets.", Nathan said, hoping that would drive them away. Unfortunately, they didn't go.

"The military? That's so hot," Ana giggled.

"...help me," Nathan whined. Declan just shook his head in amusement. "You got yourself in this."

"Look to your left, and you'll see the stalagmites of the caves, some of the oldest rock formations in the islands," Vincent said. "And on your right, you'll see..."

Robyn tapped Declan on the arm. "Hey, about last night-" she said.

"Oh," Declan said, already knowing what she was gonna say. He blushed, looking away.

"Do you really like me?", Robyn asked. Declan just waited a moment, the soothing sound of the water filling the air, before he spoke.

"Yeah...but I know you said something about having your eyes on your own crush," Declan said, as he looked down. "And I needed to get it out of my mind, and the feelings were just bothering me and I thought a kiss wouldn't-"

Declan was now ranting, and Robyn noticed how he was shying away from her, as if she would hurt him.

"Hey, I'm not mad," Robyn said. "If anything, I'm flattered, but why didn't you talk?"

"I thought you'd be creeped out and...well-" Declan said. He chuckled. "Heh, who wouldn't?"

Robyn pat Declan on the head, immediately shutting him up. He blushed and quickly looked away. "Sorry, I'm just nervous around pretty girls," Declan said.

"Yeah, I'll bet," Robyn said, blushing slightly.

"Are...are we still friends?" Declan asked, with the tenacity of a kit with his paw caught in the cookie jar.

"Why do you need to ask?" Robyn asked. "Duh, we're still friends, stupid."

Declan grinned. "Again, I'm sorry if-" he said.

"Don't apologize. You got it out of your system, so that's good," Robyn said.

"What about your crush?" Declan asked.

Robyn's cheeks and ears burned red. "It's...uhh…" she said. She leaned in and whispered very carefully in Declan's ear. His eyes widened.

"Oh. I see," Chris said. "I hope things work out for you and her."

"Thanks," Robyn said. Then the tube train started to rock in the water. "Rapids, WHOOO!" Kodi and Kion whooped.

Ana squealed as Jackie screamed, clutching onto Nathan. Hannah grabbed Robyn's paw, causing the red furred hybrid to blush. Declan smiled, as Gazelle and Wade held each other's paw and hoof. Goggles fell out of his tube.

After the tour, which was another hour or so, they were all chilling in the shallow area of the river. Ana sat on her knees, throwing her head back, seductively. Water splashed from her head.

"Like what you see?" she said, wagging her tail in the process. Nathan blushed and looked away, only to see Jackie laying on her side in the water in a very suggestive pose. "How about me?" she said.

Nathan just sat, looking for ways to get out of the two sirens in the water. Robyn and Chris stared at the scene, sweat dropping. "Do these two ever stop?" Robyn asked.

"Gee, even I'm getting a bit weirded out by this," Kodi said.

"If I recall...this is mating season for wolves," Hannah said.

"I oughta warn Nathan," Kion said, before Chris held up a paw, stopping him. "Don't worry...he needs this. He probably jacks off in his sleep, so it'll be good for them both," Chris said.

"He needs to get laid? Kodi needs to get laid," Robyn corrected.

"Robyn!" Kodi growled.

"Wow, if they're in heat, and they still avoid you-", Declan said.

"Shut up!", Kodi cried. Declan and Robyn smiled at each other, before laughing. Later, Vincent drove them to the beach, where he chilled in the sun.

Robyn, Hannah, Kion, and Declan were playing in the water. Gazelle, Wade, and Goggles sat on the rocks.

Nathan was drinking at the bar (no alcohol, mind you), with Ana and Jackie still sweet talking him. Kodi was nearby, trying other pickup lines to do on the horny she-wolves.

(Not sure if "horny" was necessary)

Several hours later, they were back on the cruise, looking over pictures of what happened at the Belize Islands.

Apparently, Ana and Jackie were from the ship as well, as they came aboard without any problems with security.

Now they were heading back to the cabins, laughing over their little adventure.

"This is going on Furbook," Declan said, posting a picture of Nathan being straddled by Ana. He put his phone away and sighed. "Speaking of which, where's Nathan?", Kion asked.

"Most likely getting laid," Kodi grumbled.

"I doubt...it..." Robyn said, before her rabbit ears twitched. "Wait."

"Why? What's happening?" Declan asked.

Robyn's eyes kept twitching, before blushing.

"Let's go, this way. Nothing to see here," Robyn said.

"What? Why?" Declan asked. He went over to the door and pressed his ear against it. He listened for a bit, before blushing madly.

"Yeah, bye!" Declan cried, before racing off. The others followed afterward. Luckily, everyone was still on the islands, as the cruise stayed for another hour or so.

Later, the cruise was leaving, and two disheveled she-wolves giggled as they left the room. Nathan lay in bed, completely traumatized. Declan walked back in, seeing the naked wolf on the bed.

"You...good?", he asked. The wolf could only shake his head. It only Nathan noticed the dumb grin on his own face.

"What?" Declan asked.

"They...were pranking me..." Nathan said. "And that was an amazing prank."

Declan raised an eyebrow. Nathan just sighed and dozed off.

A sweaty Gazelle and Wade were in the lobby, dancing to a song. The whole lobby was asking for autographs, and they'd finally signed all of them. Gazelle nuzzled her husband lovingly, all while purring contentedly.

"Te amo," Gazelle said. Wade just smiled and leaned to Gazelle's ear. "Te amo," he whispered back.

Kodi and Hannah walked along the deck, looking out at the dark afternoon. Kodi was still sour about the whole thing, and the others apologized to him about picking on him over it.

When the ship left, it was late at night, with another day at sea to look forward to.

( **I'm not putting details.**

 **Song of the day: Once in a While - Timeflies** )


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sea Day

It was the next day. The group went to the Lido Deck to eat. Declan and Kodi sat on one end, while Hannah, Robyn, and Kion sat at the other. Nathan was still recovering from his little thing.

"So...what do we do?" Kion asked. The others looked around, looking at the dock of the Belize Islands near them. After they leave the Belize, the next stop would be Mexico, which was two days away.

"Well..." Declan said. "We could just chill until Nate is done." Everyone gained blushes on their faces or ears, before looking around. "You think he's enjoying them?" Hannah asked.

"I hope he suffers," Kodi said, malice still visible in his tone. Robyn chuckled, as Declan shook off his train of thought.

"We could try the zip-line on the ship. The one that goes from the front all the way to the end?" Declan asked. "I don't think any of us tried it yet."

"I'm in. Beats trying to imagine what the wolves are doing," Robyn said, her ears still blushing pink.

"Yeah, besides the zip-line back in the Honduras was pretty fun," Hannah said. Everyone voiced their agreement, with Kodi's concurring coming off as salty.

"Wait, isn't the karaoke in the bar up today?" Declan asked.

"Karaoke?" Robyn groaned. "I hate singing."

Declan chuckled. "Oh, you won't be singing." he said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Really?" Kodi asked.

"Why not? I can sing, I just rap better," Declan said, cracking his neck. "Meet me on the 5th floor. I'll be there."

He left the table, leaving four confused mammals sitting at the table. "He's serious," Kion said.

"Yeah...he is..." Robyn said. She grinned.

TIMESKIP: an hour

"Hope - NEFFEX". The words flashed on a screen hanging from the top indoor deck.

The bar was crowded with mammals, and the karaoke was plugged in. Declan leaned on the pillar of the spiraling staircase. He had changed into blue torn jeans, a white sleeveless shirt, and a blue jacket.

Robyn was drinking a Shirley Temple, waiting for the show to start. Then a voice over the speakers sounded.

"Please welcome, our next performer, Neal!" the voice announced.

Declan stepped up, and Hannah snorted. "Neal?" she said.

The beat started, and Declan, or Neal, cleared his throat.

" _And when you feel like you're nothing_

 _But you wanna be something_

 _Yeah_

 _Well, all you really need is hope_

 _I just want you to trust me_

 _If you wanna be something_

 _Yeah_

 _Well, all you really need is hope_ "

Then the beat sped up. Everyone was now looking at the feline up top. He cleared his throat in the half second he had, before letting loose.

" _When you're feelin' down and you're out, like you got nothing but doubt_

 _You belong in the crowd, just trying to figure it out_

 _All of this clout and this money got you feelin' left out_

 _Listen up to me now, every word that's out of my mouth_

 _Wake up, it's me, you gonna follow your dreams_

 _Or are you just gonna be another cog in the scene_

 _You feel the hope in this beat? Yeah, the hope that you need?_

 _To proceed and be exactly what you wanted to be_

 _I feel right and I'm proud, hype and I'm loud_

 _I'ma shout all about how I feel in the now_

 _Ain't nobody ever gonna try to change me_

 _Till I'm dead, pushing up daisies_

 _I'm alone in a crowd, I won't feel down_

 _I got hope right now and I know I'll be found_

 _I don't really care just what all of the haters gotta say_

 _I know everything I do is gonna make them fade away_ ,"

The crowd cheered, and Robyn smiled. Hannah and Kodi were dancing to the beat, while Kion was simply tapping his foot.

" _And when you feel like you're nothing_

 _But you wanna be something_

 _Yeah_

 _Well, all you really need is hope_

 _I just want you to trust me_

 _If you wanna be something_

 _Yeah_

 _Well, all you really need is hope_

 _Yeah_ "

Declan turned and winked over at Robyn and the others, before starting the next verse of the song.

" _Take a look at the mirror_

 _Are you seeing some fear? You hear the voice in your ear?_

 _Can you start to see clear? Are the bad thoughts near?_

 _Or can you be where your feet are, yeah, when you stand right here?_

 _And say 'No, I'm never gonna give up_

 _I'm never gonna slow' the one who doesn't give up_

 _Never loses to a foe, I'm the one that can show_

 _To myself, I can go all the way to the top, can't stop me, no_

 _I'm a soldier, always closer till it's over_

 _Older, but I'm bolder, moving forward_

 _Motor never slower, good to know ya_

 _Don't go make me drop my shoulder_

 _You need to believe, you can achieve everything that you dream_

 _Everything that you need is in the air that you breathe_

 _Is in the mind that you feed, is in the time that you bleed_

 _Every second alive is another blessing to me_ "

Robyn felt herself moving, and she looked behind her to see her brush tail wagging slowly to the beat. Then she saw Hannah pulling her into the crowd. There was a big circle where mammals were dancing in.

" _And when you feel like you're nothing_

 _But you wanna be something_

 _Yeah_

 _Well, all you really need is hope_

 _I just want you to trust me_

 _If you wanna be something_

 _Yeah_

 _Well, all you really need is hope_

 _It's what you need when you're down, need when you're out_

 _What you need when you're sad and when you feel left out_

 _You feel an energy drought and in creeps doubt_

 _But with a little bit of hope you can figure it out_

 _Keep your head high even when your down inside_

 _Through the pain you fight and through the painful nights_

 _You keep striving, keep trying, keep driving_

 _Rising, keep thriving, surviving_

 _Nothing's in your way but yourself_

 _Don't need nobody's help, you can make it through this hell_

 _Take it one step at a time, one step as you climb_

 _If you fail you'll be fine, get back up to the grind_

 _And never lose sight of your mission, be driven_

 _This live is a prison if you don't have vision_

 _You're in it to win it, so get it, don't miss it_

 _Your chance is now to be something, somehow, don't let yourself down_ "

Declan let out a sigh as he let the microphone fall to his side. He looked around to see the crowd nodding their heads and moving to the beat. He smiled as he finished the last two lines.

" _That's right, sometimes_

 _All we really need is hope_ "

Robyn and Hannah, along with the others, exploded into cheers and whoops. They were in the big circle in the crowd. Declan waved for a few seconds, before going back up. When he finally came down, when the crowd settled, Hannah and Kodi were waiting for him. "Hey, why didn't you go down?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, you had fans and everything!" Kodi exclaimed. Declan just looked down.

"I kinda forgot...I'm not good with crowds," Chris said, smiling sheepishly. Hannah blinked, before smiling.

"That's OK, at least you didn't get stage fright up there," she said. Declan laughed as he scratched his ear. He stretched a bit before putting his paws in his jacket. "Actually, I got a LOT of stage fright," he said.

Before Hannah could keep asking, Robyn came up and tapped his shoulder. "Boo," she said. Declan jolted a bit before turning around, to see the stupid grin on the hybrid's face. "Hi," he said.

"You did it. You sang...or rapped or...whatever. Can we zip-line now?" Robyn asked. Declan smiled as he remembered seeing the ship long ride when first seeing it.

Then he had a mischievous idea. "Or...you could have a turn," the labrador said, a grin plastered on his face. Robyn blinked. "I sang. You can sing, if you want," he said.

"Is that a challenge?" Robyn asked. Declan just smiled as he looked around nonchalantly in a mocking way. "Maybe..." he said.

"Well, I do know one song. But it's a collab," Robyn said. She turned to Kion, motioned for him to lean down, and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and nodded.

Robyn went up to the karaoke worker. "OK, we're up next," she said. The worker nodded and allowed Robyn to type in the song.

"Good Old Days - Macklemore"

The song began, and everyone down there still looked up from the drinks, conversations, and boredom. Robyn and Kion stepped up on the pedestal, their paws holding their microphones.

"You good?" Declan asked. Robyn smiled and nodded. Hannah gave a thumbs up, while Kodi crossed his fingers(on his paws). Robyn grinned wider as she and Kion cleared their throats. Robyn took a deep breath, and began to sing.

" _I wish somebody would have told me babe_

 _Someday, these will be the good old days_

 _All the love you won't forget_

 _And all these reckless nights you won't regret_

 _Someday soon, your whole life's gonna change_

 _You'll miss the magic of these good old days,_ "

Robyn turned around and let Kion step up, winking at the teen lion. Kion smirked and started the next verse on the screen. Not that he needed it, he knew this song from his heart.

" _I was thinking about the band_

 _I was thinking about the fans_

 _We were underground_

 _Loaded merch in that 12-passenger van_

 _In a small club in Minnesota_

 _And the snow outside of 1st Ave_

 _I just wanted my name in a star_

 _Now look at where we at_

 _Still growing up, still growing up_

 _I'd be laying in my bed and dream about what I'd become_

 _Couldn't wait to get older, couldn't wait to be someone_

 _Now that I'm here, wishing I was still young_

 _Those good old days_ ,"

Robyn moved her head, her ears swaying. Chris couldn't help but watch. Looking at the crowd, it looked like they couldn't help but be mesmerized as well. Hannah especially was sighing as Robyn sang.

" _I wish somebody would have told me babe_

 _That someday, these will be the good old days_

 _All the love you won't forget_

 _And all these reckless nights you won't regret_

' _Cause someday soon, your whole life's gonna change_

 _You'll miss the magic of the good old days,_ "

Robyn backed away again, patting Kion on the shoulder as the teen lion stepped up again, and leaned against the pedestal railing as the next verse came up on screen.

" _Wish I didn't think I had the answers_

 _Wish I didn't drink all of that glass first_

 _Wish I made it to homecoming_

 _Got up the courage to ask her_

 _Wish I would've gotten out of my shell_

 _Wish I put the bottle back on that shelf_

 _Wish I wouldn't have worry about what other people thought_

 _And felt comfortable in myself_

 _Rooftop open and the stars above_

 _Moment frozen, sneaking out, and falling in love_

 _Me, you and that futon, we'd just begun_

 _On the grass, dreaming, figuring out who I was_

 _Those good old days,_ "

Kion turned around and walked away as Robyn stepped up again. When the next verse began, Robyn was surprised to see and hear everyone in the bar lobby singing.

" _I wish somebody would have told me babe_

 _That someday, these will be the good old days_

 _All the love you won't forget_

 _And all these reckless nights you won't regret_

' _Cause someday soon, your whole life's gonna change_

 _You'll miss the magic of the good old days,_ "

This verse had Kion and Robyn singing together. The whole bar fell silent again as they tuned their ears to listen to their young voices in sync together.

" _Never thought we'd get old, maybe we're still young_

 _Maybe we always look back and think it was better than it was_

 _Maybe these are the moments,_

 _Maybe I've been missing what it's aboutBeen scared of the future, thinking about the past_

 _While missing out on now_

 _We've come so far, I guess I'm proud_

 _And I ain't worried about the wrinkles around my smile_

 _I've got some scars, I've been around_

 _I've felt some pain, I've seen some things, but I'm here now_

 _Those good old days_ ,"

Kion put his microphone down as Robyn did the last set of verses in the song. As Kion came back, he received silent congratulations and hugs from the others, before turning to look at Robyn up there by herself.

" _You don't know, what you've got_

 _Till it goes, till it's gone_

 _You don't know, what you've got_

 _Till it goes, till it's gone_

 _I wish somebody would have told me babe_

 _Someday, these will be the good old days_

 _All the love you won't forget_

 _And all these reckless nights you won't regret_

 _Someday soon, your whole life's gonna change_

 _You'll miss the magic of these good old days,_ "

If the crowd didn't EXPLODE when Declan finished performing, they definitely did when Robyn finished. She was instantly blown back(literally) by the force of the cheers.

Declan came back and tackled Robyn in a headlock around the shoulders. "Robyn, that was amazing!" he cried. "That was better than I did!"

Robyn blushed at the praise, but grinned nonetheless. "Of course it was, I'm A-mazing!" she laughed.

Declan's grip around her loosened drastically. "And...it's gone," he said. Robyn burst into laughter as Hannah came up.

"That was great, Robbie," she said. Then Kion and Kodi came up and voiced their congratulations and compliments to Robyn. Robyn accepted each one happily.

"OK, that was fun. But the zip-line?" Robyn asked, like a pup pestering her parents to go somewhere.

Kion sighed and playfully slapped Robyn on the back. "Sure, squirt," he said.

 **TIMESKIP: a few minutes**

Later, they were outside, with the zip-line on the ship just opening. A few workers were gathering and clipping harnesses together. A rabbit worker saw the five teens in line and smiled. "Are you all in line to go?" she asked.

"Yeah. Is it open?" Kion asked. The rabbit nodded, before jumping up and grabbing a lion sized harness with the size number 12 and a ½ on it. "Yup, you're up first," the worker said.

Kion slipped the harness on, as the rabbit grabbed a canine carness with the size 10 on it, passing it to Kodi. Declan got a canine harness with a size 10 and ½, while Hannah received a canine harness with the size 7. Robyn had to get a separate harness with a size 9.

All harnesses had two straps on either side of the waist, one on the chest, two on the shoulders, and two between the legs, so all of them stepped through it and slung the harness over their shoulders.

"Who's first?" Kodi asked. Robyn raised her paw, and the rabbit worker hooked her harness to the line above.

Robyn looked down, seeing she was three decks above the Lido Deck. She looked up and tugged the harness to see if it was safe. She took a deep breath, before letting herself drop off the platform.

She immediately recoiled into the as she raced through the air. She watched as the decks blurred past her, the air blasting through her fur. She felt a lot faster than the zip-line in the Honduras.

She looked back to see her friends waving to her from behind. She waved back and turned around, to see a kit throwing a volleyball in the air.

As she passed, she kicked it to the ground, an adult yak caught it. She performed a spin and landed on her feet on the other platform.

The worker on the other side walked up to her and detached the harness and had her step back from the edge. Robyn turned to see Declan racing toward the platform.

Declan landed with a *thud* on the edge of the platform, before tucking and rolling in front of Robyn. He got up, smiling widely.

"That was awesome," Declan said, stretching. He turned to see Hannah flying towards them. She was flapping her arms and legs in a comedically blurred motion.

Robyn and Kion reached out and grabbed Hannah before she tripped over the platform. They helped Hannah over to the worker, as Kodi reached the platform. He landed perfectly on the edge, before sighing. "Ah..."

Robyn looked to see Kion making his way through the ship, as Kodi made his way to the worker, who was still trying to unbuckle a shaking Hannah's equipment.

Kion raced through the air, before landing on the edge of the platform. He looked to see Hannah still being unbuckled, and Kodi waiting.

"Well, this might take a while," Kion said. Robyn came up to him. "You know we can unbuckle you, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I think it's safer if-" Kion said, before Robyn blew a raspberry. "Nah, it's safe. It's literally press this, and this, and this..."

Robyn started unbuckling Declan by the shoulders and chest, before getting the legs. She had to smirk at the blush Kion was currently sporting right now. Then she unbuckled the left waist strap, and was about to get the right.

"Look out!"

Declan turned to see a volleyball flying through the air, only for it to strike Kion in the back of the head. "Agh!" he cried, before helplessly falling off the platform. "Kion!" Robyn cried. Soon, Kion was hanging on the line sideways, the one strap of his harness keeping him from falling.

"Oh my god!" the rabbit worker cried. "What happened?!"

"We were trying to unhook him but a ball hit him and-" Robyn said.

"What?! Where?" the rabbit said. Robyn pointed down, to see several passengers panicking, with workers having everyone clear the decks.

"This is bad!" the worker said. She grabbed her walkie talkie, before speaking into it. "Move the zip-line! We have a mammal trapped in the middle!"

"Hello?" Kion said. He was now hanging upside down, with the strap slowly loosening. His glasses somehow still stayed on his head. "Breaking harness here!"

"Hurry!", Hannah cried. The pulleys on the zip-line began to spin, and Kion was slowly pulled towards the platform.

Robyn watched as one of the clips on the harness snapped, making Kion spiral violently for a few seconds. "Kion!" she cried, panicked.

"Yeah?" Kion asked, in a muttering tone. The blood was slowly rushing to his head. He was a good two meters away from the platform now.

"Hey, listen to me! Listen, listen," Robyn said, her tone shaky. Hannah had her paws to her mouth, while Declan and Kodi just watched. "Just stay still for a few more seconds, OK? Just don't move!" Robyn said.

"Huh?" Kion said, before a snap filled the air. The clip on the harness broke loose, and the lion was sent falling below.

"No!" Robyn cried, before a thud filled her ears. She peeked over the edge to see Kion lying on the platform one deck below.

"Ow..." Kion muttered. He slowly got up, rubbing his head. "Robyn? Where are you?"

Robyn let out a sigh of relief, seeing Kion was alright. She looked up at the zip-line, the clip with the torn harness strap hanging there.

TIMESKIP...

It was well in the afternoon. It had been a few hours since the incident. Kion was checked in the medical bay, before having a full body checkup in an attempt to figure out what broke the harness.

After those few hours, Kion was given medication for the blood rushing to his head, and was told to stay in his room for at least an hour to recover.

Robyn and Declan volunteered help Kion to the rooms, with Hannah and Kodi going to keep Gazelle, Wade, and Goggles from finding out.

"Hey...thanks guys...you da best..." Kion said in a loopy tone as the door opened.

"No problem," Robyn said, in a dead tone. Declan sensed the tension and left the room.

Robyn sat at the room desk chair, as Kion leaned against the wall, pawing the bed next to him. "I can see trees...I can see trees..." he muttered.

Robyn watched as Kion sat around, dizzy from the medication. She went over to Declan and sat next to him.

"If only I didn't unbuckle you," she said. She looked at the loopy teenage lion, before patting him on the head.

The young lion looked over at Robyn. "It's not your...fault..." he said. "I don't blame you...all the shit happens to me anyway..."

Robyn looked over to feel Kion leaning his head on her shoulder. "I don't get mad at friends..." he said, before drifting off, with his soft breathing the only thing being able to be heard.

Robyn smiled, before leaning her head against the wall. She too fell asleep.

TIMESKIP...

Robyn woke up the next morning, immediately noticing the pain in her neck. She tried to sit up from bed, only to notice she had been sitting.

She looked around to see she was in the room, leaning against the wall. She looked around, seeing Kion, Goggles, and Hannah asleep.

It was dark outside, well past 10 PM. She got up and cracked her back, the tension immediately leaving her body.

She grabbed her keycard and phone, before leaving the room.

She went outside, to see Declan in the hot tub near the back of the ship. He had green swimming trunks under the water, and he was sitting facing the moon.

"Hey."

Declan turned around to see Robyn walking up. "I feel dumb..." she said. "I shouldn't have unbuckled him and...well...look what happened..."

Declan groaned. "This is getting cheesy. Look, her not mad. We know it's not your fault. But I will get mad if you keep guilt tripping yourself over this," he said.

Robyn climbed up to the seat above the hot tub, before dipping her feet in. "Still, how do I tell him how sorry I am. It's my fault-"

"Stop...please? You said so, you can't stand all this depression. Neither can I. So do us both a favor and be glad he didn't die?" Declan asked.

Robyn blinked at this sudden outburst. Declan looked away and blushed. "Well, then. That was embarrassing," he said.

Robyn smirked at the drain of his confidence just now. She looked up at the moon, as the water rumbled from underneath the cruise ship.

"Huh...how long have we been asleep?", Robyn asked. Declan blinked. "I dunno, a few hours. I think..." he said, before he heard Robyn's stomach growl.

"Too long," Robyn said, chuckling. "I think that pizza booth over there is still open. And I don't think I'm gonna sleep anytime soon."

"Yeah, let's go," Declan said, jumping out of the water. And the two talked and ate pizza for the next hour.

Later that night, Hannah woke up, met with the gaze of the darkness of the cabin ceiling. She looked around to see Robyn not in her bed.

She lowered herself off the bed to the floor, and threw on a jacket over gym shorts and a crop top.

After exiting the room walking outside onto the deck, she was hit with a wave of freezing air. She shivered as she zipped her jacket up.

She reached the back area of the cruise, to see Declan and Robyn chatting over empty plates at a table.

Robyn noticed the white and black hybrid and smiled. "Hannah!"

Hannah smiled, as she walked over. She sat in the third chair, next to Robyn and across from Declan.

"So, what's up?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, Declan and I were planning our first date. A movie, then making out?" Robyn said. Hannah's smile vanished, replaced by a horrified gaping jaw.

"Yeah, she wanted chicken to eat during the movie," Declan said. Hannah just stared before the red hybrid and the feline teenager started to laugh.

"We're joking, relax," Declan said. "We are pizza and talked about life."

"Yeah, that's it. Only talked about a half hour," Robyn said.

"Want pizza? The place is open 24 hours," Declan said.

"Nah, I'm still full. Is Kion OK?" Hannah asked.

"He's good. Fell asleep," Hannah said. "His snoring woke me up."

"I think both him and Thompson snore loud," Robyn said. She and Hannah snickered, as Declan sighed.

"I'ma leave the girl talk to you. G'night you lovebirds," he said. Robyn and Hannah froze and immediately flushed.

"I-I uhh, we aren't, I mean, uhh-" Hannah said, flustered and heavily embarrassed. Robyn just stayed silent as she sent a death glare towards the leopard.

Declan just winked, before walking away. "G'night you two," he said. "Don't stay out too late." A minute after he left, Robyn cleared her throat, as Hannah looked to her.

"Relax, he's just teasing. He ships us two together for some reason," Robyn said.

"Lol," Hannah said, hiding her beating heart and begging to whatever entity that was above that Robyn wouldn't be able to hear her racing heart.

"I mean look at me," Robyn said. She grinned in the most hideous way possible. "I'm ugly as fuck, aren't I?"

Hannah stifled a giggle, before bursting out in the most beautiful laugh Robyn had heard.

When Hannah stopped laughing, Robyn was looking down with an embarrassed expression ok her face. Hannah softened, and put a paw on her friend and crush's arm. "Hey, I love that smile," she said.

Robyn snorted. "You don't need to lie. I can take a truth," she said.

"You just did," Hannah said. "That is a cute smile to me, you know."

Robyn blushed, looking up at her. "You mean it?" she asked.

Hannah giggled, making Robyn's heart flutter and skip a beat. "Mhmm," she said. Robyn smiled, before nuzzling Hannah under the neck.

"Thanks," she said. Hannah blushed and smiled, before resting her chin on Robyn's head, against one of her ears. The two stayed like that for the next hour or so.

( **AN: I know that I've had Robyn and Hannah being very intimate up to this point, but it's supposed to be buildup to the big moment in the actual SoC story. If you read the story by Crewefox, you'll know what.**

 **Ignore Robyn's intimacy with Declan. That's just her care over friends.**

 **Song of the day: Rendezvous - DEAMN** )


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A Special Night

(Some feels and maturity to some degree here)

Robin, Marian and Luna sat at a little cafe, where Luna was holding back tears from Robin's explanation of what happened after Luna's confession of John's death.

"Of course, we need a bit of filling in from you Luna of what you got up to before we found you in...that predicament," added Robin, still a little uncomfortable but wanting to clear the air of any guilt.

Luna looked like she wanted to cry but Robin used one of his napkins to wipe a tear from her right eye. "Hey now, I was understandably the most vocal in my disappointment in the truth but we all need to be truthful with each other and fill each other in to know how we all felt in those separate ways."

"Okay grandpa," coughed Luna. "Could you start?"

"Alright," said Robin. "Here's what happened after you left."

"Your mom called.

"Dear god, my mom called about me a bit after I left?" Groaned Luna face planting onto the table. "Gee that must have been awkward to answer."

"Oh it was," sighed Marian. "But I think I handled it fine enough given the circumstances. Anyways, my husband and I needed to clear our minds with something else."

Flashback: a while ago

"Marian do you remember the day we formed the Merry Mammals?" Robin Asked his wife as they sat on a bench near a big fountain in Zootopia Central Park.

"Yes my dear Robin, we made a vow for helping those less fortunate and swore that we'd never kill at the same time," Marian answered happily. "So many years since then of fighting for what we believed in without ever killing a single mammal."

"It's a shame our triumphant trio is now just a dynamic duo but at least old John stood by us for a long time," sighed Robin as he got up stretching his arms. "I'm going to miss cracking jokes with him about our debt."

"He did have a good sense of humour and was a lot of fun to be with I loved but now, we must go on strong without him. Moping about wouldn't be good for the Merry Mammals," answered Marian. "I do think we need to check up on Luna given how sad she was from earlier.

They were then interrupted by Marian's cellphone ringing. Looking at the caller ID, they froze that it read "Judy Wilde". While the gray doe and the elder Wildes had warmed up to each other quite a bit over the years, this timing felt bad as they were just trying to calm themselves after Luna's awful truth. Still the doe was just as much family as their granddaughter so they couldn't just blow her off.

"I'll take this honey, let's just hope she won't be too long," Marian sighed as she slide the green phone icon to allow Judy to talk. Robin just smiled weakly before putting his head into his paws groaning.

Flashback: 12:15 AM, Luna's home

Robin and Marian stood outside the front door both feeling uncomfortable at finally coming here.

"Okay, we're going to check up on her just a bit to see how she's doing but we're not going to stay long," Robin states casually.

"Oh shush honey, Luna messed up big but brushing her off like isn't healthy for her state," replied Marian as she fished in her pocket for the spare key for the door. "A bit more bonding with family could help herself and perhaps get her back some happiness."

"You're right but still, John's death is a lot to take in," Robin responded with his ears flattening in sadness. "All those years of our heroic adventures and now our dear ursine friend will never smile with us again."

"Which is why we're not losing Luna to her sadness and become another unfortunate loss like him," Marian said finally retrieving the spare key. She gave Robin a left cheek kiss to get a smile and his ears to peek up in happiness. "Look if you're still not up to really talking to her yet, I'll handle most of it okay?"

Robin nodded yes as Marian put in the key to open the door and put on a smile to greet Luna but both of their smiles faded once the door was fully open and they had been greeted with a horrific sight.

Flashback end.

"We were terrified when we saw you. We saw what forcing you out had done and we instantly regretted it," Robin said, looking down in shame.

Marian blushed awkwardly, as there was quiet between the three foxes.

"Then we found you in your...ahem messy state," Robin said as he had to pause a bit before mentioning that because it was a mess of blood and papers spread out. "We cleaned up your cuts, bandaged your wrists and I wanted to go away quickly to find John's body but your grandmother insisted you couldn't be left alone in your condition. So we brought you into the bunker where you woke up and you told us everything. Your grandmother is a very special mammal Luna and deserves most of the credit for that assistance." He reached over to his wife for a short kiss on the lips.

"Aw, you guys really do care that much for me," Luna said as she felt a genuine smile from their affection and seeing how they cared for her even after her rage quest. "But you still worked hard too grandad and I forgive you for your anger earlier this week."

Luna shuffled uncomfortably. She didn't feel like her grandfather had to apologize when she knew it was what she deserved. But Robin and Marian obviously didn't think so. "It was understandable and you deserve some credit for coming around eventually too." That got Robin to stand up and embrace Luna in a tight hug.

"Heh, guess even an old man like myself is still capable of change with great mammals in my life," Robin chuckled through the hug.

"So Luna, is there a new focus you're planning on now that you're done with Andraste?" Marian Asked after the two sat down from their hug.

"Yes, medical school to help other mammals in need," Luna answered. She swallowed a bit of orange juice before continuing. "Currently attending one and this path will allow me a shot at still assisting those in need of help without losing control of my rage."

"I'm so proud of you sweetie," Marian said with a big smile on her face. "Our team will miss you but it's obvious you have a new passion in life that's a bigger priority and safer for your future than criminal fighting."

"Thanks grandma for understanding," Luna replied. The 3 of them continued on with their meal enjoying the company of each other

Zootopia Park, 11:27 AM

Next on their day out was the Central Park Of the city. The 3 Wildes were standing by a giant lake watching some of the children sailing tiny boats or teens skipping stones on the water.

"So Luna, does um Andraste sometimes cross your mind since the Uh retirement?" Robin said slowly as he had a hard time getting that out from the awkwardness. Luna took a deep breath before talking.

"Maybe a bit but then I remember all the times I let my rage go too far and then the...accident where it struck me that it's getting out of hand now," Luna answered back. "Don't get me wrong, the excitement and satisfaction from the start at serving justice with Olivia felt great but medical school now feels like a better future for me now."

"I see. Remember what your mother said before meeting Nick?" Marian asked.

Luna snorted. "Anyone can be anything? Which is a load of bullshit by the way," she said.

A nearby Caracu snorted in offense, and Luna sputtered in sudden realization. "N-no offense,I'm sorry!" she said.

Robin chuckled. "So what now?" he asked.

Luna shrugged. "I'm gonna put my gear away, pretty much start being normal," she said.

"Normality. The one thing most mammals would never want," Robin said. "Good luck in medical school."

"Thank you," Luna said, hugging her grandparents before parting.

Timeskip

Luna sighed as she gathered up her heroine outfit, pairs of special bows, arrows and her quiver that had been used on many missions in the beginning of her hero days with Spitfire as the new Zootopia protectors. After John's death and remembering her unstable anger breaking select mammals of their body parts, she decided Andraste couldn't go on if her rage continued too.

The funeral had just ended hours ago and thankfully with her parents still tied up with work, she had been driven back to her house by her grandparents without running into them.

Still the fact that she now was putting away the weapons she had used with Spitfire for a very long time made her a bit sad that this marked the end of a big point in her life.

"What are you doing with our weapons?" Asked a familiar voice. Luna knew what was happening now and looked quickly around her room to spot the source. She fixed her eyes on her bed where Andraste was sitting on the edge of.

"In case you forgot, we are through," Luna replied firmly opening the secret compartment of where the justice weapons were stored. Andraste growled and began walking over.

"Hey, who's assisting the city in any area the ZPD can't get to?" Andraste questioned as she continued walking over. Luna sped up her packing away to hopefully get her presence to fade.

"Olivia has her mech Spitfire obviously," replied Luna. "My grandparents could possibly step in if needed and it's not like the ZPD will always need extra assistance all the time. My mom and dad have the best officers around including Jack and Skye."

"Oh so two old timers and a couple of MCB agents will continue the protection of the city?" Asked Andraste getting nearer to Luna. The heroine persona practically was almost touching her legs. "Our Justice needs to be served!"

"Will you shut up about our justice?" Growled Luna. "That Justice almost put 3 mammals in the hospital and got us on a secret mission that killed Uncle John! No more of this reckless fighting, this ends now!" She placed the last arrow on top of the pile and tried to close the top but then Andraste grabbed her right paw.

To any normal mammal looking at the scene now, they'd see a lone red vixen struggling with nothing but in Luna's mind, Andraste was right in front of her.c grabbing her right paw and preventing her from sealing up the bow and arrows.

"If there are more like Chen out there, they must be taken out!" growled Andraste.

"Not if our minds can't be stable enough!" Barked Luna. "You are relieved of duty and end now!" She used all her might to wrestle her arm out of the grasp and slammed the secret compartment of her heroine weapons shut, the automatic lock clicking shut.

Andraste gasped at the sealed compartment and then noticed she was starting to fade away. Likely from a cause of the weapons being locked up and Luna refusing to embrace her heroine side

"You can't get rid of me that easily!" Andraste shouted as she began fading away. "Someday there'll be some event will bring us back into the world!" She continued yelling till Luna could no longer feel her presence.

"Finally, it's over," sighed Luna and flopped onto her bed exhausted at feeling free from Andraste. Drifting off into sleep, there thankfully were no more nightmares that followed about her guilt over John's death that day.

Skipping a few weeks...

It was well over a month since Aleks and Luna went out. It was normal going out to talk and hanging out night outs, and both foxes were very content with it. It gave them opportunities to open up to each other.

On select nights of the week, they went out to restaurants, cafes, the gym, nightclubs and loud parties(much to Aleks's dismay). But he was content with going to places like that with her, as long as it was her.

He drank occasionally, three to four glasses of alcohol at most. But since the young silver fox was such a lightweight, controlling his drinking for nights like those did almost absolutely literally and figuratively nothing.

Luna saved pictures of Aleks's "big moments", much to his embarrassment, but she promised not to say or show anyone anything, which was good enough for the shy silver fox.

One night, Luna texted Aleks an address, just asking for him to meet there for their next "date" night tonight. Aleks looked at his phone before pocketing it and walking away.

Later, Aleks drove up to the address, parking on the curb. He looked up and saw a big penthouse apartment among the neighborhood of giant apartments.

"Huh..." he muttered. He got out of his car, and walked up to the front door, locking his vehicle on the way. He rang the doorbell, and could easily hear the doorbell echo throughout the whole house for two minutes straight.

"Huh..." he repeated, as he waited. Normally, if there was nobody home, he'd wait. But Luna told him the address and the time, and she'd never let him down before. He waited a good twenty seconds, before he could hear pawsteps to the door.

He stepped back as the large door opened, revealing his beautiful girlfriend, Luna. "Oh, hey Aleks!" Luna said, grinning brightly. "You made it!"

"Y-yeah," Aleks said, nervously. Luna giggled and led her boyfriend to the elevator. As they walked, Aleks could see that Luna wore a tight black skirt and a blue tank top. He immediately blushed upon seeing her swaying rear and wagging tail in front of him.

Aleks was a bit stressed when he stood next to Luna, his new girlfriend, as they were in the elevator climbing up to her apartment. He did his best to play it off as nothing, but being around a perceptive beauty like Luna did him little good.

"Something bothering you?" Luna asked looking over at him as he was nervously toying with his home keys with his paws. "You look a little bit...twitchy."

"Uhh...it's just..." Aleks was trying to from a proper response but couldn't think of anything.

Luna smiled with slight concern as she looked at him. "Relax, it's just another date," she said as she offered him a paw, just as elevator's doors opened. Aleks took it and walked into the apartment with his girlfriend.

"It's...just, wow," the silver fox gasped in awe. Luna just smiled. "Yeah, it's pretty big, and sometimes it feels way too big as just for one mammal." She made her way closer to him, hugging his arm and nuzzling it.

"I... I guess so," Aleks mumbled, now looking in her flittering eyes. Luna just rolled her eyes and kissed him, which he gladly returned. "Now don't be so tense."

She smiled after ending the kiss. "Now... go make yourself like in home and I'll soon be back with some wine and something nice to eat." Aleks did as he was told while Luna went to the kitchen.

The silver fox officer still couldn't get out of his awe as he wandered in the apartment. He stopped in front of big windows and stated at the city. Rain started to hit on the glass, making soft but noticeable patterns outside. He stared out of the window for few minutes, taking in the beauty of outside.

"Well, good that we chose my place for the date," Luna brought Aleks off his thoughts as she spoke the moment she entered the room. He turned to see her carrying two full salad plates in her hands.

"Anyway, I made a Greek salad with some toasts good for red wine," she smiled, putting two big plates on the table. "Be right back."

She left, as Aleks sighed. He thought about the month and a half that led up to this. He didn't know how he deserved someone as wonderful as Luna. He still had no idea how to even act around her, for she led him around the fun stuff most of the time.

Luna came back with a bottle of red wine and two glasses within a minute. "Come on, let's eat," she said. Aleks smiled as he sat down across from Luna.

The two foxes started eating, Luna giggling at Aleks's eyes widening at the food. "This is good!" he said, his voice muffled.

"Thank you," Luna said. "My mom taught me how to cook."

"That's one heck of a mom," Aleks said. There was some quiet for a while.

"So, what does Warsaw look like?" Luna decided to open a conversation after few seconds of silence while eating.

"Uh, pardon?" Aleks looked at her with confusion, while making sure to swallow first. He didn't expect such a question from Luna. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I always was curious how the other cities over there look, if you don't mind..." Luna responded softly, worried she might've brought up something bad.

Aleks sighed. "Well, it's different than Zootopia. What I mean is it's just a regular city but without all of that specially designed districts like here, Which also means that there's not so many various species in Poland. It's here I was able to see some mammals for the first time in my life." Aleks chuckled.

Luna listened with curiosity. All their dates looked that way. She was asking some questions and he was answering them. She was intrigued by his point of view at many things, as well as impressed by his knowledge. She asked him questions about his country and his mother's language in which Aleks gladly answered.

Luna also learned how he really criticized Polish government for what they were doing. Hours passed, as well as bottles of wine, and they still talked about everything and nothing. They were glad of being in such a warm apartment because the rain outside had drastically turned into a storm.

They were sitting on the couch in a side cuddle, enjoying each others company and drinking their wine. Soft music could be heard playing in the background.

Luna hiccuped as Aleks giggled slightly. They'd both consumed enough wine in their bodies for their voices to be slurred.

"No, I can do this." Aleks said.

"No you can't." Luna cooed.

"Shut up! I can do it!"

"Do it, then."

Aleks sighed, before clearing his throat. "Super Cali Fragilistic Expialidocious," he finished.

"Yay, you did it!" Luna said, clapping like a five year old kit.

"Oh yeah, huh? Then let me hear you say the word antidisestablishmentarianism," Aleks slurred.

Luna froze, before looking away. "I never said I could do it..." she muttered.

Aleks smiled, before setting the wine glass down.

"Luna, I do appreciate all that you're doing for me, But, I just don't know why?" Aleks asked question that bothered him since he met her at the gym. "I mean, why me?"

Luna looked into his eyes with a bit of worry. "Do ... do you not like that?" She whispered lowering her ears.

Aleks felt heat grow in his face. "NO, I mean yes... I do like It, I do like you, it's just...well...I can't understand that...well, you are my first girlfriend," Aleks confessed.

Luna breathed out a loud sigh of relief upon hearing that statement. "You really never had a relationship? You are so handsome, it's hard to believe," she said.

Aleks chuckled, "I just never had much luck for that, I guess. So now, I just want this to work. I really want to be with you, I love you." He wore an awkward smile on his face. Luna's tail started to wag without her noticing it.

"You do," Luna smiled whispering more likely to herself, before hiccuping.

She moved to set herself on Aleks' knees and she putted her paws around his shoulders. He was staring in her beautiful amber yellow eyes, and she bored lovingly in his grey-green eyes. Aleks put his paws on her waist, massaging her gently.

"I love you too," she whispered to him with a seductive tone in her voice, before kissing him passionately. Luna leaned all of her weight against Aleks, pushing him against the couch.

He slowly moved his paws under her clothes. Her fur in his paws felt nice and soft, her scent was overwhelming him. Soon, the wine he'd consumed as well as the intoxicating and arousing scent of his lusting girlfriend completely took over.

He quickly pulled off her top and pulled his muzzle into her breast. She pulled off his shirt, as he then pulled at her breast and started to gently lick her neck, which he could easily tell she enjoyed.

She didn't really think about what she was doing, simply letting her instincts take over her. Now she just wanted him and only him, and she could tell he wanted only her.

The two foxes were cuddled up and made out on the couch for half an hour or so, before moving to her bedroom, where they went and completely forgot about the whole world.

Rain still stuttered in the window, as Luna opened her amber eyes. She was the first to wake up the next morning, and instantly was greeted with sweet scent and softness of the furry silver fox that still slept soundly.

She felt completely safe in his paws, and happy. Happy of what they did last night, happy of what Aleks loved of her, and happy of the moment the two of them shared.

She started to nuzzle gently silver fur of his toned chest. Soon Aleks opened his green eyes and he was a bit surprised of where he was but he fastly realised where he was. Then he noticed that someone was nuzzling his chest. It didn't take long for him to find out that someone was the vixen he loved.

"Good morning Luna." Aleks tightened the hug and yawned. Luna stopped nuzzling his chest and kissed him before saying "Hey, hon."

Aleks giggled, as Luna perked up. "Hon? Isn't it too early for that kind of talk?"

"No! You are mine, and I can call you whatever I like" Luna responded and putted her muzzle on to his chest again.

Aleks gently kissed her forehead, he was never so happy before as he was now. "So...did you sleep OK?" he asked softly.

"Yes, like never before." Luna admitted, while still nuzzling his chest. "And you?"

"Have we really done that?" He asked instead, remembering last night and what the two did.

"Yep." Her response was short, popping the P in her answer. Aleks chuckled, as overwhelming happiness overran his senses. Almost immediately after, his eyes felt dizzy and his ears were hit with a ringing sound higher than

How many bottles of wine have we emptied?" he groaned, clutching his head for a moment. Luna didn't answer for a minute.

"I-I don't know, Five, maybe six?" Luna said, nervously. She looked in to his eyes with fear that he could regret what they did, but what she saw had only love in them.

"I love you." Aleks confessed, and kissed her once again. Luna embraced him and returned the kiss with passion.

"I-I love you too," Luna said, breaking the kiss momentarily. The two lay in bed for a little bit, sighing as they stared at the ceiling.

"Do you regret this?" Luna asked. Aleks sighed as Luna felt his head shake no, and that was good enough for her.

"I hope I was good enough," Aleks said. Luna giggled as she sat up and leaned against her lover.

"Don't worry, you were more than long enough for me," Luna said, a lewd grin on her face. Aleks blushed instantly.

As Luna pulled her nude body off the bed, she spread her legs and bent over to stretch, a mischievous grin on her face. Aleks blushed harder instantly, and Luna giggled as a visible pitch under the blankets became visible.

They both got up and showered, before they went out and pulled on their clothes. Aleks and Luna talked for a while, before Aleks kissed Luna goodbye and left to get to his job.

Luna sat in her apartment for ten minutes straight, before the hourly ring of her digital clock rang, reminding her she only had a half hour to get to the hospital for work.

(AN: Thank you to the OC creator of Aleks Rojek to helping me with this and a few others from the development team. They need more credit for the TaS series.

So give them credit.

Song of the day: Hold On Forever - Rob Thomas)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Last Stop

The cruise reached Mexico, which was bustling with at least three other cruises. Robyn yawned, still ridiculously tired. Her eyes were somewhat red and baggy, as well as her fur completely out of place.

She'd stayed up another hour after eating to burn off what she ate with Declan. After talking confidentially with Chris about her situation with Hannah, Declan gave her some helpful words.

Flashback: last night

" _Keep it subtle at first. Give off signs that you like her, slow and steady. If that doesn't work, then tell her," Declan said. "This happened with a really old crush of mine, and...sort of what I did with you."_

" _Yeah, I can tell," Robyn said. The two shared a laugh before continuing to watch. They reached the front of the ship, and leaned against the railing._

" _Hey, you don't need to be nervous. You said she's a lesbian. So it's pretty clear she'd like an awkwardly cute girl like you," Declan said._

" _Unfortunately, I don't appear to have the luxury of being that awkwardly cute girl you see before you. I'm just awkward." Robyn said, before the two of them laughed._

" _Hey...thanks for being here," Declan said. Robyn smiled._

" _No problem," she said. They looked down at the ocean, the cruise sailing flowingly through the water._

Flashback end.

Robyn smiled. That was one of the most peaceful moments she'd ever had.

She looked to Hannah's bed, to see she was also just waking up. Kion was still asleep, and Goggles was nowhere to be seen.

"Ahh..." Hannah yawned, an adorable squeaking noise coming out of her maw. Robyn giggled, as Hannah rubbed her face.

"What time is it?" Hannah mumbled.

"It's..." Robyn said, checking her phone. "A little over past 9."

"OK. Are we there yet?" Hannah asked. She got up and started stretching her legs.

"I think so. Lemme check," Robyn said. She walked over to the window, and her tired eyes widened. The cruise was still far from the island, but it was close enough to see what was going on.

On the docks, there had to be over a thousand of mammals swarming the area. It was like all of Zootopia visited the place.

"Well...we're here. As is everybody else," Robyn said, her eyes still as big as dinner plates. Hannah made her way over, and immediately tensed up.

"Wow..." she said.

Then a knock came at the door. Robyn went and opened the door, to see Wade at the door. "You ready to go?" Wade asked.

"Nah, we just woke up. Give us a second," Robyn said.

"OK, just don't take too long," Wade said. "Declan had some trouble waking up, so we're waiting for him and Nathan too."

"OK, give us a few minutes," Robyn said. She closed the door and turned around, only to bump into Kion, who was on his way to the bathroom.

"Oh, sorry," Kion said, before opening the closet, taking some clothes before making his way to the bathroom.

Robyn took some clothes out of the closet and started changing. Hannah couldn't help but stare at Robyn's tight green panties over her toned rear as she unfolded a pair of black shorts.

"Hey, Hannah?" Robyn asked. Hannah let out a barely inaudible squeak as she shook herself out of her aroused state of mind. "Yes?" she asked.

"So you currently like anyone? I know you broke things off with Nifa, but is there a reason?" Robyn asked, pulling on her shorts.

Hannah could just gulp and sit down. "Well...I'm not sure. I do like someone, but...I'm not really sure if she likes me that way, or if she even sees other girls that way," she said, honestly.

Robyn pulled on a black skirt, fastening it, before reaching back in the closet to grab a top. "Huh, do I know her?" she asked.

Hannah giggled. "I guess...you could say that. I'm not saying who, though," she said.

"Don't worry, I won't ask," Robyn said. She pulled off her pajama shirt and put on a black shirt that was loose around the shoulders. Then she took a denim jacket from the closet and put it on.

"Aren't you gonna change?" Declan asked, as she finally turned around to see Hannah still sitting on the bed.

"Oh, right," Hannah said, as she went to the closet.

"I'm gonna go to the Lido Deck with the others. I'll wait there, OK?" Robyn asked. Hannah nodded, and Robyn took her phone, keycard, and her sunglasses before leaving. Hannah pulled out a pair of denim shorts and a short sleeved collared shirt.

Later, Kion and Hannah came out of the room, making their way to the Lido Deck. They reached the deck and saw everyone else sitting at a table.

Robyn turned around and waved over at Hannah and Kion. "Hey, over here!" she said.

"As if we can't see you," Hannah said, smirking as she sat down next to Robyn. Kion sat between Wade and Kodi.

"So, there's a beach, an amusement park, and a boating tour. Not like ferry touring, as in canoeing through forest rivers," Goggles said, reading the pamphlet that was given to every room mailbox the night before.

"That sounds cool," Kodi said, sipping his cup of water.

"Let's chill at the beach last. The touring sounds good to start with," Robyn suggested.

"Any objections?" Wade asked.

"I was gonna suggest the beach first, but sure," Hannah said.

Robyn looked out the window, to see the cruise hadn't moved towards the docks. "Why're we still here?" she asked.

"The docks get too crowded, so we have to take ferries to the island. Big boats, small boats, they've been paid to pick us up," Wade said.

Kion looked over to the window. "I don't see any other boats," he said.

"They're on the other side," Gazelle said. Almost at once, all the teens scrambled over to the other side of the ship.

Sure enough, several civilian boats and ferries were sailing back and forth to and from the island far away.

"Wow..." Nathan said.

"It's like Dunkirk," Kodi said, causing the others to look at him.

"Dude..." Kion said.

"As messed up as that is, I get where he's coming from," Nathan said.

"Right?" Kodi said. He looked down to see the next boat leaving, filled with passengers.

"We'd better hurry, come on," Robyn said. The group went back to the table to finish eating, before hurrying down to the first floor.

The last of the cruise passengers stepped onto the last ferry, as the elevator doors opened. The security officer turned and saw them, before gesturing for them to hurry over to the boat.

The group got their keycards checked, before they were let on. There were barely any seats left, so they stood in the back. A few mammals, upon seeing Gazelle, offered their seats, but Gazelle politely declined. Mammals took pictures with and of her the whole way.

When they arrived, they saw how crowded the island really was. There were stalls on boats, with mammals going all directions. The only parts of the dock that were empty were the areas where the boats and ships park.

The boat docked, workers tossing ropes to the ship. Once the boat was tied and secured, the ramps in the back were open. The group exited the ship, as they surveyed the island around them. Banter, music, and food smells filled the air.

"Wow..." Robyn said. "This feels like home...with three times as many people."

"Same..." Hannah said. "This place is amazing." She unconsciously wrapped her paw around Robyn's, who didn't seem to notice.

"Like all of Zootopia moved to this small island," Kion said. Robyn laughed a little. "Oh dear god, that would actually be terrifying."

"Come on!" Kodi said, as he and the others rushed ahead. Robyn and Hannah let go of each other, before following them.

They walked through the town square, seeing shoe stores, board games, all sorts of things to buy at mediocre prices.

Gazelle bought lots of souvenirs for the whole group, as well as take picture requests for the staff of each store. After each picture, the picture was instantly put up on the wall.

Wade and Mr. Thomson went with Kodi to visit the aquarium, while the rest ventured around the town square. They reached a map of the whole island, and it was a very detailed map of all the attractions.

"Kion, could you call the others? Tell them we're in the town square," Robyn said. Kion took out his phone, as Declan and Nathan walked up to the map.

"Let's try...the boat tour. The jungle sounds dope," Nathan said. He turned to Declan to see what he would think.

"I'm cool with that," Declan said. "What about you guys?"

Robyn and Hannah made their way over to the map. "Yeah, sure. The beach is halfway across island, and the tour goes towards it anyway," Robyn said, as she took her phone out.

"I'm OK as long as Robyn's OK with it," Hannah said, still sticking close to her.

"OK, the others are coming over," Kion said. He'd called the others and told them to meet at the town square center.

"OK...so all we do is wait," Robyn said. She looked around and kicked at the ground. Hannah sat on a nearby bench, looking around.

Nathan and Declan leaned against the wall and map, as Kion stared at the cruise still "parked" in the distance. "This is boring..." he said.

"When did they say they would be here?" Nathan asked.

"In like five minutes," Kion said. The others were silent, as the town bustled around them. "This is gonna be like five hours," Kion added.

"Ehh..." Nathan muttered. He looked up. "Still cool place."

The others muttered in agreement, before falling silent again. Hannah looked to Robyn, who was rubbing her knee in boredom. "Uh, Robbie? Wanna sit...or something?" she asked. Robyn looked over to the awkward expression on Hannah's face before smiling. Before she could sit, Kodi came in, to her dismay.

"Whatcha waiting for? Come on!" he said. The wolf raced off towards the adults making their way over. Robyn looked away, unsettled that she didn't get to sit with Hannah. The group met up and decided to find a car to take them to the boating tours.

Gazelle and Wade walked up to a worker, a moose, to ask for directions. "Excuse me, do you know where we could find a car that could take us to..." Wade said, looking at the map.

"Local...Boating Tours?" he finished.

"Ah, it's a twenty minute walk over to the east. A car is not needed," the worker said, smiling. "Would you like me to show you where?"

"Oh, uhh, yes please," Wade said. The worker gestured for the group to follow them, towards the streets.

"Walk along the curb. There, you'll see a sign and a path that takes you into the forest. After going in the forest, it should be a simple path to the tours. You can follow the others," the moose said. Wade nodded at these instructions, making sure to remember them.

"OK, got it," Wade said. "Thanks."

"No problem. Enjoy your trip here!" the worker said as he walked away. Wade turned to the group, who had all their stuff to bring with them. "Does everyone have their things?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Let's go," Wade said.

Declan looked over to Robyn, who looked back to him. "So which swimsuit did you bring this time?" he asked. Robyn chuckled, as Declan grinned in a goofy way. "You'll just have to wait," Robyn replied.

"I'm patient," Declan said. "It'll most likely be worth it."

"Most likely?" Robyn asked. Declan just raised his eyebrows. "You know what, never mind."

"Yeah...probably should've worded that better," Declan said.

After 15 minutes of walking, the group reached a turn that led to the forest. Seeing a few other mammals walking there too, they followed.

"Wow...this is narrow," Hannah said. It was indeed narrow, enough for mammals to walk in a single straight line. Robyn looked down to see Hannah's swaying tail in front of her.

"Hell, I'm not complaining," she muttered, her eyes following the black furred tip of her tail.

Declan saw this and simply smirked. Mr. Thomson looked to a map he picked up at the town square, before looking up again. "Should be another...I dunno, doesn't say," he said.

"Doesn't say what?" Kodi asked, looking to the side to see what the teacher was talking about..

"I don't know how long a walk it is, so I'm guessing...ten or so minutes?" Goggles said.

"OK," Wade said. He looked up, seeing the blue sky past the treetops. "I wonder if we would get canoes or something..."

And then there was an awkward silence for the rest of the walk. When they got there, they were greeted with a stunning surprise.

"Wow..." Hannah said, her maw gaping at what she was seeing around her. Declan and Robyn were silent, as Kion took his phone out to save the scene.

"Wow is right," Nathan said. The path led into a giant opening, with several small docks with small boats docked to each one. There was also a small building, and it all pointed to a giant river that had to be at least seven meters wide.

Around the river were large trees, with a few towers here and there. Some boats were already floating away, most likely the next tour. There was a small line to the building, with some mammals making their way to the boats.

"This is awesome..." Kodi said. Gazelle snapped a panorama picture of the scene around her.

Goggles and Wade made their way to the building, joining the line to sign up, while Robyn, Declan, Kodi, Hannah, Nathan, and Kion waited by the trees.

"Hannah, selfie!" Robyn said, taking her phone out. The two friends smiled as they snapped the picture, as Declan made his way to Kion.

"Yeah...that's real pretty, huh?" Declan said. Kion chuckled as he nodded. Kodi took a few pictures with his mom, while Nathan took a picture by himself. "Hey, Nate?" Declan said. "Selfie?"

"Sure," Nathan said. As Declan made his way over to his friend, Robyn went and roped Kion in.

"Selfie!"

"Wait, what?" Kion said, before the camera flashed. Robyn and Hannah giggled at his dumbfounded half blinded expression, while Kion was still trying to blink out his blindness. "What just happened?" he said, rubbing his eyes.

 **Timeskip: an hour**

After an hour of waiting and selfies, the group finally got a reservation for the next tour, which was waiting for them. There were six boats, each one holding up to two to four mammals each, depending on the mammal.

Robyn and Hannah volunteered to take one, while Declan and Kion took another. Goggles and Kodi took the third, with Gazelle and Wade calling dibs(literally, with Gazelle saying it so fast it sounded like "deebs" to everyone else) on the fourth. Nathan and another mammal, a doe(female deer), took the fifth, while a small family took the sixth.

"Everyone, please, if you have swimsuits, use the facilities to change and grab a life jacket afterwards," a worker said over the loudspeaker. "The facilities are a few meters off on the other side of the building."

Kion and Kodi changed into their swimsuits, Kion wearing blue trunks while Kodi wore black swimming trunks. Robyn wore her black one piece(luckily finding it in time).

Hannah wore her signature blue two piece that Robyn could never get enough of. Ad judging by the looks from the other mammals, neither could they.

Unfortunately Robyn could get enough of the other bystanders' ogling.

Declan wore black swimming trunks with green palm leaves on then, while Nathan wore white shorts. Wade wore red swimming shorts with a black swimming shirt, while Gazelle wore a blue one piece. Goggles wore green swimming trunks.

A tour guide directed the group to the docks, where the next set of boats had just left. Robyn and Hannah took one of the kayaks, while Declan and Kion took another. Kodi hopped in one, while Goggles waited for the boat to stop rocking before getting inside.

Wade and Goggles stepped into another, while Nathan and the doe entered the fifth. The doe wore a purple bandeau swimsuit, sitting in front of Nathan. Declan noticed how Nathan blushed upon seeing her, and he smirked.

The tour guide walked over to a smaller one-mammal canoe, untying the rope and pushing off the dock. Some more workers with life jackets came over and passed out the life vests, before they untied the boats from the docks.

" _¡Disfrutar!_ " a worker called as he went back to the building to assist the next group.

" _¡Gracias!_ " Wade said, before turning to his wife. "Did I say that right?" Gazelle simply giggled as she rubbed her husband's shoulder with her hoof.

" _Si_ , you did," she said, as Wade smiled triumphantly.

Robyn sat behind Hannah, as she looked to the river ahead, while clutching her oar. "This gonna be good," she said.

"Yes, yes it will," Hannah said, matter of factly. Then she felt a nudge on her arm, and she turned to see an oar sitting on the fur of her shoulder.

"Hello", Kodi said, as Goggles rowed their way over. Hannah shook the oar off her and smirked. Goggles looked over at Robyn. "You wanna take the lead on this one?"

"There's a tour guide, though," Robyn said. Goggles shook his head in response to that, making Robyn raise an eyebrow in confusion.

The teacher gestured to Hannah, before winking subtlety. Robyn immediately got the message. "What? No, I-" she stuttered.

"Robyn, you OK?" Hannah asked. Robyn looked back between Goggles and Hannah, before groaning.

"It's nothing important. It's PERSONAL," Robyn said in a tone that she hoped would make them back off. Kodi and Goggles shrugged and rowed ahead.

"Dammit...how'd he know?" Robyn mumbled in a tone way too quiet for Hannah to hear.

The small canoe convoy sailed through the river, the guide in the lead. Robyn and Hannah oared in sync, as Declan and Kion oared alternatively. The rest were right behind them.

Nathan gulped and tapped the doe, who was oaring. The doe turned to face him. "Yes?" she asked.

"H-hi. I'm Nathan," Nathan said, somewhat shakily holding out a paw. The doe smiled and shook his paw. "I'm Lydia," she said.

Then a loud whoop filled the air. The doe and wolf turned to see a feline cheering in a canoe the other side of the river. Get some!" Declan said, as Kion lightly smacked the top of his head. Nathan blushed as Lydia giggled.

As Nathan and Lydia talked, Robyn and Hannah looked around the forest. Wildlife of all sorts were there. Snakes on the branches, with birds flying around, and more.

Hannah stopped rowing to snap a picture, as did Robyn. They both took pictures for a few seconds, until their boat crashed into Kodi's and Goggles's boat.

"Whoa!" Robyn said, keeping her grip on her phone. Hannah's phone, however flew out of her paw and towards the water.

Luckily, Goggles managed to reach over and grabbed it an inch before it made an unfortunate splashdown. "Be more careful, OK?" he asked.

Hannah nodded as she stuck her phone into the waterproof casing. Robyn took another picture before putting her phone away.

The tour went smoothly, taking pictures, getting questions answered, as well as a few jokes on the way.

Eventually, the tour led to a local beach that had the cruise in sight. There were several mammals relaxing in the sand, or playing around in the water. There was a dock connected to a large ten foot high diving board that went off on the deep end of the water.

"Whoa..." Kion said, as the canoes slowly came into view of the beach. They parked and tied their canoes to the wooden poles attached to the edge of the forest river, before they exited their canoes.

"We have half an hour before we go back, so please enjoy yourselves," the guide said. Nathan and Lydia immediately made their way towards the outdoor bar to talk more. Kion, Kodi, Wade, and Gazelle decided to take a walk to the left of the dock, while Goggles walked the other way.

Declan, Robyn, and Hannah stood looking around the beach, as the goers came and went. Declan stretched and sighed. "Well, off to the ramp for me," he said. He left, as Robyn looked over to a blushing Hannah.

"You OK?" Robyn asked. Hannah nodded, smiling at her friend in reassurance. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said. Robyn shrugged.

"If you say so," she said, smiling. She grabbed Hannah's paw and began to drag her to the diving ramp dock. "Come on!"

Hannah grinned at Robyn's enthusiasm. She turned to see Chris just diving backwards into the water, with a short line of three others behind him.

The next mammal climbed the ladder, as Chris climbed back up to the dock, wiping the water off his glasses. "Whoo!" he sighed. "Stunt contest, again!"

"I'm down," Robyn said, as the next mammal dove into the water. "You sure you should have your glasses on for this?"

"Ehh, nothing bad will happen, it's fine," Declan said, waving a paw. The line moved up again, as Robyn looked over at Hannah, who was smiling at her.

"You good?" Robyn asked. Hannah just sighed, rubbing her arm. "Yeah, I'm good," Hannah said. "Just...thinking is all."

"About what?" Robyn asked.

"Life...I guess," Hannah said, as the next mammal climbed up the ladder. "You know, how we got here, who we met...what'd next."

"Ah, adapting to that philosopher lifestyle, huh?" Declan asked. Hannah and Robyn chuckled.

"Hey, you gotta fit in somehow," Hannah said. Robyn put a paw on Hannah's shoulder, making her turn to look at her. "You already fit in. With us."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean," she said. Then the next mammal went up, leaving Robyn next up to the ladder.

"Anyway, I'm just saying, I'm glad I got up to this level with you guys. So I'm happy. As cliche as that sounds," Hannah said. Robyn made to climb up the ladder, smiling.

"That's good," Robyn said, reaching the top of the ramp. She took a deep breath, before backflipping into the water.

For the next half hour, the group enjoyed the beach, as the next tour came up in boats. Robyn and the others had to stay behind for a bit when Declan lost his glasses in the water. Kodi dove down and found them, with Declan promising to owe him later.

When they came back to the start of the tour, they dried off and changed back to their regular clothes, which were stored in lockers along with their bags.

They came back to the town square, just as an announcement went up.

"Attention all Carnival Breeze patrons. Due to another storm coming up on the ship's path soon, all passengers of Carnival Breeze are to come back onboard in approximately one hour. We apologize to cut your trip short," the loudspeaker crackled.

Nathan looked to Lydia, a sad look on his face. "I guess this is goodbye," he said.

"Yeah. Sorry I had to leave so early..." Lydia said, the doe still wearing her swimsuit, with a towel wrapped around her waist.

"Wait, why do you have to leave?" Nathan asked, confused.

"Uhh...our ship is leaving," Lydia said. Nathan's eyebrows shot up. "You're on Carnival Breeze too?" he asked.

"Yeah...wait..." Lydia said. At that moment, Declan grabbed both mammals' hoof/paw and dragged the both of them away. "Come on, we're on the same boat, literally. Just talk, you know?" Chris asked.

"Deck!" Nathan said, obviously exasperated. The Labrador tossed the two of them on a bench. "I'm gonna look for the others. Stay here. We'll go back together," Declan said.

The Labrador left, leaving an embarrassed Nathan and a confused Lydia. "Who was that?" Lydia asked.

"My friend, Declan," Nathan said. "He means well, but..."

"Unconventional methods?" Lydia asked. The teen wolf could only nod. Lydia giggled as the weather boomed in the distance.

"We should...we should hurry," Nathan said.

"Didn't your friend ask if you're going together though?" Lydia asked. Nathan smiled.

"We don't have to go at the same time, though," he said. Lydia grinned.

Declan turned around to see Nathan and Lydia making their way back to the ship. He smiled and walked back towards the group.

Robyn and Hannah took one last selfie before walking their way back to the group. "What's up?" Robyn asked.

"Just about to leave. Where's Nathan?" Kodi asked, looking around.

"He and Deery went back to the ship," Declan said.

"Deery?" Hannah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a nickname. Plus it's something Nate will have to call her on their first date," Declan said.

Kodi smiled. "You ship them too?" he said.

"Uh huh," Declan said, grinning as well.

Hannah giggled, before looking at Robyn. A moment later, Robyn turned to look at Hannah, who looked away again. "What's up?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," Hannah said. Soon, the group all returned to the ship, which left an hour later.

 **Timeskip: four hours**

Kion walked to the pool, where Nathan and Lydia sat in the shallow end of the water, chatting with a plate of fries and onion rings next to them.

Nathan was talking to Lydia, using funny paw gestures and weird faces, while Lydia listened while simultaneously giggling.

Robyn peeked over to see the two stop what they were doing to look up at the moon. Nathan stayed looking up, before he leaned over and laid his paw on Lydia's arm.

Lydia looked down and moved her hoof into his paw. Nathan looked away, most likely blushing, before Lydia gently turned the young wolf's face back to her.

Robyn and Kion grinned when Lydia pressed her lips against Nathan's muzzle. After a minute of watching, Kion and Robyn decided to leave their privacy to themselves.

( **AN: Ehh. I think this is at most the most realistic experience I used for this story.**

 **Song of the day: Body Like a Back Road - Sam Hunt** )


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Final Sea Day

( **AN: this chapter will have a lot of karaoke, so I hope you know at least one of these songs**

 **I don't own any of the songs.** )

The next couple days, everyone met up for another set of sea days. They all swept through the activities on the cruise, going on some of the events twice. Nathan and Lydia never left one another, and everyone was happy for them.

On the last day, the group was in Kodi and his parents' room. Hannah and Robyn were watching in amusement at Kodi and Kion doing rock paper scissors over the last brownie they had picked up from the Lido Deck.

Kion had just won with his scissors to Kodi's paper and was celebrating by snatching the chocolate treat up with a smug look on his face.

"Stupid scissors," grumbled Kodi but then he had an idea. "You go squish now!"

Before Kion could react, Kodi had grabbed a few blueberries off his plate and smacked them into Kion's face.

Caught offguard, the lion teenager fell onto his back and the brownie went up in the air and landed on Hannah's plate.

Kodi laughed hard but it stopped once he saw Kion throw an evil, "You're dead" expression T him. Hannah and Robyn quickly, and wisely ducked over the side of the bed, bringing the plate with them.

The two then started playfully tossing whatever bits of fruit they had on them at each other without noticing that the brownie was resting in front of Hannah.

"Should we tell them it's over here?" asked Hannah to Robyn holding up the brownie in her left paw..

"Nah, let's watch them for a bit," replied Robyn. "Makes for a bit of last cruise day fun!"

A cough from Gazelle stopped the food fight and both boys turned over looking like they just saw a ghost.

"O-oh...hi," Kodi said, his expression fearful.

"Good grief, do we need to start keeping tabs on some of you kids if food fights are going to break out on cruises while we're away?" Sighed Wade. "How did this happen?"

"They were doing rock paper scissors over a brownie," chuckled Robyn pointing to the treat in Hannah's left paw. "Priderock there won it but lost it after a blueberry bomb from Kodi sent it flying over here. Then they started fruit fighting without seeing where it was."

Gazelle pressed a hoof against her forehead in frustration. "Then it's a good thing Wade and I got you these," she replied, gesturing over to a small plate of brownies the black furred wolf was holding and had set down on the edge of the table.

"We figured you kids could use a few more from the buffet and you could have waited a few minutes without trying to paint each other's faces with fruit." Wade said.

Kion and Kodi looked themselves over, before blushing. Kion had blueberry juice on his face plus bits of watermelon and cantaloupe streaking down his mane while Kodi's face had bits of honeydew, peaches and strawberries over his face.

"Sorry mom," said Kodi. He and Kion hastily made their way over for more brownies. "So what are you and dad going to do?"

"Well, your mother and I were going to go for some last day karaoke," smiled Wade. "Given how much her performance on the cruise start got us a crowd, we're going to try to see if we can get a last day crowd!" Gazelle blushed at the idea of a repeat applause like before.

"You're always welcome to join us!" Said Gazelle before she and Wade rushed off down the hall for songs.

"Hmm, you think we should join them for songs?" Robyn said reaching over for a brownie.

"Nah, I'd rather try seeing if I can get some last cruise day action," Kodi boasted, winking at Hannah. She just rolled her eyes at the idea that he'd be trying(and failing) to score with girls on their cruise days.

"The ladies might enjoy some of my magic tricks," added Kodi holding up a deck of cards which were a special edition Zootopia deck made in honor of the underground trio scandal being solved and had faces like Nick, Judy, Robin, Skye, Jack, John and Marian on them.

"Can you believe these two?" scoffed Hannah, looking to Robyn chewing the victory brownie she had. "Last cruise day and two of our friends are focused more on ladies than some better fun!" That gave Robyn an idea which she whispered to Hannah who grinned. "Actually boys, you're joining us for karaoke."

The two boys swallowed their brownies and looked over at the two girls.

"Oh yeah, how are you two going to make us," Kodi said smugly. He regretted saying that immediately and before either of the boys could get away, they were pounced on by a savage doe and her equally savage fox friend.

Later, they were making their way towards the lobby, Kodi nursing a bruise on his neck and Hannah apologizing profusely for accidentally smashing his face against the dresser.

 **Timeskip: an hour**

Hannah stepped up on stage, her dress flowing around her. Robyn smiled as Hannah looked over

 _Always at your door even when it's dark outside_

 _No I shouldn't be, I'm only yours part time_

 _You're risking a lot on me_

 _Finding love like the lottery_

 _Tryna win but it's haunting me_

Hannah strode across the stage, Robyn's eyes following her every movement, completely in mesmerization.

 _All my feelings fading but for you they're going crazy_

 _Try to walk away but end up closer to you baby_

 _Closer to you_

 _Closer to you_

 _Closer to you..._

Hannah took a deep breath, before releasing her voice in the most angelic way possible.

 _I don't wanna want you..._

Kodi leaned against the wall, snapping his fingers to the beat.

 _I don't wanna want you..._

Kion grinned as he nodded his head, looking around to see some young mammals dancing to the medium paced song.

 _I don't wanna want you_

Gazelle and Wade slow danced to the song, as the song slowly sped up by a beat or two.

 _I don't wanna want you,_

 _I don't wanna want you_

Hannah's eyes fell upon Robyn, and the crimson hybrid's heart skipped a beat. For the rest of her life, she would've sworn that Hannah winked at her.

 _...but I do_

Robyn didn't even hear the rest of the song, she was too hypnotized by Hannah's seductive and flowing movements. Her mind filled with so many thoughts, kid friendly and not, of her being with Hannah.

Before she knew it, the song was over and Hannah was bowing to applause from a large crowd around her.

Hannah exited the stage only to be tackled by Robyn to the floor. "That was freaking amazing!" she cried as she released Hannah.

Hannah blushed at seeing Robyn above her, that enthusiastic expression on her face.

 _Is she the one?_

 _The one you've been waiting for?_

 _Is she the one?_

Robyn breathed, before taking another breath, her eyes staying closed.

 _Is she the one_

 _The one you've been dreaming of?_

 _Is she the one?_

Hannah smiled, feeling a warm feeling in her stomach as her friend(crush) walked down the stage.

 _I'm tired of staying up all night with you on my mind._

 _Still I'm laying here,_

 _Yeah, I'm laying in the shirt you used to like,_

 _No, I shouldn't mind,_

 _All I think about is..._

Robyn stopped walking, before turning her body to face the audience, slightly twisting her hips with seduction.

 _Does she move your body?_

 _Like I moved your body?_

 _'Cause I wanna know, yeah, I wanna know..._

 _Does she make you feel wanted?_

 _Is she all you wanted?_

 _'Cause I wanna know, yeah, I wanna know..._

 _I want to know_

Hannah sighed dreamily, as Kodi and Kion watched with silence and an impressed expression. Everyone else was either dancing to the performance or watching.

 _I want to know_

 _Is she all you wanted?_

 _'Cause I wanna know, yeah, I wanna know_

Nearby, Wade and Gazelle smiled as they watched the hybrid reveal her colors proudly and unashamedly.

 _Is she the one?_

 _That I couldn't be for you?_

 _Is she the one?_

Robyn strutted her way to the left side of the stage, as she sang the next line.

 _Mm, I hate that you're the one_

 _That I never get over_

 _That I wanna get closer to_

The spotlight flashed from white to blue, startling everyone slightly, and the next verse began.

 _I'm tired of staying up all night with you on my mind_

 _Still I'm laying here_

 _Yeah, I'm laying in the shirt you used to like_

 _No, I shouldn't mind_

 _All I think about is..._

Robyn faced the crowd once again, as the beat calmed down.

 _Does she move your body?_

 _Like I moved your body?_

 _'Cause I wanna know, yeah, I wanna know..._

 _Does she make you feel wanted?_

 _Is she all you wanted?_

 _'Cause I wanna know, yeah, I wanna know..._

As the beat sped up, Robyn spun around, her ears and tail flowing as pure as the wind on a cold breeze.

 _I want to know_

Hannah at this point was sure she'd die if she moved her eyes off of this beautiful mammal before her.

 _I want to know_

 _Is she all you wanted?_

 _'Cause I wanna know, yeah, I wanna know..._

 _I want to know_

She took a deep breath and let that adorable ( _don't sue me bunnies_ ) scratchy voice of hers for all to hear.

 _Does she move your body?_

 _Like I moved your body?_

 _'Cause I wanna know, yeah, I wanna know_

 _Does she make you feel wanted?_

The lights flashed from blue to green, and this time nobody noticed as their attention was completely a hundred percent on Robyn.

 _Is she all you wanted?_

 _'Cause I wanna know, yeah, I wanna know_

 _I want to know,_

 _Is she all you wanted?_

 _'Cause I wanna know, yeah, I wanna know_

 _I want to know..._

 _I want to know_

The song ended, and everyone

"Wow Robyn, that's one of the best karaoke I ever heard," Hannah said as Robyn walked quickly over to reunite with her friends.

"You know those skills will have all the guys crawling over you for a date," added Kion. "Maybe you could teach me how to do it like that for the ladies?"

"Dream on lover lion," Robyn replied playfully sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hey you can't blame a guy for trying," shrugged Kion.

"Desperately," Robyn added, only to get a glare from said teen lion.

"How did you pull off that performance," asked Kodi. "Something like that usually just doesn't come out of nowhere." Hannah and Kion looked to her curious for an answer.

Robyn felt nervous. She didn't want to reveal her feelings to Hannah and her sexuality of being into ladies to all her friends right away not knowing their reactions. So she decided to tell a half truth instead.

"Eh heh, uhh...my inspiration came from you Hannah," Robyn smiled nervously. "We're both rare hybrids and given we stuck by each other through all the harsh bullying we faced, I decided to use you as my performance."

Robyn tensed up. "Actually that last part sounded bad," she said.

"Oh Robyn, thank you so much for that!" Hannah answered in a tight hug with happy tears. She then let go of her to ask her another question.

"Now were you singing that for a special guy because that song if I recall was from the POV of a girl wondering if her ex boyfriend's new girl made him feel good as her." Kodi and Kion all looked excitedly at Robyn for an answer.

Robyn thankfully thought of something up on the spot fast, since she didn't want to admit it was about Hannah and Nifa.

"Uh yeah, his name is Hal," Robyn answered quickly, "A cute white furred fox kinda like a gender bent version of your mom and he lives in Zootopia."

"Cute?" Kodi asked.

"Hey, I'm part bunny, don't ask," Robyn said.

"If you've dated him before, why haven't any of us heard of him? I remember you dating Mike," asked Kodi. Robyn mentally began to panic but Kion quickly intervened.

"Duh, Robyn probably wants to keep it on the down low," said Kion. "Likely a case of keeping it secret in case things didn't work out before telling us."

"Uh yeah, that thing," Robyn replied fast. "We didn't date too long before he told me he found another female in the form of an Arctic fox who caught his attention more. There were no hard feelings between us."

Well if you ever get a shot at reconnecting with this mystery guy, will you let us know?" Kodi asked.

"Um sure," replied Robyn. The young hybrid of course needed to wait since Hannah was actually the mystery mammal she had been singing about but she also didn't want to reveal all the truth to everyone just yet.

They were here to enjoy a cruise and not deal with Robyn's bombshell of her going. "Hey guys, Hannah is the mystery mammal I've been attracted to actually and I'm in love with girls!"

No, that would wait for another time. She'd tell Hannah first and then the guys later for a more smooth way of getting the whole truth out.

"In the meantime, how about a celebration selfie," suggested Hannah bringing Robyn out of her thoughts.

Kion and Kodi got behind Robyn, readying for the photo. At the last second Hannah went and yanked Robyn into her chest as she snapped the photo.

Hannah let go of Robyn, letting the red furred hybrid bury her burning face with her paws. She didn't even acknowledge the laughter of Kodi and Kion.

Soon, it was Kodi's turn to perform. He tapped his foot to the beat, as the crowd before him watched.

He grinned cockily, before starting off the beat with a kick.

 _I've got things that I thought_

 _Would fill my heart up, sittin' on top winning_

 _But that ain't winning_

Kodi tapped his foot to the beat, nodding as the instrumental music in the background played.

 _I've chased all the good stuff_

 _All the bad stuff_

 _Stuff the world calls living_

 _But that ain't living_

He looked to a few she-wolves and winked. He grinned as he could see them quietly giggling before he turned away to the rest of the crowd.

 _Hey-hey-hey-ey_

 _Don't really matter what I do_

 _Hey-hey-hey-ey_

 _Don't mean nothin' without you_

 _I don't wanna have it all_

 _Write my story any way I want_

 _Everything will just fall apart_

 _If you ain't in it (if you ain't in it)_

 _I don't wanna get my way_

 _No, I don't wanna run this thing_

 _'Cause I know it all ends the same_

 _If you ain't in it (if you ain't in it)_

Kodi shuffled around the stage, nodding and vocalizing as the beat grew in volume.

 _If you ain't in it..._

 _I want all that You want_

 _All that You've got_

 _Point my heart toward You_

 _I want you too_

He kicked off the next verse with a spin, his open jacket flowing out behind him.

 _Hey-hey-hey-ey_

 _Nothing else is gonna matter_

 _Hey-hey-hey-ey_

 _If you're not what I'm after_

 _I don't wanna have it all_

 _Write my story any way I want_

 _Everything will just fall apart_

 _If you ain't in it (if you ain't in it)_

 _I don't wanna get my way_

 _No, I don't wanna run this thing_

 _'Cause I know it all ends the same_

 _If you ain't in it (if you ain't in it)_

Kodi smiles as the next part came in.

 _Here is my confession_

 _I'm a man of imperfection_

 _And my heart can go off chasin' empty things_

He snapped his fingers to the next thump of the base, before singing out loud again, his mother's inherited singing voice coming out with its full potential.

 _But you keep runnin' toward me_

 _Yeah 'cause You know what's best for me_

 _And You know You are the only one I need_

The teen wolf performer turned around to face the back wall, his tail moving with the heat.

 _Oh I don't wanna have it all.._

 _I don't wanna have it all..._

Kodi spun around and pointed a finger to Robyn and Hannah, both of whom literally stumbled back in surprise.

 _If you ain't in it_

 _I don't wanna have it all_

 _Write my story any way I want_

 _Everything will just fall apart_

 _If you ain't in it (if you ain't in it)_

 _I don't wanna get my way_

 _No, I don't wanna run this thing_

 _'Cause I know it all ends the same_

 _If you ain't in it (If you ain't in it)_

As the song concluded, Kodi bowed, a simple lowering of his head rather than the extravagant display Robyn expected. As the applause rang through, he made his way offstage.

"Not bad, lover boy," Robyn said, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, better than I thought," Hannah retorted. "I mean, no fancy flirty moves? Actual simple gentle mammal gestures?"

Kodi chuckled. "Oh yee of little faith," he said. The three laughed as the next performer got in line.

A few performances later, Nathan and Lydia walked in, hoof in paw. Everyone was silent.

Lydia gulped and looked nervously to Nathan. He simply mouthed a few encouraging words, and she smiled a little, regaining her confidence.

(Nathan is **bolded** while Lydia is in _italics_ )

Nathan grinned as Lydia cleared her throat. The opening played on its own, as Nathan began to sing.

 **Girl I've been all over the world**

 **Looking for you**

 **I'm known for taking what I think I deserve**

 **And you're overdue**

Nathan looked to his doe girlfriend, before continuing to sing.

 **And if you listen you can hear me through the radio**

 **In that bright white noise**

 **What I been missing in my life, what I been dreaming of**

 **You'll be that girl, you'll be that girl, you'll be-**

Lydia started to sing, and everyone around was immediately stunned at how clear and loud her voice was.

 _Everything you want so let me get up there_

 _I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_

 _Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

The beat dropped again, and the lights started to flash multiple colors as the crowd went nuts.

 _ **You make me feel that**_

 _La na na na na_

 _ **You make me feel so**_

 _La na na na na_

 _ **You make me feel that**_

 _La na na na na_

 _ **You make me feel so**_

 _La na na na na_

 _ **You, you make me feel that**_

 **Get a little closer to me girl**

 **And you'll understand**

 **'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need**

 **Well, then I'm your man**

Kodi watched in amazement as the once insecure and quiet Nathan let himself go the limit on the mic.

 **And if I listen I can hear you through the radio**

 **In that bright white noise**

 **What I been missing in my life, what I been dreaming of**

 **You'll be that girl, you'll be that girl, you'll be**

 _Everything you want so let me get up there_

 _I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_

 _Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

 _(Whoah) Everything you know I'm flipping upside down_

 _Take you 'round the world_

 _You know I like it loud_

 _Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like_

 _ **You make me feel that**_

 _La na na na na_

 _ **You make me feel so**_

 _La na na na na_

 _ **You make me feel that**_

 _La na na na na_

 _ **You make me feel so**_

 _La na na na na_

Nathan pulled Lydia in close, as the second part began to play, this time with the full beat.

 _ **You, you make me feel that**_

 _La na na na na_

 _ **You make me feel so**_

 _La na na na na_

 _ **You make me feel so**_

 _La na na na na_

 _ **You make me feel**_

 _La na na na na_

The beat slowed down, and the lights dimmed.

 _Put your hands up, put your hands up..._

Hannah reached over and clutched at Robyn's paw. Robyn felt the contact, and closed her paw around it.

 _Let the lights drop, let the lights drop..._

Robyn looked to see Hannah with a blissful look on her face. She smiled at seeing such a peaceful expression.

 _Make my world stop, make my world stop_

Everything stopped. The music, lights, and all movement.

 _La na na na na..._

 _La na na na na_

 _ **YOU MAKE ME FEEL THAT**_

The music exploded once again, and the cheers and dancing rose up again.

 _La na na na na_

 _ **You make me feel so**_

 _La na na na na_

 _ **You, you make me feel that**_

 _La na na na na_

 _ **You make me feel so**_

 _La na na na na_

 _ **You make me feel that**_

 _La na na na na_

 _ **You make me feel so**_

 _La na na na na_

 _ **Oh you, you make me feel that**_

 _La na na na na_

 _ **Oh you, you make me feel that**_

 _La na na na na_

A full ten seconds after the song ended, the applause came. Robyn looked to Kion, who was sitting comfortably in one of the lounge chairs.

"Are you gonna perform?" Robyn asked over the sound of applause.

"Nope. I don't got a song to work with," Kodi said.

"Huh," Robyn said. Soon, the night was over. Everyone said their farewells, knowing it was probably the only time they'd part on a good note.

Everybody went to bed feeling somber.

 **Timeskip: the next day**

Robyn looked out the window. They were back at Texas, with the passengers for the next cruise getting ready to board.

Robyn sighed as she finished up her plate and left the booth next to the window to leave her plate on the tray. She looked to Declan and Kodi, talking casually.

"Hey, Deck?" Robyn asked. The teenage leopard looked to Robyn, a sad smile on his face.

"I'll...I'll miss you," Declan said. Robyn smiled, sadly as well. She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, causing his eyes to instantly widen.

Kodi stared at Robyn, who was blushing madly and looking away. "D-don't take it the wrong way," she said.

"I-I won't," Declan said. His grey feline fur failed to hide his blush. "Good luck with Hannah."

"Thanks," Robyn said. She looked at Kodi, who nodded as well.

Nathan and Lydia were kissing in the next booth, Nathan wiping a tear from the doe's face. "I-I'll miss you," Lydia sniffled.

"I'll miss you too," Nathan soothed, picking her forehead in a caring manner. Robyn smiled and walked away.

"Well stay in contact, right?" Lydia asked. Nathan simply replied with a kiss to the forehead.

Long story short, they had a long farewell, before parting ways. Kodi, Kion, Robyn, Hannah, Gazelle, Wade, and Goggles flew back via airplane, reaching Zootopia within a day.

Robyn and Hannah walked out of the terminal to see their parents waiting at the chefs, snoring on each other. Robyn walked up to Judy, before poking her foot. Almost instantly, her leg bucked to slam the pad of her paw into Nick's face.

Nick flew off the chair with a yelp, as Judy, Jack, and Skye woke with a jolt.

Judy opened her eyes to Robyn laughing and Nick on the airport floor, groaning as he clutched his muzzle.

"Nick? Ohmigosh, I'm so sorry! I just woke up and I didn't see anything and-"

"Hey, Carrots...it's fine..." Nick groaned. "I'm awake now."

Robyn just sat next to her parents. "Hey mom," she said.

Judy looked up, forgetting about Nick for a minute. "Robyn..." she said. The two hugged each other violently.

"Welcome back, honey..." Judy sniffled.

Nick smiled. "Bunnies, so emotional," he said, rubbing his daughter's head.

"Where's my hello?" Robyn snorted. Nick laughed and hugged both his wife and daughter.

"I missed you, dad," Robyn said.

"I missed you too, kiddo. We both did," Nick said, content in his voice.

"Robbie?"

Luna was standing by, just coming back from the restroom. Before Robyn could move, Luna had tackled all three of them in one big hug.

Seeing Robyn after so long had opened something inside the young vixen, a challenge she was willing to accept for the sake of family. She smiled as she nuzzled Robyn's forehead affectionately.

 **(I don't own any of the songs.**

 **Song of the day: Born Again - Austin French)**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

One Ending Triggers A New Beginning

Behind a familiar old building stood Robin and Marian who were getting ready for a special event.

A few days had passed since the big lost which had led them here but now the time had come for them to wrap up this major event in their life.

Much like Luna giving up Andraste, they too were in the process of moving forward without something important in their lives.

"Marian, is it time for our big goodbye to this important piece of our lives?" Robin asked adjusting his suit for the occasion.

Marian sighed. "Yes Robin, this is our moment of leaving this special connection to us behind going forward," Marian answered fixing her belt. "With our clothes ready, let us begin."

In front of them lay a giant furnished coffin containing a familiar figure. It was John, the muscle of the group and the 3rd Merry Mamnal originally till the "accident" had killed him.

Now the elder Wildes had already had a quick preparation funeral with him after Luna had taken them with Olivia to the site previously, but they hadn't buried his body yet and instead had stored it somewhere else for safekeeping.

This time, they were giving him the proper burial and it seemed fitting for them of having his burial be at the old Mother Of Mercy Church.

"This will suffice," Marian commented, somberly.

"Friar Tuck gave us the place as before he passed away. I thought this seemed like the appropriate place for his burial," Robin said.

Robin then got a text from a familiar face:

"Hi Emerald Hood, Mech Mouse coming up soon. Keep your eyes peeled open at the sky for me and dont start the ceremony yet, OK?"

"Who is that dear?" Marian asked looking over to see the text on Robin's phone.

"Oh just a familiar friend of ours looking to attend our farewell event," grinned Robin. Then another text popped up. "Oh here's another one."

"Hi grandpa! Currently break at the hospital. for texting you! Sorry that work is keeping me busy and away for your special sendoff for our big friend but I send my best regards.

Love, Luna"

"Aw, our granddaughter sent us her best regards even while at work," smiled Marian. They were then interrupted by a whooshing sound in the air.

Spitfire hovered in the air before safely descending down in front of them facing away from the streets and opened up the chestplate.

Olivia stepped out. "Well? Let's get this over with," she said, her mood obviously under the weather.

Elsewhere the next day...

Robyn woke up, to hear the door opening. She stumbled out of bed, and made her way to the door.

She bumped into the walls a couple times, and by the time she was at the front, she was rubbing her head in pain.

"That's what I get for having Nick Wilde as my dad," she moaned.

"Hey, Robbie."

Luna was in a brown coat, her uniform for work underneath. "Mom and dad are at work. You gonna get ready for school on your own?" she asked.

"Yeah. I will be in a couple minutes," Robyn said, yawning tiredly. She was not a morning mammal.

"Good," Luna said. "See ya later."

Robyn sighed and went to the bathroom.

 **Timeskip: five hours**

In Robyn's high school, the hallway bustled busily with students prey and predator alike, walking to class.

Robyn was stood at her locker, looking at something inside.

"Yeah right." Robyn muttered cynically, looking at a photo in her paws. "As if I have a chance."

"I'd say you have a good chance."

A friendly voice from behind her caught Robyn's attention. She turned to see a young teenage wolf smiling at her with kindness. Kodi chuckled as he shuffled his deck of "magic" cards.

"I can see the ship now; WildeSavage or would it be Robnah or maybe Hanbyn," Kodi joker, flipping the cards in his paws.

"Quit it, Kodi," Robyn groaned shuttjng her locker door.

"Ah I see you are having your daily pity party as usual, you know it will do you no good," Kodi advised.

"Like I'm going to take dating advice from you." Robyn smirked at her taller friend.

"Hey I can't help it if the she wolves of this school can't handle me." Kodi grinned, making Robyn smirk.

"You know there is a word for a mammal like you." Robyn poked, putting her rucksack on her shoulder.

Kodi knew what Robyn was getting at but still jested. "Heartthrob? Hunk? Desirable?"

"Pff. A player." Robyn shot down, snorting.

"Speaking of which I think I just spotted my new player two." Kodi grinned putting his cards back in his jacket, his brown eyes trained on an attractive silver furred she wolf in a red dress walking down the hallway.

Kodi practically twirled in front of the girl and flashed his winning smile "Hey Beryl."

Beryl rolled her eyes and groused "For the last time Jones I'm not going to go out with you."

"But my beautiful Beryl surely you must realise there's a certain," Kodi teased before waving his paw and rose appearing out of nowhere ",magic between us."

"Lame." Beryl snorted as she turned her nose up at the wannabe Casanova and walking away.

Kodi's defeated face turned to irritation when he heard the laughter of his old friend

"Ha ha ha, oh man you are such a dork." Robyn chortled.

"Alright, alright at least I tried, unlike someone I know." Kodi countered, folding the fake rose and tucking it back up his sleeve.

"Oooh was that bitchy comment aimed at me?" Robyn sassed, while mentally flinching.

"Seriously though, you need to tell Hannah how you feel." Kodi said quietly, keeping Robyn's desire secret. Robyn noticed how he had turned serious then and there.

"Look it's just hard, OK?" Robyn replied. "I mean I haven't told anyone else that I'm bi apart from you."

"Not even Luna?" Kodi sounded surprised.

"Heheh...no," Robyn answered, sounding guilty.

"Look, you and Hannah have been best friends since you were super young, when you tell her that you have a crush on her one of two things will happen; one you'll start dating or two you'll stay friends. Your friendship won't end just because of this, you two are too important to one another," Kodi said, tossing in his two cents.

"…I guess," Robyn shrugged unconfidently.

"Can you just give it a try? Please," Kodi pleaded.

"Give what a try?" Hannah asked. The two young mammals froze upon her arrival.

"Uhhhhhhh." Robyn sounded, a light blush appearing on the inside of her ears.

"I just wanted Robyn to join my guild on this new MMO I'm playing," Kodi said, on the spot.

"Oh. Is that all?" Hannah chuckled.

"Hey,what's with the sporty get up?" Kodi asked, quickly changing the subject.

"That's what I came to tell you guys, I just got some amazing news,"!Hannah beamed, sounding super hyped.

"What?" Robyn asked, smiling at her friend.

"I've been made captain of the dance team! My first practice is tonight. EEEEH!" Hannah gushed.

"Heh. Congrats there, Stripes," Kodi grinned, playfully shoving her.

"That's awesome, all those years of ballet practice are finally paying off," Robyn praised.

"Thanks, listen I have to get to art class, I'll call you guys later." Hannah proposed, waving before going to walk away.

"Wait!" Robyn said abruptly.

"Yeah?" Hannah responded.

"Um, well after your dance practice, uh, could we hang out? I want to talk to you about something," Robyn asked.

"Oh. Sure, how about we meet at the Bugga burger near your house around five?" Hannah suggested.

"G-great see you there," Robyn stammered, Hannah then turned on her heel and made her way to the art room oblivious to her best friend's affections.

"Whoa, nice going Wilde." Kodi quietly cheered.

"I'm going to tell her," Robyn said, in a quiet yet determined voice.

"You two are my real life OTP," Kodi admitted.

"Ok now you just sound like a shipper," Robyn cut down "What's next you going to draw some fan art or write a fanfiction?"

"Don't tempt me, and don't pretend you don't want to see a piece of art of you and Hannah kissing." Kodi taunted.

Robyn froze, and Kodi knew he had her there. He laughed as she slugged his shoulder.

A few minutes later Robyn and Kodi arrived in the Food Tec classroom. The two started to set up their things when Robyn heard something.

"Did you hear that skank Hannah Savage got the dance captain spot over ME?"

Robyn turned her gaze to Patricia Autumn who was chatting to two of her hench-girls. "I mean why the hell did she get the spot?" the spoiled Chinese water deer ranted. "I'll bet it's because she's a hybrid, the faculty didn't want to seem prejudiced."

Robyn instinctively stepped over to Patricia, tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned, Robyn had a defiant look on her face.

"Hannah became captain because she's a great dancer, she's been doing ballet since she was five. I should know."

"Who asked you, Wilde? Mind your own business." Patricia dismissed.

"You insulted my friend, I was just setting the record straight." Robyn replied with steely eyes.

Kodi noticed what was going on and tried to pull his friend back. "Come on Robyn, just forget about it."

Robyn shook off Kodi's paw before adding, "She got the captaincy fair and square."

"No she didn't that little bitch played the hybrid card to get what she wanted." Patricia falsely theorized.

Robyn's tail fur went on end at the word 'Bitch' and she subsequently growled. "Don't call her that."

"Call her what? A dumb hybrid bitch with a dumb bunny for a dad and a fox bitch for a mom with an ugly ginger hybrid bitch for a best friend." Patricia verbally snarled.

It took of all Robyn's mental strength to stop herself using her claws to tear the deer's eyes out but Robyn decided to parry with her words.

"At least I'm not a mammal who gets some perverted thrill out of bullying. Hannah will always be amazing and have friends while you will become a lonely bitter doe who nobody likes."

That last sentence struck a nerve in the popular girl because she immediately swung her hoof slamming into Robyn's jaw. Everyone in the class had gasped at this. Kodi was speechless.

Robyn licked away the blood from her newly busted lip and gave a toothy predatory grin.

" _Bitch, you asked for it_ ," she thought, before diving on Patricia and hammering her fists into her face.

( **Song of the day: Nobody Listen - Lifehouse**

 **That's the end. Thx for reading and support, as well as those who sent feedback and possible improvements. Appreciate it** )


End file.
